


Das Buch vom liebentbrannten Herzen

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Deutsch | German, Gen, John Sheppard als Priester, Krimi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wertvolle Bücher verschwinden. Dr. Rodney McKay wird vom Vatikan beauftragt, die Sicherheitslücke zu finden. Pater John Sheppard, Rechtsexperte der Vatikanischen Bibliothek, steht ihm dabei zur Seite. Aber geht es nur um die Bücher? Oder ist er einem größeren Geheimnis auf der Spur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Link zur wunderbaren Fanart von Antares: 
> 
> http://aisling.biz/images/schreiben/fanfiction/528888_600.jpg

Dr. Dr. Rodney McKay war in seine Arbeit vertieft, als das Klingeln des Telefons seine Konzentration störte. Er brummte unwillig und versuchte, es zu ignorieren.  
Doch nach dem siebten Klingeln nahm er den Hörer ab.  
„McKay“, meldete er sich gereizt.  
„Präfektur der Vatikanischen Bibliothek“, meldete sich eine angenehme männliche Stimme mit italienischem Akzent. „Einen Moment bitte, ich verbinde Sie mit Monsignore ...“  
„Ich spende nichts“, fuhr ihm Rodney ins Wort und legte auf. ‚Die Spendensammler wurden immer unverschämter.’

Als das Telefon zwei Minuten später wieder klingelte, nahm er ab und erneut meldete sich der Vatikan oder wohl eher der Scherzbold, der sich als Angestellter des Vatikans ausgab.  
Rodney beschloss, die Sache ein für alle Mal zu klären. „Hören Sie auf, mich zu belästigen. Ich bin schon vor Jahren aus der Kirche ausgetreten und spende nichts. Falls Sie jemand suchen, der dem Vatikan eine neue Sicherheitsanlage verpasst, dann muss ich absagen. Das Pentagon hat mich für die nächsten Jahre gebucht.“ Mit viel Schwung legte Rodney wieder auf.

Er holte sich aus der Küche einen frischen Kaffee und setzte sich erneut an seinen Computer.  
Misstrauisch blickte er noch einmal zum Telefon, aber als alles ruhig blieb, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit.

Wenn er nicht gerade für das Stargate Command arbeitete, dann arbeitete er für das Pentagon, um die Sicherheitseinrichtungen der verschiedenen Anlagen zu verbessern. So wie in den letzten drei Monaten. Scheinbar gab es zurzeit im Cheyenne Mountain kein wissenschaftliches Problem, für das man seine Hilfe brauchte.  
Leider.  
An einem Projekt zu arbeiten, mit dem er weder die Welt retten würde, noch einen Nobelpreis verdienen konnte, war auf die Dauer ein wenig langweilig: Aber es war ein sicherer Job, bei dem er viel Geld verdiente.

Den Anruf hatte er nach kurzer Zeit vergessen.

Zwei Tage später klingelte es an Rodneys Haustür. Er erwartete keinen Besuch, hatte auch keine Pizza geordert, deswegen war er vorsichtig und blickte misstrauisch durch den Spion. Der Anblick war überraschend.  
Vor seiner Tür stand ein etwa vierzig Jahre alter Mann in einer schwarzen Soutane.  
Schlagartig fiel Rodney das Telefonat wieder ein. Mit vorgelegter Sicherheitskette öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt.

„Was wollen Sie?“  
Der Mann sah in der Soutane verboten gut aus. Sportlich schlank, mit verwuschelten dunklen Haaren und dunklen Teint. Das Vorzeigebild eines italienischen Priesters.  
„Ich bin Pater John Sheppard und der Präfekt der vatikanischen Bibliothek hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt.“  
Der Akzent hatte nichts Italienisches an sich. Rodney vermutete, dass er aus den Südstaaten kam.  
„Ich spende nicht und arbeitsmäßig bin ich ausgelastet.“ ‚Die wurden ja immer dreister! Jetzt schickten sie ihre Mitarbeiter schon an die Haustür! Nein sollte doch wohl Nein heißen!’  
Er wollte die Tür schließen, doch mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte der Priester einen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen gestellt.  
„Mein Präfekt, Monsignore Gribaldi, hat vom Pentagon eine großzügige Spende erhalten, die Ihre Arbeitszeit beinhaltet. Bitte, Dr. McKay, lassen Sie mich hinein, ich möchte das nicht auf dem Flur besprechen.“  
„Ich lasse keine Fremden in meine Wohnung.“ ‚Schon gar nicht in das Chaos, das herrscht.’ Den Gedanken behielt er für sich.  
„Gibt es dann ‚neutralen Boden’ auf den wir uns treffen können?“ Sheppard war sehr hartnäckig.  
Bevor ein Priester auf seiner Schwelle campierte, gab Rodney nach.  
„In einer halben Stunde bei Starbucks auf dem North Academy Boulevard und Sie zahlen.“ Er blickte betont auf den Fuß, der die Tür blockierte und Sheppard zog ihn zurück.  
„Ich werde da sein.“  
Ob noch eine weitere Antwort kam, hörte Rodney nicht, denn er schloss die Tür.  
Er roch an seinem Shirt. Jupp, er musste noch duschen, bevor er sich unter Menschen begab.

Fünfunddreißig Minuten später betrat Rodney Starbucks. Er sah sofort den Priester, der in einer gemütlichen Ecke saß und ging zu ihm.  
„Hatten Sie keine Angst, dass ich Sie versetzen würde?“ Rodney setzte sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Platz.  
„Die Gefahr bestand, aber manchmal muss man ein Risiko eingehen.“ Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Rodney einen Umschlag. „Sie wollen sicher etwas von mir haben, mit dem ich mich ausweisen kann. Bitteschön. Während Sie lesen, hole ich Brownies und Kaffee. Sie trinken ihn bestimmt schwarz.“  
Als Rodney überrascht nickte, stand der Priester auf und ging zur Theke.

Die Schrift auf dem Umschlag erkannte der Wissenschaftler sofort: Sie war von Sam Carter, seiner Exfrau.

‚Hallo Rodney’, las er. ‚Entschuldige, dass wir so dreist waren, dich an den Vatikan zu verleihen, aber Daniel braucht ganz dringend Zugang zu einigen Büchern, für die man Sondergenehmigungen benötigt. Und die Zeit, auf diese Genehmigung zu warten, haben wir nicht.’ Rodney seufzte. Bei ihr musste wahrscheinlich wieder einmal die Welt gerettet werden. Oder die Galaxie. Auf der einen Seite war Rodney froh, dass er damit nichts mehr zu tun hatte und zu Hause, in Sicherheit, war. Auf der anderen Seite war er sehr neugierig und wenn die Erde schon in Gefahr war, dann wollte er es wissen.  
‚Da ich weiß, dass dich die Arbeit für das Pentagon nicht wirklich fordert und da der Vatikan ein Problem mit der Sicherheit der Bibliothek hat, wird es für dich bestimmt eine Abwechslung sein, die Sicherheitslücke zu finden.  
Viel Spaß  
Sam’

Rodney las den Brief noch ein Mal und steckte ihn weg. Zweifel an der Echtheit hatte er nicht. Nur seine Ex würde ihn ohne seine Zustimmung verleihen, niemand sonst würde es wagen. Auch wenn die Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen war, konnte er nie widerstehen, wenn sie um etwas bat. Nicht aus niemals erkalteter Liebe, sondern vor allem, weil sie immer die spannendsten Aufträge an Land zog.

Der Priester kam kurz darauf mit einem Tablett zurück, das er vor dem Wissenschaftler abstellte. Für sich hatte er auch eine Tasse Kaffee mitgebracht.  
Rodney probierte sein Getränk und seufzte auf. Seine Kaffeemaschine war nicht schlecht, aber hier schmeckte es viel besser. Er sollte öfters eine Pause machen und entspannen. Wenn er zu Fuß gehen würde, dann würde es sich auch nicht auf sein Gewicht auswirken. Die Kalorien für den Milchschaum hätte er dann auf dem Weg abtrainiert, rechnete er sich die Angelegenheit schön.

Nachdem seine erste Gier befriedigt war, betrachtete Rodney sein Gegenüber. Abgesehen von der Soutane wirkte der Mann gar nicht priesterlich. Sheppard war sonnengebräunt, sportlich und schien viel mehr Zeit in der Sonne als in der Kirche zu verbringen.  
„Sind Sie wirklich Priester?“, brach es aus Rodney heraus.  
Ein amüsiertes Lachen war eine Reaktion. „Sie sind nicht der erste, der mir diese Frage stellt. Ja, ich bin Pater John Sheppard von der Gesellschaft Jesu.“  
„Wie kommt es, dass Sie Priester geworden sind?“ Rodney war neugierig und es interessierte ihn nicht, ob seine Frage höflich war oder nicht.  
Sheppard lächelte, dann antwortete er: „Zum Orden bin ich über Umwege gekommen. Als Kind wollte ich Pilot der Air Force werden, aber ich habe auf Wunsch meines Vaters Jura studiert habe.“  
„Air Force? Sie wollten Soldat werden?“  
„Ich wollte Pilot werden“, verbesserte ihn der Priester. „Als Kind habe ich eine Blackbird gesehen und wollte sie fliegen. Auch alle anderen Kampfflugzeuge haben mich fasziniert. Aber dann bin ich doch dem Wunsch der Familie gefolgt. Ich habe nur kurz für das Familienunternehmen gearbeitet und dann gemerkt, dass ich nicht der knallharte Anwalt bin, den man braucht. Es gab einen Fall, wo ich eine Firma zugrunde richten musste und habe danach...“

Rodney hörte nicht mehr richtig zu. Der Name sagte ihm etwas.  
„Sie sind John Sheppard, von Sheppard Industries?“ Einer der wichtigsten Vertragspartner des Pentagon und Rodney kannte die Familie.  
Der Priester nickte.  
„Dann ist Dave Sheppard ihr Bruder?“  
„Ist er.“  
Seine Miene wurde ernst, richtig abweisend, sodass Rodney sich fragte, was vorgefallen war. Er besaß wenig Menschenkenntnisse, aber der klägliche Rest sagte ihm, dass er jetzt besser den Mund halten sollte.  
„Okay, ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie Priester sind.“ Er hob die Hände. „Verraten Sie mir, was Sie von mir wollen? Sam sagt nur, dass es um die Sicherheit geht.“

„Ich arbeite seit einigen Jahren als Rechtsbeistand für die Vatikanische Apostolische Bibliothek und seit der Neueröffnung im Jahr 2010 sind einige unersetzliche Bücher verschwunden. Die Versicherung weigert sich zu zahlen, weil wir keinen Nachweis haben, wie sie verschwunden sind.“  
„Wie viele Bücher hat die Bibliothek? Eine Million? Ist es da nicht normal, dass einige Bücher beim Ausleihen verloren gehen oder falsch einsortiert werden?“  
„Fast zwei Millionen. Aber hier handelt es sich um alte Handschriften, die nicht einfach so ausgeliehen werden können. Jeder, der Einsicht nehmen will, muss vorher einen Antrag stellen und meistens dürfen sie nur unter Aufsicht betrachtet werden. Man kann sie nicht einfach aus dem Regal nehmen, unter die Jacke stecken und damit die Bibliothek verlassen.“  
„Und wenn sie einfach nur falsch eingeräumt worden sind?“ Rodney fragte sich, ob er wirklich der richtige für diese Arbeit war. Für das Auffinden der verschollenen Bücher brauchten sie einen Detektiv und keinen Sicherheitsexperten.  
„Alle Bücher sind mit einem RFID-Transponder versehen. Wir hätten sie gefunden, wenn sie noch im Gebäude wären.“  
Rodney nickte anerkennend. Das war Technik nach seinem Geschmack.  
„Was soll ich jetzt machen?“  
„Begleiten Sie mich nach Rom, untersuchen Sie unsere Sicherheitsanlagen und dann sagen Sie uns, wo die Lücken sind.“  
„Ich reise nicht gerne, deswegen nehme ich nur Aufträge an, die ich von zu Hause aus abarbeiten kann.“  
„Major Carter hat mich vorgewarnt. Wir würden mit einem Privatjet des Vatikans fliegen und wenn Sie mir eine Liste mit ihren Allergien geben, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man sie berücksichtigt.“  
„Und was ist mit meiner Bezahlung?“  
„Das Pentagon bezahlt Sie weiter und wir zahlen Ihnen einen Auslandszuschlag. Wenn Sie erfolgreich sind, wird es darüber hinaus auch noch eine Prämie geben.“  
Rodney dachte an seine Arbeit. An die Ruhe, die er hatte und daran, dass es wirklich ein wenig langweilig war, seitdem er nicht mehr mit Sam zusammen war und für das SGC nur noch gelegentlich als Berater tätig war.  
Im Vergleich zu fremden Planeten würde Rom ein harmloses Abenteuer sein.  
„Gut, ich komme mit.“  
Sheppard grinste ihn an. „Wie viel Zeit brauchen Sie, um zu packen? Das Flugzeug kann jederzeit starten.“


	2. Teil 2

Rom, Italien

Rom, die ewige Stadt – viel hatte Rodney seit seiner Ankunft von ihr nicht gesehen. Sie waren in der Nacht gelandet und statt in die Stadt zu fahren hatte Sheppard ihn zum Hilton direkt am Flughafen gebracht. Dort hatte er seine erste Nacht in Italien verbracht. Das Bett hatte sehr bequem ausgesehen, aber die Matratze war viel zu weich und er war mit Rückenschmerzen aufgewacht.  
Nach einer langen, heißen Dusche hatte er sich vom Zimmerservice das Frühstück bringen lassen. Neben seinem Teller hatte Rodney sein Laptop aufgebaut und zurzeit arbeitete sich durch seine To-read-Liste, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Er stand auf und spürte prompt seinen Rücken. „Ich werde nie wieder reisen“, grummelte er vor sich hin, als er zum Eingang ging.  
Ein Blick durch den Spion und er öffnete die Tür, denn es war Sheppard in seiner schwarzen Soutane.  
„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte ihn der Priester.  
„Was soll an diesem Morgen gut sein? Die Matratze ist eine Katastrophe und viel zu weich. Mir tut alles weh.“  
Rodney ging zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich vorsichtig hin.  
„Soll ich für heute Nachmittag einen Termin mit einem unserer Ärzte vereinbaren?“ Sheppard setzte sich zu Rodney an den Tisch.  
„Das bringt nichts. Ich brauche eine Spezialmatratze, dann geht es wieder.“ ‚Sie müssen mehr Sport treiben’, hatten alle Ärzte bisher geraten und die Ärzte des Vatikans würden da keine Ausnahme machen. Aber bei seiner Arbeit hatte er keine Zeit dafür.  
„Kein Problem, von hier aus ist es sowieso viel zu weit, wenn Sie jeden Tag zur Bibliothek müssen. Ich habe arrangiert, dass Sie ab sofort in der Residenza Paolo VI. wohnen werden. Das Hotel liegt auf dem Gelände des Vatikans und Sie sind nur wenige Minuten Fußweg von der Bibliothek entfernt.“  
Rodney seufzte erleichtert und trank seinen Kaffee. Mit einem Blick auf Sheppard klappte er sein Laptop zu. „Danke sehr.“

Er schob dem Priester sein Tablett hin. „Möchten Sie auch etwas? Ich kann auch gerne ein weiteres Frühstück bestellen.“  
„Danke, nein, ich habe schon gefrühstückt.“  
„Und mit Ihren Mitbrüdern die Messe gefeiert.“ Rodney konnte sich das langweilige Leben zu gut vorstellen.  
Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war joggen.“  
Rodney sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Mein Orden ist nicht so streng gegliedert, dass ich zu einer bestimmten Zeit beten muss. Das geht bei unserer Arbeit gar nicht.“ Der Priester grinste.

Dann wurde er ernst. „Als ich zurück kam hatte ich auf meinem Handy eine Nachricht von meinen Mitarbeitern: Es ist ein weiteres Buch verschwunden. ‚Das Buch vom liebentbrannten Herzen’, eine Handschrift aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert.“  
„Ein sehr wertvolles Buch?“  
Der Priester nickte. „Ja, dieser Text war im späten Mittelalter sehr beliebt, aber nur fünf Handschriften haben die Zeit überdauert. Jede ist einzigartig. Aber jetzt haben wir einen ersten Hinweis, dass der Diebstahl innerhalb der letzten anderthalb Monate passiert sein muss, denn die Handschrift wurde vor sechs Wochen von einem Historiker eingesehen und danach ordnungsgemäß eingeräumt. Gestern sollte das Buch zur Einsicht im Leseraum ausgegeben werden. Als es nicht am Platz stand, hat man versucht, es mit dem Transponder zu finden und er hat nicht angeschlagen.“  
„Heißt dass, dass es nicht mehr in der Bibliothek ist? Sollte dann nicht Alarm geschlagen werden?“  
„Ja, genau das sollte passieren.“ Sheppard kratzte sich im Nacken. „Bei normalen Büchern wird der Transponder in dem Moment, in dem sie verliehen werden desaktiviert, aber dieses Buch ist nicht zum Verleih gedacht gewesen und der Transponder kann nicht desaktiviert werden. Egal durch welchen Ausgang man das Buch schmuggelt, die Alarmanlage müsste angehen. Wir haben sogar alle Fenster entsprechend gesichert. Auch die anderen Handschriften sind so gegen Diebstahl geschützt und es bereitet uns Kopfschmerzen, dass er trotzdem passiert ist.“  
„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden.“ Rodney leerte seine Tasse. „Ich packe schnell meine Sachen, dann können wir los.“  
„Dann hole ich mein Auto aus der Tiefgarage. Wir sehen uns gleich am Haupteingang.“ Der Priester stand auf und verließ die Suite.

Fünfzehn Minuten später starrte Rodney verblüfft auf Sheppards Auto. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einem neuen Fiat500, dessen Dach sich öffnen ließ.  
„Und in dieses Blechbüchse soll ich einsteigen?“ Das Auto war winzig. Wie sollte er darin einen Unfall überstehen?  
„Haben Sie schon mal versucht, in Rom einen Parkplatz zu finden? Oder im Stadtverkehr durchzukommen? Das ist das perfekte Auto. Klein, wendig und mit 100 PS hat es mehr Leistung als die meisten großen.“ Der Priester tätschelte das Lenkrad.  
‚Fehlte nur, dass das Auto einen Namen hat’. Rodney seufzte. Das würde eine Fahrt werden.  
„Fahren Sie vor, ich rufe mir ein Taxi.“  
„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ein italienischer Taxifahrer sicherer fährt als ein amerikanischer Priester?“ Sheppard sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Und mein Auto ist bestens gewartet.“  
So wie der Priester das sagte, war es wohl sein Hobby.  
„Gut!“ Rodney gab sich geschlagen und packte sein Gepäck in den Kofferraum. „Aber Sie halten sich an alle Verkehrsregeln und fahren ohne übermäßiges Risiko.“  
„Ich bin Priester, kein Rennfahrer warum sollte ich ein Risiko eingehen?“  
„Weil Sie es können.“  
Der Sitz war bequemer als er gedacht hatte und auf der Autobahn fuhr Sheppard wirklich vernünftig, aber als sie abfuhren, hatte der Priester wenig Einfluss auf den Fahrstil der anderen.

Als sie endlich am Hotel ankamen war Rodney fix und fertig mit den Nerven. Er war oft genug in den verschiedenen Städten im Berufsverkehr unterwegs gewesen, aber das war harmlos gegen den römischen Berufsverkehr gewesen. Zum Schluss hatte er die Augen geschlossen und gehofft, dass es schnell enden würde.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ Sheppards Stimme hörte sich sehr besorgt an.  
Rodney atmete langsam ein und aus.  
„Doctor McKay?“  
„Mir geht es gleich wieder besser.“ Der Wissenschaftler öffnete die Augen.  
Sie standen in einer schmalen Straße, direkt neben ihnen war der Eingang zum Hotel.  
„Dabei war die heutige Fahrt harmlos, was wohl daran liegt, dass Semesterferien sind.“  
„Was kann denn noch schlimmer werden?“ Rodney dachte mit Grauen an den Taxifahrer, der ihnen die Vorfahrt genommen hatte und nur dank Sheppards Vollbremsung ein Unfall verhindert worden war.  
„Zum Beispiel hat kein Vespafahrer versucht, sich todesmutig vor mein Auto zu drängeln.“ Sheppard lächelte versonnen. „Als ich vor vier Jahren nach Rom berufen wurde, habe ich zwei Monate gebraucht, um mich an diese Art des Autofahrens zu gewöhnen.“  
„Ich werde mich nicht daran gewöhnen. Sie werden sich etwas überlegen müssen, denn freiwillig fahre ich nicht mehr mit. Lieber laufe ich.“  
„Das ist in Rom auch nicht viel sicherer. Fahrradfahrer nehmen keine Rücksicht auf Fußgänger. Aber im Vatikan ist das anders. Fahrradfahrer sind toleriert und wissen das auch. Von hier bis zur Bibliothek sind es nur zehn Minuten Fußweg.“  
„Wenigstens ein Lichtblick“, grummelte Rodney. „Ich weiß, warum ich normalerweise keinen Auftrag mit Reistätigkeit annehme.“ Er atmete tief ein und aus. Langsam ging es ihm besser.  
„Sind Sie wieder so fit, dass Sie aussteigen können? Hinter uns drängelt jemand und ich muss gleich weiterfahren.“  
Rodney sah sich um. Ein SUV stand hinter ihnen und der Mann am Steuer machte ungeduldige Handbewegungen.  
„Muss ja wohl.“  
„Okay!“ Sheppard lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich bring das Auto weg und hole Sie in einer halben Stunde wieder ab, dann gehen wir zur Bibliothek.“  
„Einverstanden!“

Rodney stieg aus und holte das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Mit dem Aufzug musste er in den dritten Stock fahren, dort war die Rezeption.  
Das erste Zimmer war unzumutbar. Viel zu klein und er bekam in dem Abstellraum, das sie Badezimmer nannten, Platzangst.  
Eine energische Beschwerde später hatte er ein wesentlich größeres Zimmer, sodass er nach einer dreiviertel Stunde zufrieden auf den Fahrstuhl wartete. Wie immer, nahm er sein Laptop mit.  
Die anstrengende Autofahrt hatte er inzwischen halbwegs verarbeitet. Es war immer dasselbe: wenn er nicht selbst am Steuer saß und die Kontrolle hatte, geriet er bei jeder kritischen Situation in Panik, weil er sich stets die schlimmsten Folgen ausmalte. Er sah sich immer auf der Intensivstation eines Krankenhauses.

Als der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss anhielt, wartete der Priester schon auf ihn und lächelte, als er Rodney sah.  
„Haben Sie sich vom Zivilisationsschock erholt?“, fragte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
Beinahe hätte Rodney geantwortet, dass ein Besuch des Planeten MTK189 ein größerer Schock und der Grund war, dass er die Erde nicht mehr freiwillig verlassen würde.  
Aber da Sheppard nur Priester und kein Geheimnisträger war, musste er den Mund halten.  
„Ich bin ein schrecklicher Beifahrer“, gab er stattdessen zu. Zusammen verließen sie das Hotel. „Beim nächsten Mal fahre ich und Sie lotsen mich, dann werde ich keinen Panikanfall bekommen.“  
Sheppard grinste. „Ich bin ein genau so lausiger Beifahrer, das wird nicht funktionieren. Kommen Sie, Monsignore Gribaldi erwartet uns.“  
Der Priester deutete in Richtung des Petersplatzes und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Auch wenn Rodney nicht viel von Religion hielt und fast gar nichts von Kunst verstand, beeindruckte ihn die Anlage des Platzes. Sie war gewaltig und in sich ruhend.  
Es waren viele Touristen unterwegs, aber er konnte auch viele Priester in ihren altmodischen Ordenstrachten sehen.  
„Sind das Ihre Ordensbrüder?“, Rodney deutete auf einen anderen ebenfalls schwarz gekleideten Priester.  
Sheppard blickte nur einen Moment hin. „Nicht dass ich wüsste. Aber mein Orden hat auch keine besondere Ordenskleidung. Schwarz heißt also nicht, dass er automatisch der Gesellschaft Jesu angehört.“  
„Dann könnten Sie auch Jeans und Turnschuhe anziehen?“  
„Könnte ich. Aber für mich ist die Soutane einfacher.“

Rodney blickte ihn fragend an und der Priester zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anfangs habe ich normale Kleidung getragen, aber dann akzeptieren manche Frauen kein Nein. Seitdem ich die Soutane trage, ist es viel einfacher. Es passiert mir nur noch ganz selten, dass sich eine Frau nicht abwimmeln lässt.“  
Das wollte Rodney gerne glauben, denn selbst er hatte schon bemerkt, dass Sheppard sehr attraktiv war.  
„Mir ist leider noch keine so aufdringliche Frau begegnet. Leider.“ Er grinste den Priester schief an und erntete ein Lächeln.  
„Welche Frau ist überhaupt nicht ihr Typ?“, wollte der Priester wissen.  
„Wenn sie dumm ist,“ erwiderte Rodney wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
„Stellen Sie sich vor, dass so eine Frau unbedingt mit Ihnen ins Bett will und ein Nein nicht hinnimmt...“  
„Urgs!“ Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Dann würde ich auch Soutane tragen.“  
Sheppard grinste; sagte aber nichts.

Als sie am Gebäude der Schweizer Garde vorbei gingen, trainierte eine Einheit auf dem davor liegenden Platz. Neugierig blieb Rodney stehen.  
„Überwältigend, nicht wahr?“ Sheppard lotste ihn ein Stück zur Seite, damit er besser sehen konnte und nicht so viele Touristen vor sich hatte.  
„Ich erleide gerade einen Kulturschock“, gab Rodney zu.  
„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen.“  
„Ich bin nicht gläubig, aber das...“ Rodney bezog mit seiner Geste nicht nur die Soldaten, in ihrer altertümlichen, farbenprächtigen Uniform, sondern die ganze Umgebung mit ein. Es war so anders als Amerika und konnte an Exotik mit so manchen Planeten mithalten.  
„...ist eine ganz andere Welt“, ergänzte der Priester. „Eine, die gelernt hat, sich mit der normalen Welt zu arrangieren. Dabei gehöre ich eindeutig zur normalen Welt.“  
Rodney sah den Priester an. Er war ruhig und gelassen, doch irgendwie wirkte er auch sehr einsam.  
Verzweifelt überlegte Rodney, was er darauf sagen sollte, ihm fiel aber nichts Vernünftiges ein.  
„Kommen Sie“, Sheppard stupste ihn an. „Monsignore Gribaldi wartet auf uns, Dr. McKay. Die Garde können wir uns in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe ansehen. Gerne arrangiere ich auch eine Sonderführung für Sie.“  
Rodney nickte nur und folgte ihm.

Durch einen Nebeneingang betraten sie die Vatikanische Apostolische Bibliothek. Rodney musste sich ausweisen und bekam einen Besucherausweis, erst danach führte Sheppard ihn in einen Konferenzraum.  
Dort wartete ein alter Mann in einer rot-weißen Soutane auf ihn, der sich erhob, als sie eintraten.  
„Monsignore Gribaldi“, Rodney sah, wie John den Kopf zur Begrüßung neigte. „Darf ich Ihnen Dr. McKay vorstellen. Dr. McKay, dies ist Monsignore Gribaldi, der Präfekt der Vatikanischen Bibliothek.“  
Der Präfekt machte drei Schritte auf Sheppard zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Pater Sheppard, schön, dass Sie Dr. McKay so schnell überzeugen konnten, dass wir seine Hilfe brauchen.“  
„Ohne die Vereinbarung mit Colonel Carter wäre es nicht möglich gewesen. Hat Dr. Jackson Einsicht in die Bücher bekommen?“ Sheppard ging zum Tisch, setzte sich aber noch nicht hin.  
„Die hat er. Insgesamt hat er uns eine Liste von fast fünfzig Büchern vorgelegt, die er sehen wollte. Aber was er gesucht hat, hat er nicht gefunden und ist gestern Abend abgereist.“

Dann blickte der alte Mann Rodney an und schüttelte auch dessen Hand. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie eine angenehme Reise hatten.“  
Rodney blickte Sheppard an, der seine Augen auf den Präfekt gerichtet hielt. So zuckte der Wissenschaftler mit den Schultern. „Abgesehen vom Fahrstil der Italiener war es in Ordnung.“  
Gribaldi lächelte und setzte sich hin. „Ja, das Problem haben viele. Dr. Sheppard hat Ihnen von unseren Verlusten erzählt?“  
„Dr. Sheppard?“ Fragend sah Rodney wieder den Priester an.  
Der zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper. „Ich bin Doktor der Rechtswissenschaften und habe vor einigen Jahren zusätzlich einen Doktortitel in Kanonischem Recht erworben.“

In Anwesenheit des Prälaten verzichtete Rodney auf jegliche Reaktion, aber es überraschte ihn schon, dass unter dem wuscheligen Haar so viel Hirn versteckt war. Dass er nicht dumm war, hatte Rodney sofort gewusst, aber zwei Doktortitel? Sheppards ganzes Verhalten hatte keinen Hinweis gegeben, dass er mehr war, als nur ein Priester.  
So setzte er sich kommentarlos auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl und nahm die Kaffeekanne, die auf dem Tisch stand, um sich einzuschenken. Ein Fußtritt von Sheppard und ein weiterer warnender Blick erinnerte ihn daran, auch Gribaldi und dem Priester Kaffee einzuschenken.  
Sheppard trank einen Schluck und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Rodney fragte sich, wie er sich so hinfläzen konnte, ohne Rückenschmerzen zu bekommen.

„Wie viel wissen Sie über unsere Bibliothek?“, fragte der Prälat und lenkte Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Arbeit.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie eine der größten der Welt ist, und ich weiß, dass es Gerüchte gibt, dass es Bücher gibt, die Sie der Menschheit vorenthalten.“  
Sowohl Gribaldi als auch Sheppard seufzten und der Präfekt blickte Rodney gelassen an.  
„Wir sehen keinen Sinn darin, wertvolle Manuskripte, die zum Beispiel in altägyptisch geschrieben wurden, an Personen auszuhändigen, die diese Sprache nicht beherrschen. Die Bücher sind alt und zerbrechlich, sie leiden bei jeder Benutzung, egal wie vorsichtig man ist.“ Gribaldi trank einen Schluck, dann fuhr er fort. „In einigen Jahren wird es dieses Problem nicht mehr geben, weil wir die Bücher digitalisieren und sie dann für jeden zur Verfügung stehen. Wir haben dafür zehn Jahre eingerechnet, aber nach unserem aktuellen Zeitplan werden wir es in etwas mehr als neun Jahren schaffen. Ich bin schon gespannt, was man uns dann vorwerfen wird.“  
Rodney hasste Menschen, die viel erzählten, das nichts mit der anstehenden Aufgabe zu tun hatte. Gribaldi erzählte viel zu viel, das ihn im Moment nicht weiterbrachte. Aber da er wahrscheinlich derjenige war, der den Spesenscheck unterschreiben würde, versuchte Rodney nett zu sein. „Ich habe schon festgestellt, dass vieles hier sehr modern ist.“

„Als wir das Gebäude vor einigen Jahren renovieren mussten, wurde die Bibliothek für drei Jahre geschlossen. Diese Zeit haben wir nicht nur genutzt, um eine Inventur zu machen und zu entscheiden, welche Bücher restauriert werden müssen, wir haben alle Werke mit RFID-Etiketten versehen, damit wir sie leichter finden können.“  
Genau das, was Sheppard ihm auch schon gesagt hatte.  
„Aber dennoch jetzt sind einige Bücher verschollen.“  
„Ja, mittelalterliche Handschriften, unsere größten Schätze. Die verschwundenen Bücher wurden zwar bereits digitalisiert, dennoch es ist ein großes Unglück.“  
Rodney ahnte, dass Gribaldi noch lange über den Verlust jammern würde und wollte dies verhindern.

Er nahm sein Laptop und klappte es auf. „Ich habe Pater Sheppard doch richtig verstanden, dass Sie mich angeworben haben, um herauszufinden, wo die Lücke in Ihrer Sicherungsanlage ist, damit Sie wissen, wie die Bücher verschwunden sind?“  
„Genau aus diesem Grund“, stimmte Gribaldi ihm zu.  
„Gut, dann fangen wir doch zu arbeiten an. Ich brauche Pläne. Den Grundriss der Bibliothek, dann die Pläne, wo Überwachungskameras stehen. Wie lange werden die Bänder aufbewahrt? Was haben Sie sonst noch für Sicherheitsvorkehrungen? Gibt es Bewegungsmelder oder andere Sensoren, die installiert wurden?“ Während Rodney seine Fragen runterratterte blickte er auf seinen Computer, der ihm keine Internetverbindung anzeigte. Hatte man selbst in der entlegensten Gegend der Erde eine – zugegeben schlechte – Verbindung, war hier nichts, nada, niente. Rodney verstand es nicht.

Gribald lehnte sich in einem Stuhl zurück. „Alle Räume, in denen wir die Handschriften aufbewahren, sind videoüberwacht. Zusätzlich gibt es eine Alarmanlage, die unter anderem auf verschiedene Sensoren reagiert. Die Videos speichern wir vier Wochen. Wir haben auch schon die Aufzeichnungen vom Lagerort der Handschriften durchgesehen, konnten aber nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Wissen Sie, ehrlich gesagt …“  
Rodney unterbrach ihn, ehe er sich in Spekulationen verlieren konnte. „Sehr gut. Wie bekomme ich hier Internetzugang? Haben Sie W-Lan?“  
Monsignore Gribaldi zuckte die Schultern und stand auf. „Ich bin Ihnen bei diesen Dingen keine Hilfe. Pater Sheppard beherrscht die moderne Technik viel besser. Klären Sie das alles mit ihm. Bitte halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden und wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen...“ Er beendete den Satz nicht.  
„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich genug Kaffee habe, das wird schon helfen. Wann bekomme ich die Pläne?“  
Sheppard erhob sich ebenfalls. „Dafür gehen wir am besten in mein Büro. Dort bekommen Sie Ihre Internetverbindung und über meinen Rechner haben Sie Zugang zu allem, was Sie benötigen. Kaffee bekommen Sie dort auch.“  
„Worauf warten wir noch?“ Rodney klappte sein Laptop zu

Spät am Abend musste Rodney zugeben, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die Handschriften eigentlich perfekt waren. Er hatte alles versucht, aber er es war ihm noch nicht einmal möglich gewesen, sich in die Überwachungskameras einzuhacken, um den Leuten in der Zentrale ein falsches Bild vorzugaukeln.  
Egal was er versucht hatte, sie waren ihm einen Schritt voraus.  
Müde massierte er seine Nasenwurzel.

„Genug für heute?“ Sheppard betrat das Büro und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.  
Statt sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zu setzten, ging er zu dem Tisch mit den bequemen Sesseln, von denen einer von Rodney okkupiert wurde. Das Laptop stand auf der Glasplatte vor ihm und dahinter hatte er einige Unterlagen ausgebreitet.  
„Genug, um zu wissen, dass es kein einfacher Job sein wird. Wer auch immer für die Sicherheit zuständig ist, hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das sehe ich sehr selten.“  
Pater Sheppard nahm die Laptoptasche und legte sie auf den Tisch, setzte sich auf den frei gewordenen Stuhl neben Rodney und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Ich werde das Lob an Pater Zelenka weitergeben.“  
„Das war ein Priester?“ Rodney sah John ungläubig an.

„Heutzutage haben viele Ordensbrüder ein anderes Leben geführt, bevor sie sich für ein Leben im Dienste des Herrn entscheiden. Radek Zelenka ist einer davon und seinen Informatikkenntnissen verdanken wir nicht nur die Sicherheitsanlage, sondern auch das ganze Netzwerk. Er möchte Sie sowieso kennen lernen, soll ich morgen ein Treffen arrangieren?“  
„Wieso war er nicht von Anfang an dabei? Das hätte mir bestimmt viel Suchen erspart“, regte Rodney sich auf.  
„Aber Sie hätten es nicht in Ruhe testen können. Und das ist doch für Ihre Arbeit sehr wichtig.“  
Rodney hasste Sheppards selbstzufriedenes Grinsen.  
„Machen Sie Feierabend, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.“  
„Gut.“ Rodney sicherte die Daten dann schaltete er das Laptop auf Standby. „Wissen Sie, was ich vermisse?“  
„Noch einen Kaffee? Sie haben heute zwei Kannen getrunken.“ Der Priester stand auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und fuhr seinen Computer runter.  
„Nein, eine Liste mit den Namen der verschwundenen Bücher, wo sie aufbewahrt wurden und wer Zugriffsrechte hatte.“  
„Kann ich die morgen früh raus suchen, weil...“ Sheppard deutete auf seinen Computer.  
„Ja, ja.“ Rodney wedelte mit der rechten Hand in der Luft. „Ich will jetzt nur noch etwas essen und ins Bett.“  
„Wenn Sie möchten, begleite ich Sie zu einem Restaurant und dann bringe ich Sie zum Hotel.“  
„Gerne.“  
Rodney wollte die Chance nutzen, um mehr über Sheppard heraus zu finden. Er wollte wissen, welche Rolle er in der Bibliothek einnahm.

Eine Stunde später hatte Rodney erfahren, dass Sheppard an dritter Stelle in der Verwaltung der Bibliothek stand. Kardinal Woolsey war als Kardinalbibliothekar der eigentliche Leiter, ihm zur Seite gestellt war der Präfekt Gribaldi und Sheppard kümmerte sich um die rechtlichen Belange der Bibliothek. Sowie um alle Dinge, für die Woolsey und Gribaldi nicht mehr fit genug waren.

Das Abendessen hatte Rodney zugesagt und nun standen sie noch für einen Moment auf der Terrasse seines Hotels. Der Blick auf den erleuchteten Vatikan war wunderschön. Rodney hielt nicht viel von Romantik, konnte aber verstehen, dass ein weiteres Paar die Terrasse betrat, Händchen hielt und sich scheu auf die Wange küsste. Dann bemerkten sie plötzlich den Priester und sie verschwanden tuschelnd. Sheppards Soutane hatte wirklich eine abschreckende Wirkung.

Rodney musste gähnen, der Tag war wirklich lang gewesen. Es war fast Mitternacht und die Terrasse würde dann geschlossen.  
„Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie noch zu Ihrem Zimmer.“ Sheppard berührte fürsorglich seinen Arm.

Tief in Gedanken ging er zu seinem Zimmer, schloss auf, ging hinein und wollte sich gerade von Johne verabschieden, als er etwas über dem Bett sah.  
„Oh mein Gott!“  
„Was ist?“ John betrat unaufgefordert den Raum, sah sich die Bescherung kurz an, zückte sein Handy und rief jemand an.  
Rodney ging noch ein Stück näher, bevor er etwas berühren konnte, wurde er von dem Priester zurück gehalten.  
„Nicht, sonst zerstören Sie Beweismaterial.“  
Er hatte Recht. Rodney konnte den Anblick nicht länger ertragen und verließ das Zimmer.  
„Sheppard hier. Wir haben einen Zwischenfall. Schicken sie Einsatzkräfte zur Residenza Paolo VI.“ Einen Moment war es ruhig, dann sprach der Priester wieder. „Über dem Bett von Dr. McKay wurde mit Blut ‚Fahr nach Hause, McKay, oder du bist tot’, geschrieben. Und so wie es aussieht, hat man eine Katze auf dem Bett getötet, um ihr Blut dafür zu verwenden.“


	3. Teil 3

Rodney schluckte, schluckte noch einmal. Aber der Würgereiz wurde zu groß. Die nächste Toilette war in seinem Zimmer und da er nicht auf den Teppich erbrechen wollte, lief er ins Bad, beugte sich über die Toilette und wurde alles, was er in den letzten Stunden gegessen hatte, los.  
Als nichts mehr raus kam, fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, dann wurde ihm ein feuchter Lappen gereicht. Dankbar nahm er ihn und wischte sich sein Gesicht ab.  
„Danke.“  
„Kein Problem, geht es jetzt besser?“ Der Priester hörte sich sehr besorgt an.  
„Nicht wirklich, war es tatsächlich eine Katze?“ Er hatte sie selbst gesehen, hoffte aber, dass Sheppard es verneinen würde.  
„Ich befürchte ja. Gleich kommen Beamte vom Gendameriekorps und werden den Fall untersuchen. Da das Verbrechen auf dem Gebiet des Vatikans begannen wurde, sind sie dafür zuständig und die italienische Polizei kann uns nicht reinreden.“  
„Okay.“ Rodney versuchte aufzustehen, es ging, obwohl sich seine Beine wie Wackelpudding anfühlten. Er ließ zu, dass der Priester ihn aus dem Zimmer führte und dafür sorgte, dass er nicht auf das Bett schauen konnte. Im Flur stand jetzt ein Stuhl, auf den er sich setzen konnte.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken, einen Schluck Wasser?“  
„Mir wäre etwas Hochprozentiges lieber.“  
Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sie müssen nüchtern sein, wenn man Sie gleich befragt. Danach bekommen Sie von mir, was sie wollen. Warten Sie hier. Ich informiere den Portier, dass Sie ein anderes Zimmer brauchen.“  
Er drückte Rodney einen Becher in die Hand. Der Wissenschaftler nippte und verzog sein Gesicht. Leitungswasser, mit Chlorgeschmack.  
Trotzdem trank er es. Langsam, Schluck für Schluck und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht an die tote Katze auf seinem Bett zu denken.  
Sie war graugetigert und hatte dagelegen, als ob sie schlafen würde. Nur der aufgeschlitzte Bauch und das Blut zeugten von dem Verbrechen. Die Katze, ein unschuldiges Tier, war seinetwegen gestorben, weil jemand meinte, ihm auf diese Weise eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen. Nach nur einem Tag. ‚Da schien jemand sehr viel Dreck am Stecken zu haben.’  
Rodney schluckte, schluckte noch einmal und hoffte, dass sein Magen sich wieder beruhigte, es war doch nichts mehr drin, was er verlieren konnte.

„McKay?“ Er blickte hoch. Sheppard stand vor ihm und sah ihn ein wenig hilflos an.  
Er schluckte noch einmal. „Es geht schon“, krächzte Rodney. „Muss gehen.“  
Schritte erklangen auf den Flur.  
Dankbar für die Ablenkung blickte er hoch. Er sah einige Männer in blauer Uniform, die näher kamen.  
„Guten Abend, Pater Sheppard, Dr. McKay?“  
Rodney riss sich zusammen. „Guten Abend. Können Sie dafür sorgen, dass alles schnellstmöglich erledigt wird? Es ist spät, ich bin müde und ich sehne mich nach etwas Hochprozentigem und einem Bett.“ Schlafen würde er wahrscheinlich nicht können, aber es würde ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken geben.  
„Ich werde mich bemühen.“ Der Mann hatte eindeutig einen amerikanischen Akzent, und mit seiner dunklen Hautfarbe wirkte er nicht sehr europäisch.  
Als er an Rodney vorbei ging und das Zimmer betrat, hatte der Wissenschaftler nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, ihm zu folgen. Er trank noch ein Schluck Wasser und wartete, bis der Mann wieder hinaus kam.

Keine fünf Minuten später war dies der Fall.  
„Dr. McKay, kann ich Ihnen einige Fragen stellen?“  
„Ich warte nur darauf, bitte beeilen Sie sich, irgendein Bett wartet auf mich, denn das Zimmer werde ich bestimmt nicht mehr betreten.“ Rodney merkte, dass es wohl arroganter klang als beabsichtigt, aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben.  
„Kein Problem. Eigentlich habe ich nur eine Frage: Wissen Sie, wer das war, oder können Sie sich vorstellen, wer Sie so bedrohen könnte?“

Genervt blickte Rodney den Priester an. „Haben Sie ihm noch nicht gesagt, warum ich hier bin?“  
John schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann denn?“  
„Okay, Inspektor …?“, Rodney sah den Beamten fragend an.  
„Bates“, half dieser aus.  
„Inspektor Bates. Erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich Ihren Namen behalte.“ Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände, als dieser etwas entgegnen wollte.„Ich bin normalerweise als Sicherheitsberater für die amerikanische Regierung tätig. Man hat mich an den Vatikan ausgeliehen, damit ich die Sicherheitseinrichtung der Bibliothek überprüfe, um herauszufinden, wie es zum Diebstahl verschiedener Handschriften gekommen ist. Anscheinend eilt mir mein Ruf voraus und jemand will nicht, dass ich erfolgreich bin. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“  
„Wie lange sind Sie schon in Rom?“ Die Miene des Mannes war ausdruckslos. Er war professionell genug, um sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Rodney schätzte so ein Verhalten.  
„Wir sind gestern Abend angekommen und ich habe im Hilton übernachtet, heute bin ich hierhin umgezogen.“  
„Pater Sheppard, wie kommt es, dass Sie hier sind. Ihre Wohnung ist doch auf der andern Seite des Vatikans?“  
„Das ist richtig“, der Priester lächelte. „Da Dr. McKay bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet hat, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass er noch ein Abendessen bekommen hat und ihn dann in das Hotel begleitet, Inspektor Bates.“

„Woher weiß er, wo Sie wohnen?“ Rodney war neugierig.  
„Der Vatikan ist ein Dorf. Es wohnen weniger als 1000 Personen auf dem Gelände“, entgegnete John.  
„Ich ermittle auch bei den Diebstählen und habe Pater Sheppard empfohlen, sich einen Berater zu holen. Zudem ist er uns als ‚Eiliger Pater’ bekannt.“  
John kratzte seinen Nacken und schien ein wenig verlegen zu sein. „Dreißig Stundenkilometer Höchstgeschwindigkeit ist eine Zumutung. Besonders nachts ist es nicht notwendig, so langsam zu fahren.“  
„Und wenn Sie der Papst persönlich wären: wer zu schnell fährt, zahlt. Egal, wann geblitzt wird.“  
„Ich weiß, ich musste oft genug zahlen.“ John seufzte. „Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?“  
„Nein“, Inspektor Bates schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden den Raum absuchen und hoffen, verwertbare DNA zu finden. Aber wenn es wirklich die Diebe der Handschriften sind, dann bezweifele ich, dass wir etwas finden werden. Es tut mir leid, Dr. McKay, ich kann Ihnen noch nicht einmal erlauben, frische Kleidung mitzunehmen.“  
Rodney seufzte. „Ich werde es irgendwie überleben. Aber nur, wenn ich bald ein Bett habe, in dem ich schlafen kann.“

Als ob das ein Stichwort war, sah Rodney, dass sich ein Mann im dunklen Livre näherte.  
„Dr. McKay?“  
„Das bin ich.“  
„Wir sind bis auf ein Zimmer komplett ausgebucht und wie ich in den Unterlagen meines Kollegen gelesen habe, haben Sie diesen Raum heute Morgen rundweg abgelehnt. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich andere Hotels anrufen, damit Sie ein besseres Zimmer bekommen, aber das kann dauern.“  
Rodney seufzte. „Ich habe es abgelehnt, weil der Raum zu klein ist. Aber es ist besser als gar kein Zimmer und ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, jetzt noch in ein anderes Hotel zu gehen. Haben Sie einen Schlüssel?“  
Der Portier reichte ihm den Schlüssel. Eine Dusche, dann würde er die Minibar leeren und dann hoffentlich einige wenige Stunden schlafen.  
„Können Sie mir noch Ersatzkleidung besorgen?“, wandte er sich an den Portier. „Ich brauche Unterwäsche, Jeans und ein Hemd.“  
„Um wie viel Uhr möchten Sie morgen früh die Sachen haben. Das geht auf Kosten des Hauses und wir entschuldigen, dass es einem Fremden gelungen ist, in Ihr Zimmer einzudringen.“  
„Ja, ja!“ Rodney hob abwehrend die Hand. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Ist morgen früh neun Uhr zu früh?“  
„Nein, das schaffen wir. Der Inhalt der Minibar in Ihrem Zimmer ist diese Nacht für Sie ohne Berechnung. Noch eine kleine Entschuldigung für den Zwischenfall. Ich habe die Bitte, diesen Vorfall mit Diskretion zu behandeln.“  
Rodney konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dies den Ruf des Hotels ruinieren könnte. Da man ihn bisher gut behandelt hatte und sogar die Minibar frei war, stimmte er der Bitte zu.  
„Mach ich. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe ein Rendezvous, das ich nicht verpassen will.“  
„Erholsame Nacht“, wünschte ihm Sheppard. „Soll ich Sie abholen, oder finden Sie den Weg zur Bibliothek?“  
„Den finde ich alleine.“ Bevor noch jemand ihn abhalten konnte, stürmte Rodney davon. Er wollte einfach seine Ruhe haben und das Bild der toten Katze in Alkohol ertränken.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Rodney leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst ging es ihm ganz gut. Die Kleidung, die der Zimmerservice gebracht hatte, passte und zum Frühstück gab es viel Kaffee. Die Erinnerung an dem Vorabend war ein wenig verschwommen und das war auch gut so.

Als er gegen zehn Uhr die Bibliothek betrat, schickte der Pförtner ihn direkt zu Sheppards Büro.  
Der Priester saß vor seinem Computer und blickte hoch, als Rodney die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Konnten Sie schlafen?“  
„Mit der Hilfe von viel Alkohol. Und wenn man meint, mich damit einzuschüchtern, dann haben die Idioten sich getäuscht. Jetzt will ich sie erst Recht finden.“  
„Als Priester muss ich sagen, dass Rache nicht die Motivation sein soll.“  
„Und was ist ihre persönliche Meinung?“, wollte Rodney wissen.  
„Wer eine Katze tötet, nur um jemand andern Angst einzujagen, hat die zehn Gebote nicht verstanden. Und ich befürchte, dass er noch andere Dinge tun wird, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen.“ Der Priester lächelte, doch es war kein nettes Lächeln. Es erinnerte ein wenig an ein Zähnefletschen und passte so gar nicht zu einem Mann der Kirche.  
„Gut, dann fangen wir an.“  
Rodney nahm sein Laptop und setzte sich hin.

Den restlichen Vormittag arbeitete er sich durch die Programmierung.

Beim Mittagessen lernte er Pater Zelenka kennen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Tscheche nicht nur Informatik studiert hatte, sondern wirklich jeden Trick kannte, um ein Gebäude so sicher wie möglich zu machen.  
Er führte Rodney auch durch die Bibliothek und erläuterte jede einzelne Kameraposition, zeigte, wo Sensoren angebracht waren und wo nachts zusätzlich noch Infrarot vor ungeladenen Besuchern schützte. Zusätzlich erklärte er auch, wie die Handschriften gepflegt und gelagert werden mussten, damit sie auch die nächsten Jahrhunderte überstehen würden.  
Nichts, was Rodney weiter half.  
Nach dem Abendessen, zu dem Zelenka ihn in die einzige Pizzeria des Vatikans schleppte, verabschiedete er sich und Rodney kehrte zurück zur Bibliothek, um weiter über den Daten zu brüten.

„Gibt es Fortschritte?“  
Rodney schreckte hoch. Sheppard hatte das Büro betreten und sah ihn fragend an.  
Doch er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Nicht wirklich. Ich bin mir nur sicher, dass die Diebstähle während der regulären Öffnungszeiten stattfinden. Bei den Alarmanlagen, die Zelenka eingebaut hat, ist nachts alles sicher.“  
„Ich habe die Liste der verschollenen Handschriften.“ Sheppard reichte Rodney ein Blatt Papier.

‚Das Buch vom liebentbrannten Herzen’ aus dem 15. Jahrhundert.  
‚Missale des Girolamo Basso della Rovere’ aus dem späten 15. Jahrhundert  
‚Barb. Lat. 393’ ein Stundenbuch von 1480  
‚Vat. LAT. 5974’ ein Evangeliar aus dem letzten Viertel des 12. Jahrhunderts  
‚Reg.LAT 438’ ‚Martyrologium des Wandalbert von Prüm’ aus dem 9. Jahrhundert  
‚CHIG. C VIII 234’ Kyriale und Motetten aus dem späten 15. Jahrhundert

Dazu wurden noch die Lagerreihe in der die Schriften normalerweise standen und die Entleiher aufgelistet.  
Rodney legte das Blatt auf den Schreibtisch. „Das sind insgesamt sechs Bücher, die verschwunden sind?“  
„Ja, nicht viele, aber sie gehören zu den wertvollsten, die wir haben“, gab Sheppard zu.  
„Wie viel ist jedes wert?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Der Priester zuckte mit den Schultern, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und lümmelte sich in seinen Stuhl. Anders konnte Rodney seine Art zu sitzen nicht beschreiben.  
„Sie müssen doch wissen, wie viel die Bücher wert sind. Sie sind doch versichert und sind damit auch geschätzt worden.“  
Sheppard gab einen Ton von sich, den Rodney als Schnauben interpretierte. „Wir haben insgesamt etwa 300.000 Objekte versichert. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass die Versicherung sich jedes einzelne angesehen hat? Jede einzelne Handschrift ist pauschal mit fünf Million Euro versichert. Aber es sind besonders wertvolle Stücke verschwunden und ich schätze, dass sie einen Schwarzmarktpreis von 15 bis 20 Millionen Euro pro Stück haben.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Rodney seine Kinnlade wieder eingesammelt hatte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Bücher so wertvoll waren. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum so viel Aufwand um die Konservierung, Restauration und korrekte Lagerung betrieben wurde.  
„Fünfzehn Millionen mal sechs?“, krächzte er. Seine Gedanken rasten. „Ich brauche eine Liste von allen Mitarbeitern, die Zugang zu den Handschriften haben.“  
„Das haben wir auch schon überprüft“, gab Sheppard zu. „Bei so einem Wert kann auch ein aufrechter Mann schwach werden. Wir befürchten, dass ein Sammler die Diebstähle in Auftrag gegeben hat und einen oder mehrere Angestellte bestochen hat.“  
„Und warum sagen Sie mir das jetzt erst?“ Empört hob Rodney die Hände und sah den Priester vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Weil Sie unvoreingenommen alle Fakten analysieren sollten“, verteidigte sich Sheppard. „Aber da Sie eine ähnliche Schlussfolgerung ziehen, müssen wir herausfinden, wer schwach geworden ist. Ich veranlasse, dass Sie morgen früh auch Zugriff auf die Personalakten bekommen, vielleicht finden Sie etwas, was ich übersehen habe. Was halten Sie davon, Feierabend zu machen?“  
Rodney sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon wieder nach zehn. „Einverstanden.“ Er sicherte die Daten, schaltete das Laptop aus und packte es ein. Im Hotel würde er weiter über den Daten grübeln können.

‚Hotel – verdammt, das habe ich vergessen’ Er hatte das Thema zwar verdrängen wollen, aber seine Sachen brauchte er.  
„Apropos. Haben Sie schon Ergebnisse von der Spurensicherung im Hotel?“  
„Hat Bates Ihnen nicht bescheid gesagt? Er hat Sie deswegen heute Nachmittag gesucht.“  
„Ich war mit Zelenka unterwegs, da hat er mich wohl verpasst. Wissen Sie mehr?“  
Sheppard nickte. „Ja, Ihre Sachen hat man frei gegeben, aber nicht das Zimmer. Man hat Ihre Koffer in den Raum gebracht, wo Sie letzte Nacht geschlafen haben.“  
Rodney seufzte. „Das Zimmer ist so klein, dass man Platzangst bekommt. Im Bad habe ich Probleme, mich zu bewegen.“  
„Meine Wohnung ist auch nicht viel größer, sonst würde ich Ihnen meine Couch anbieten.“  
„Danke. Aber mein Rücken macht so etwas nicht mit. Ich werde es schon überstehen. Ich schlafe ja nur in dem Zimmer, den Rest des Tages bin ich unterwegs.“  
„Dann begleite ich Sie zum Hotel.“  
„Das ist nicht notwendig“, wehrte Rodney ab. „Ich finde den Weg schon alleine.“  
„Möchten Sie auch alleine kontrollieren, ob man Ihnen eine weitere Warnung aufs Zimmer geschickt hat?“ Sheppard hörte sich besorgt an.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein“, gab Rodney zu. „Gut, begleiten Sie mich.“  
Er nahm sein Laptop und ging zum Ausgang.

Wieder gingen sie über den Petersplatz. Es war ruhiger, nur noch einige wenige Besucher liefen über das Gelände. Die Sonne war untergegangen und der Petersdom wurde von unzähligen Lichtern erleuchtet.  
Von weit her konnte man Autolärm hören, doch der Vatikan schien eine ruhige Oase zu sein.  
In Gedanken folgte Rodney dem Priester. Er rätselte, wie man tagsüber eine der Handschriften stehlen konnte. Da gab es so viele Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, dass das eigentlich gar nicht passieren durfte. Und doch hatte jemand eine Lücke gefunden.

„McKay! Runter!“ Sheppards Ruf riss Rodney aus seinen Gedanken.  
Das Training des SGC bewährte sich. Ohne nachzudenken ließ er sich fallen.  
„Au, verdammt“, fluchte er, da das Abrollen nicht so gut geklappt hatte wie früher. Er schien wohl etwas aus der Übung zu sein und die Quittung war, dass er sich das Handgelenk verletzt hatte.

Ein Schuss ertönte, ein zweiter und ein dritter.

Rodney fühlte einen Einschlag, aber keine Schmerzen.  
Er sah eine Gestalt mit einer Waffe, die sich näherte und nirgendwo auf dem Platz gab es eine Möglichkeit, in Deckung zu gehen.  
Irgendwo kreischte eine Frau. Sie schien aber weit weg zu sein.  
„Geh hinter den Springbrunnen in Deckung!“, rief Sheppard ihm zu.

Hektisch sah Rodney sich um. Nur wenige Meter entfernt war der hell erleuchtete Brunnen.  
Er erwartete, dass er sich vor Schmerzen nicht bewegen konnte, aber er fühlte nur eine Taubheit in der Schulter. So schnell es ging krabbelte er zum Brunnen. Dabei hörte er, wie Schritte näher kamen. Die Absätze dröhnten laut auf dem Boden und hallten in seinem Kopf wieder.  
Seitdem er nicht mehr aktiv für das SGC arbeitete, hatte er damit gerechnet, an einem Herzinfarkt oder ganz simpel in seinem Bett zu sterben, nicht aber auf dem Petersplatz in Rom erschossen zu werden.

Wieder ertönte ein Schuss.


	4. Teil 4

Ob ich dafür auf Seite eins in den Schlagzeilen kommen werde?’, fuhr ihm durch den Kopf.  
Dieses Mal fühlte er keinen Einschlag. Der Attentäter hatte ihn verfehlt.  
Noch ein kleiner Satz und er lag hinter dem Brunnen, halbwegs in Sicherheit. Hastig sah er sich um. Wo war der Attentäter und wo war Sheppard? Rodney robbte um den Brunnen herum und sah, wie zwei Personen miteinander rangen, dann riss sich einer los und lief davon. Der andere kam näher.  
Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell.

„McKay! Ist Ihnen etwas passiert?“  
Er erkannte Sheppards Stimmer und atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich bin getroffen worden, fühle aber keinen Schmerz. Es ist wahrscheinlich der Schock.“  
Sirenen ertönten und mehrere Wagen fuhren mit Blaulicht auf das Gelände. Polizisten sprangen aus den Autos und verteilten sich auf den Platz. Gleichzeitig stürmten Soldaten der Schweizer Garde auf das Gelände. Sie verteilten sich und schienen alle Ein- und Ausgänge abzuriegeln.

Wie lange war es her, dass er angegriffen worden war? Es kam Rodney wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber wenn er eine realistische Einschätzung abgeben sollte, dann war es wahrscheinlich erst vor einigen Minuten passiert. Diese Verzerrung der Zeit hatte er auch auf Missionen immer wieder erlebt.

„Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen. Gleich kommt ein Krankenwagen.“  
Sheppard hockte sich zu ihm und hielt Rodneys Hand.  
„Sterbe ich? Wollen Sie mir die letzte Ölung geben?“ Panik stieg in Rodney auf. Er war noch nicht so weit, hatte noch so viel vor. Er war noch weit vom Nobelpreis entfernt.  
„Sie sterben nicht.“ Sheppard sprach auf ihn ein. „Sie werden sich doch nicht von einem Attentäter klein kriegen lassen. Atmen Sie ruhig ein und aus. Gleich ist der Notarzt da, der wird sich um Sie kümmern.“  
Rodney befolgte die Anordnung der Priesters und atmete langsam ein und aus und versuchte an etwas anders als seine kaputte Schulter, an etwas Schönes zu denken.  
Er dachte an Sam, sie würde sich bestimmt Vorwürfe machen, weil sie ihn in diesen Job ‚vermittelt’ hatte und an seinem Grab weinen. Das war keine schöne Vorstellung und er versuchte sich an etwas Angenehmeres zu erinnern. Seine Katze, Spot, um die sich jetzt die Nachbarin kümmerte. Das Schnurren hatte immer eine beruhigende Auswirkung auf ihn gehabt. Und manchmal war er besonders kreativ gewesen, nachdem er Spot gekrault hatte.

„Können Sie bitte ein Stück zur Seite gehen?“  
In Rodneys Sichtfeld tauchte ein Arzt auf.  
„Sie haben Glück, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit nicht verblutet bin“, begrüßte er den Arzt.  
„Weniger als fünf Minuten nach dem Alarm beim Patienten zu sein, ist in Rom ein Rekord. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu beklagen.“ Der Doktor hatte einen schottischen Akzent und Rodney fragte sich langsam, ob in Rom überhaupt Italiener lebten.  
Das amüsierte Funkeln in Sheppards Augen war nicht zu übersehen, aber als der Priester Rodneys Hand loslassen wollte, hielt er eisern fest. „Wenn ich schwer verletzt bin, möchte ich getröstet werden, bitte bleiben Sie bei mir.“  
„Wie Sie wünschen.“  
Sheppard rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit der Arzt sich über Rodney beugen konnte.  
„Wo sind Sie getroffen worden?“, wollte der Doktor wissen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe nur einen Einschlag gefühlt und seitdem ist meine rechte Schulter taub. Sieht man denn nicht das Blut?“  
„Hier ist kein Blut, aber halten Sie still, ich schneide Sie jetzt aus Ihrer Kleidung.“  
Mit einer großen Schere schnitt er durch die Jacke und das Hemd. Anschließend tastete er die Schulter behutsam ab.  
Als er eine Stelle am Nacken berührte schrie Rodney auf. „Das tut weh! Können Sie mich nicht vorsichtiger untersuchen?“  
„Es ist nichts zu sehen, aber...“ Der Mann tastete noch einmal die Schulter ab. „Haben Sie etwas getragen, als man auf Sie geschossen hat?“  
„Nur mein Laptop. Wieso?“  
„Weil Sie keine Schussverletzung haben. Aber einige Hämatome, die darauf hinweisen, dass Sie eine Tasche getragen haben, deren Riemen sich tief in Ihre Schulter gegraben hat. Davon haben Sie das taube Gefühl.“  
„Ich bin nicht getroffen worden?“ Ungläubig sah er den Arzt an.  
Als der Mann zustimmend nickte, setzte Rodney sich vorsichtig auf. Dabei musste er Johns Hand loslassen.  
„Mein Laptop habe ich verloren, als ich mich in Sicherheit brachte. Die Tasche muss da vorne irgendwo liegen.“ Er zeigte auf den Punkt, wo er sich hingeworfen hatte.  
„Ich schau nach, ob Sie dort noch ist.“ John stand auf und ging in die von ihm angedeutete Richtung.

Der Wissenschaftler sah, wie er sich bückte und einer der Uniformierten zu ihm eilte und davon abhielt, etwas aufzuheben. Ein weiterer Gendarm ging zu John und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe auf den Gegenstand. Er sagte etwas zu dem Priester, der anschließend zurückkam.  
„Die Tasche weist ein Einschussloch auf. Und weil es damit zum Beweismittel für ein Mordanschlag geworden ist, hat die Gendarmerie es beschlagnahmt.“  
Rodney seufzte. Es war sein Lieblingslaptop gewesen. „Das werde ich in Rechnung stellen. Es war ein MacBook Pro mit Aluminiumgehäuse, das ich aufgerüstet hatte, damit es meinen Ansprüchen genügt.“  
„Das Laptop war Ihr Schutzengel.“ Der Arzt berührte noch einmal die Schulter und tastete dann Rodneys Rücken ab. „Tut das weh?“  
„Es ist unangenehm. Aber nicht so schmerzhaft wie an der Schulter.“  
„Gut“, der Doctor nickte zufrieden. „Stehen Sie bitte auf!“  
Rodney bewegte sich langsam und vorsichtig und es ging ganz gut.  
„So wie ich es sehe, werden Sie mit den Prellungen noch einige Tage Freude haben. Sie müssen nicht in eine Klinik, aber wenn Sie auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen, dann bringt der Krankenwagen Sie zum Krankenhaus San Carlo. Dort wird man Sie für die Nacht und einige Untersuchungen aufnehmen.“ Er reichte Rodney eine Flasche. „Hier, trinken Sie. Das ist flüssiger Zucker, damit Sie von dem Schock keine Unterzuckerung erleiden.“  
„Was ist da drin? Ich bin allergisch gegen Zitrusfrüchte und muss sehr aufpassen, was ich zu mir nehme.“  
„Das ist ein einfacher Glukosesirup, den können Sie unbesorgt trinken.“  
Rodney las die Zutatenliste, dann trank er.

„Dr. McKay, Pater Sheppard, kann ich Ihnen noch einige Fragen stellen?“ Inspektor Bates war näher gekommen und blickte sie prüfend an.  
„Sie haben zehn Minuten“, entschied der Arzt und ließ keine Widerrede zu.  
„Was ist passiert?“ Bates blickte Rodney forschend an.  
Doch der konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken. „Ich habe nur Sheppard ‚Runter!’ brüllen gehört, habe mich fallen lassen und dann wurde auf mich geschossen. Ich habe den Einschlag gespürt und mich dann hinter dem Brunnen in Sicherheit gebracht. Hätte Sheppard den Angreifer nicht in ein Handgemenge verwickelt, wäre ich tot.“  
Vorsichtig bewegte sich Rodney. Die Schmerzen waren aushaltbar und eine lange, heiße Dusche würde bestimmt mehr gegen die kommenden Schmerzen helfen, als eine Nacht im Krankenhaus, wo er keine Sekunde schlafen würde.

Nach dieser wenig befriedigenden Antwort wandte sich Bates an Sheppard.  
„Ich habe gesehen, wie der Attentäter auf Dr. McKay schoss und versucht, ihn zu verteidigen Ich habe in meiner Jugend Kampfsport gemacht und nicht alles vergessen. Es hat gereicht, um ihn in die Flucht zu treiben.“  
„Dr. McKay, Pater, kann einer von Ihnen den Täter beschreiben?“  
„Nicht wirklich“, gab Rodney zu. „Es war dunkel und ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu flüchten. Ich kann nur sagen, dass er groß und schlank war. Aber Pater Sheppard wird mehr sagen können, er war durch das Handgemenge ja direkt an ihm dran.“  
Sheppard nickte und zählte auf: „Der Mann hat eine Soutane getragen, war groß, mittleres Alter und hatte einen dünnen Bart, es könnte auch nur ein Schnurbart gewesen sein. Sein Gesicht schien schon ziemlich faltig zu sein, und in der Dunkelheit haben seine Haare weiß geleuchtet.“  
„Das sollte für ein Phantombild reichen. Kommen Sie bitte beide morgen gegen elf in mein Büro, dann nehme ich auch das Protokoll mit Ihrer Aussage auf.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sich der Inspektor um und ging.

„Ist der immer so?“ Rodney sah Sheppard an.  
„Er war deinetwegen noch richtig nett. Frag nicht, wie er mich abkanzelt, wenn ich antanzen muss, um ein Ticket zu bezahlen. Alles, was sich nicht hundertprozentig an die Regeln hält, fällt in Ungnade. Nun, ja, eigentlich ist das auch sehr gut.“  
„Aber nicht, wenn man der Eilige Pater ist“, setzte Rodney lächelnd hinzu.  
„Und wer auch immer versucht hat, dich umzubringen, wird auch noch merken, dass Bates seine Sache ordentlich macht. Das ist eine ganz andere Dimension, als der Diebstahl von einigen Büchern.“ In Sheppards Stimme lag eine grimmige Entschlossenheit.  
„Das stimmt, und ich hoffe, dass der Mann schnell gefasst wird. Ich habe Angst, dass er beim nächsten Versuch erfolgreich ist.“  
„Ich störe nur ungern“, der Arzt räusperte sich. „Aber ich möchte wissen, wie Sie sich entschieden haben, denn eigentlich habe ich seit einer Stunde Feierabend.“  
Rodney brauchte darüber nicht groß nachzudenken. „Doktor, ich danke für das Angebot, aber ich werde lange und heiß duschen und wenn ich morgen Probleme habe, dann werde ich zum Arzt gehen.“  
„Sie können mich auch gerne anrufen oder besuchen. Ab neun Uhr bin ich in der Notfallstation des Vatikans erreichbar.“ Er reichte Rodney eine Karte, auf der auch ein Name stand: Carson Beckett.  
„Danke, ich hoffe, dass es nicht nötig sein wird.“  
„Ich auch“, erwiderte der Arzt.

„Dr. McKay!“ Rodney sah hoch. Bates kam wieder zu ihnen. Jetzt war er in Begleitung eines jungen, sportlichen Mannes, der auch Uniform trug.  
„Ja, bitte?“  
„Dies ist Aiden Ford. Er ist zu Ihrem Personenschutz abgestellt.“  
„N’abend Dr. McKay. Ich werde versuchen, Sie so wenig wie möglich zu stören.“  
Prüfend sah Rodney den Mann an. Dunkle Hautfarbe, ein offenes Lächeln und keine sichtbare Waffe. So wichtig ihm seine Privatsphäre auch war: aber Bates hatte Recht. Der Attentäter konnte es jederzeit wieder versuchen.  
„Ich würde es schätzen, wenn Sie mich gar nicht stören. Aber das geht nicht.“ Rodney räusperte sich. „Pater Sheppard, da ich in Begleitung bin, ist es nicht mehr notwendig, dass Sie mitkommen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh.“  
„Wie Sie wünschen.“ Der Priester neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine ruhige Nacht und Gottes Segen.“  
„Danke, Ihnen auch.“  
Rodney drehte er sich um und ging - gefolgt von seiner Leibwache - zu seinem Hotel.

Nach einer langen, heißen Dusche und der Leerung von einigen Fläschchen aus der Minibar legte Rodney sich ins Bett. Zuerst wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her, aber dann wirkte das Getränk. ‚Ich werde hier noch zum Alkoholiker!’, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen ignorierte Rodney den Wecker und drehte sich noch einmal um. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert und ihm tat jeder Muskel weh. Eine weitere kochend heiße Dusche und zwei Tassen Kaffee halfen nicht weiter. So entschied er sich, die Krankenstation aufzusuchen, um Schmerztabletten zu organisieren.

In Begleitung seines neuen Leibwächters – es war jetzt ein Riese mit Rastalocken, der eine sehr große Waffe bei sich trug – betrat Rodney erneut den Petersplatz.  
Es war kurz nach zehn, die Sonne schien und viele Touristen bewegten sich auf dem Gelände.  
Nirgendwo gab es mehr ein Indiz, dass man in der Nacht zuvor versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Keine Absperrung am Brunnen, keine Kreidestriche, wo sein Laptop gelegen hatte, nichts. Einzig der Leibwächter war der Beweis, dass er es nicht geträumt hatte.

In der Krankenstation wurde er von dem schottischen Arzt begrüßt, der ihm Schmerztabletten für den Tag gab und versuchte, ihn zu einer ausführlichen Untersuchung zu überreden. Rodney ließ zu, dass der Doktor ihn noch einmal abtastete, doch er war mit seinen Allergien schon zu oft in Krankenhäusern gewesen, um sich freiwillig komplett durchchecken zu lassen.

Eigentlich wollte Rodney danach zur Bibliothek, aber sein Leibwächter bestand darauf, dass es kurz vor elf war und er pünktlich bei der Gendarmerie seine Aussage machen musste.  
Da sein Aufpasser dabei so vielsagend mit seiner Waffe spielte, beugte Rodney sich der rohen Gewalt.

Als er den Besucherraum der Gendarmerie betrat, war der Priester schon da. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und kam zu ihm, dabei berührte er Rodney vorsichtig an der linken Schulter.  
„Dr. McKay, wie geht es Ihnen? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“  
Pater Sheppard sah ihn besorgt an und Rodney bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich nicht gemeldet hatte.  
„Mir tut alles weh“, beklagte er sich. „Egal, wie ich mich bewege, meine Schulter schmerzt. Liegen kann ich nicht. Beim Sitzen kann ich mich nicht anlehnen und wenn ich meinen Arm bewegen will, dann spüre ich schmerzhafte Stiche. Ich war eben in der Krankenstation, habe mich noch einmal untersuchen lassen und mir Schmerzmittel geben lassen. Doktor... mir fällt der Name nicht ein, der Schotte von gestern Abend, hat mir Schmerzmittel gegeben, die hoffentlich gleich wirken, damit ich mich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren kann.“  
Selbst Sam hatte auf solche wehleidigen Ausbrüche genervt reagiert, aber Sheppard lächelte erleichtert. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass es ein weiteres Attentat gegeben hatte.“  
„Nein, die Nacht war ruhig. Und mit...“ Rodney suchte nach den Namen, konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, wie sein Leibwächter sich vorgestellt hatte. „Conan an meiner Seite, wird es niemand wagen, mich anzugreifen.“  
„Er heißt Ronon Dex“, half Sheppard ihn aus. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er Sie mit seinem Leben schützen wird.“

„Guten Morgen Pater Sheppard, Dr. McKay.“  
Inspektor Bates betrat den Raum und lächelte sie höflich an. „Kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro, ich habe schon alles vorbereitet, es wird nicht zu lange dauern.“  
„Endlich ein Mensch, der mitdenkt und mir nicht meine kostbare Zeit stiehlt“, freute sich Rodney.  
„Ich würde es als effektives Arbeiten bezeichnen. Genervte Zeugen sind schlechte Zeugen.“ Bates ging vor. „Es dauert recht lange, bis ein Phantombild erstellt ist, aber da der Petersplatz videoüberwacht ist und wir einige gute Bilder von dem Attentäter hatten, konnten wir schon ohne Sie arbeiten.“  
Er betrat ein Büro und bot ihnen an einem Schreibtisch zwei Plätze an. Er selbst setzte sich dahinter.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“ Bates deutete auf die Thermoskanne, die direkt vor Rodney stand.  
„Gerne“, Rodney goss sich eine Tasse ein, aber als die Flüssigkeit seltsam aussah, schnupperte er und stellte fest, dass es Tee war. Er sagte nichts, nahm viel Zucker und Milch und trank. Es schmeckte besser als befürchtet.

„Wir waren bei den Videoaufnahmen stehen geblieben“, kam Rodney wieder auf das Thema zurück. „Kann ich Sie sehen?“  
„Gerne.“ Der Inspektor drehte den Monitor, der auf dem Schreibtisch stand um, so dass Rodney etwas sehen konnte.  
Fasziniert sah er zu, wie man ihn angriff und wie Sheppard es schaffte, den Täter zu vertreiben.  
Um den Petersplatz zu verlassen, kam der Attentäter ganz nah an eine Kamera vorbei. Bates stoppte das Band und zoomte das Gesicht näher heran.  
Intensiv betrachtete Rodney ihn, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Diesen Mann sehe ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben“, gab er zu.  
Bates sah ihn an, dann nickte er. „Pater Sheppard, schauen Sie sich das an.“ Er reichte dem Priester eine Zeichnung. „Sah der Mann wirklich so aus?“  
Sheppard betrachtete das Bild. „Die Lippen sind schmaler und er hat mehr Falten im Gesicht.“  
„Dann werden wir das ändern. Dr. McKay, ich bringe Sie zu einem Kollegen, der Ihre Aussage aufnimmt.“  
Rodney nickte.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Rodney damit, seine Aussage einem anderen Beamten zu diktieren. Da er immer noch keinen Kaffee bekommen hatte, hatte er wenig Geduld und sehr schlechte Laune. Er versuchte, sie nicht an den Mann auszulassen, aber er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, noch einen Rechtschreib- und zwei Kommafehler zu verbessern, bevor er das Protokoll unterschrieb.  
Auch Sheppard hatte seine Aussage gemacht und alles zu Protokoll gegeben und sie trafen sich in Bates Büro.

„Was werden Ihre nächsten Schritte sein?“ Rodney sah den Inspektor neugierig an.  
„Wir haben leider außer dem Phantom-Bild keine Spuren von dem Mann. Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine DNA, nichts. Wir werden das Bild zum Abgleich an Interpol schicken. Aber ob das Erfolg hat...“ Bates trank einen Schluck Tee. „Ansonsten werden Sie für die Dauer Ihres Aufenthaltes entweder von Spezialist Dex oder Ford begleitet. Da gehe ich kein Risiko ein. Auch wenn es Ihre persönlichen Freiheiten einschränkt, muss es sein.“  
Rodney schnaubte. ‚Wofür hält mich dieser Mann? Für lebensmüde?’  
„Meine Sicherheit ist mir wichtiger, als meine Ruhe zu haben. Ich bin mit der Regelung einverstanden. Wenn das alles ist, gehe ich wieder an meine Arbeit. Denn das will man ja verhindern.“

Als Rodney aufstehen wollte, hielt der Priester ihn fest.  
„Ich habe eine Bitte, Inspektor.“ Sheppard hatte sich im Gespräch zurückgehalten, aber nun sah Rodney in seinen Augen ein Glitzern, das so gar nicht zu der Priesterkutte passte. Es erinnerte an ein Raubtier auf der Jagd.  
„Welche?“  
„Können Sie möglichst diskret nach Zeugen für gestern Abend suchen? So, dass Dr. McKays Name und sein Auftrag erwähnt wird und alle Mitarbeiter der Bibliothek informiert sind, aber die Presse nichts davon erfährt?“  
„Wenn Sie das wünschen, gerne.“ Bates machte sich einige Notizen. „Haben Sie einen bestimmten Verdacht, oder warum sollen dies geschehen?“  
Auch Rodney war neugierig und sah den Priester fragend an.  
„Wir wissen alle, dass mindestens ein Mitarbeiter an den Diebstählen beteiligt ist. Aber ich bezweifele, dass dieses irregeleitete Schaf zusätzlich dazu noch einen Mord auf seinem Gewissen haben möchte. Und an wen soll es sich in seiner Verzweiflung wenden, wenn nicht an mich? Ich bin Priester und Anwalt und dadurch zum Schweigen verpflichtet. Meine Mitarbeiter wissen, dass ich alles tue, um ihnen zu helfen.“ Der salbungsvolle Tonfall passte so gar nicht zu dem raubtierhaften Grinsen.

„Sie wollen den Dieb laufen lassen?“ Bates kam Rodney mit seiner Frage zuvor.  
Sheppard zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn ich dafür die Hintermänner und die Bücher wieder bekomme, ja. Wer auch immer die Handschriften gestohlen hat, wurde zu der Tat verführt. Niemand wurde verletzt, es wurden nur Bücher gestohlen, die bereits eingescannt waren, so dass der Dieb sein Unrecht nicht als so groß angesehen hat. Und für hunderttausend Euro oder mehr, lässt sich ein Gewissen leicht ignorieren. Ich bin Priester und bereit, ihm zu vergeben.“

Rodney verstand Sheppards Einstellung nicht so ganz, aber er war bereit sie zu akzeptieren. Der Plan hatte nur aus seiner Sicht einen Haken. „Die Idee ist gut, aber was, wenn der Dieb sich nicht Ihnen, sondern seinen Komplizen anvertraut?“  
„Das ist sein Pech. Denn wenn man schon versucht, sie umzubringen, wird man auch ihn ausschalten, bevor er zum Sicherheitsrisiko wird. Jeder Mitarbeiter, der in den nächsten Tagen nicht zur Arbeit erscheint, wird überprüft. Damit haben wir trotzdem einen Anhaltspunkt.“  
Sheppard hatte Recht. Es war besser als kein Plan.  
„Pater, was auch immer passiert, Sie müssen mich informieren, schließlich bin ich für die innere Sicherheit verantwortlich.“ Bates sah den Priester eindringlich an.  
„Solange dies nicht mit meinen Eiden als Anwalt und Priester kollidierte, immer.“  
Seufzend lehnte der Inspektor sich zurück. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin nicht glücklich damit.“

„Wird es für mehr Druck sorgen, wenn ich mir zusätzlich die Personalakten ansehe?“ Rodney sah Sheppard an.  
„Bestimmt. Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem. Frau Emmagan gibt dir keinen uneingeschränkten Zugriff, sondern sie wird dabei sein, wenn du die Akten durchforstest. Sie sagt, dass sie aus Datenschutzgründen ein großes Problem hat, wenn jemandem, der nicht zum Vatikan gehört, Einsicht gewährt wird.“  
„Wenn sie dafür Kaffee kochen kann, werde ich es hinnehmen. Sind wir jetzt durch? Ich will noch etwas tun, damit ich den Fall so schnell wie möglich löse.“  
„Im Moment sind wir durch. Falls noch etwas ist, werde ich Sie durch Ihre Leibwächter informieren.“ Gleichzeitig erhob sich auch Inspektor Bates und gab Rodney das Gefühl, endlich gehen zu dürfen. Diesem Gefühl gab der Wissenschaftler sofort nach.

Sein Mittagessen besorgte er sich bei der Pizzeria, wo das Personal bereits seine Allergien kannte, dann ging er zur Bibliothek, wo Teyla Emmagan schon auf ihn wartete.  
Sie war eine zierliche Frau mit dunkler Haut, warmen, braunen Augen und goldbraunen Haaren. Rodney vermutete, dass zu ihren Vorfahren Asiaten zählten und war von ihrem exotischen Gesicht länger gefesselt als von ihrer Oberweite.  
So ließ er zu, dass sie ihn in ein Büro führte und bestimmte, dass sein Leibwächter vor der Tür zu warten hatte und ihm am Arbeitsplatz den Zugangscode für die Personaldaten gab. Zusätzlich dazu händigte sie ihm auch noch die Akten aus.  
Rodney studierte die Daten und googelte die Namen, um mehr Informationen zu bekommen.  
Er arbeitete bis tief in die Nacht und legte nur eine Pause ein, um eine weitere Pizza zu essen.

Teyla Emmagan war die ganze Zeit bei ihm, reichte ihm die Akten und konnte zu jeden Mitarbeiter Hintergrundinformationen liefern. Sie wusste, wer pflegebedürftige Eltern hatte und wer sie gerade von seiner Frau trennte und darum kämpfte, seine Kinder regelmäßig zu sehen und wer sich um ein schwer behindertes Kind kümmern musste.

Gegen Mitternacht hatte Rodney die neunzigste Akte durch und massierte müde seine Nasenwurzel, als Frau Emmagan sich zu ihm setzte.  
„Dr. McKay, es ist Zeit, für diese Nacht aufzuhören. Wir sind beide müde und brauchen eine Pause.“  
„Ich...“, er deutete auf die Akten, doch eine zierliche Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und ihr Blick ließ ihn schweigen.  
„Wir haben bereits die Hälfte der Akten durchgearbeitet und morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, Dr. McKay.“  
Rodney wusste, wann er verloren hatte. „Na schön“, grummelte er. „Wann treffen wir uns morgen?“  
„Nicht vor zehn. Ich muss noch einkaufen, was ich heute nicht geschafft habe.“

Schuldbewusst senkte Rodney seinen Kopf. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit seiner Arbeitswut andere davon abgehalten hat, Termine wahr zu nehmen. „Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt? Entgegen anders lautenden Behauptungen bin ich kein Sklaventreiber, der niemanden eine Pause gönnt. Niemand muss mein Pensum mithalten.“  
Sie lächelte. „Wenn es ein wichtiger Termin gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir pünktlich Schluss gemacht. Von mir aus könnten wir auch weiter machen, aber Sie sind müde und werden unkonzentriert.“  
Rodney seufzte. „Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht. Und manchmal brauche ich jemand, der mir sagt, dass ich aufhören muss. Danke.“ Er stand auf und streckte sich. In seinem Rücken knackte es und er fühlte, wie verspannt er war und wo er sich bewegte ging durch seine Schulter ein stechender Schmerz. Eine heiße Dusche würde nur wenig helfen.

Auch Frau Emmagan hatte das Knacken gehört. „Ich kenne eine Massagepraxis direkt um die Ecke. Ich könnte für Sie dort einen Termin vereinbaren“, schlug sie vor.  
„Das hört sich gut an. Sind die Kräfte auch vernünftig ausgebildet?“ Rodney hatte schon zu oft nach einer Massage mehr Schmerzen als vorher gehabt.  
„Dr. Keller versteht ihr Handwerk“, beruhigte Frau Emmagan ihn. Währenddessen räumte sie die Akten in einen Schrank und schloss sie ein. „Sie schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen, deswegen würden Sie dort auch kurzfristig abends einen Termin bekommen. Soll ich sie anrufen, ob sie morgen Zeit hat?“  
„Danke, endlich ein Mensch, der auf meine Beschwerden eingeht!“  
Sie neigte den Kopf in einer eleganten Geste.  
„Gern geschehen. Kommen Sie!“  
Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro.

Rodney war angenehm überrascht, dass Ford, der inzwischen den Wachdienst übernommen hatte, nicht vor der Tür eingeschlafen war, sondern in einem kleinen Buch las, das er wegsteckte, als er sie sah.  
Am Ausgang verabschiedete sich Frau Emmagan, die ihr Auto auf dem Belvedereplatz abgestellt hatte.  
Als Ford den direkten Weg zu Rodneys Hotel wählte, hielt der Wissenschaftler ihn zurück. „Können wir keinen anderen Weg gehen?“ Mit Grausen dachte er daran, wie er in der letzten Nacht überfallen worden war.  
Ford zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie Sie wünschen. Wir können durch die vatikanischen Gärten gehen, oder an entlang Straße, die um den Vatikan herumführt. Durch die Gärten ist es ein ganzes Stück und die Wege sind nicht gut ausgeleuchtet. Um der Straße zu folgen, müssen wir jedoch das Gelände des Vatikans verlassen.“  
„Ist das ein Problem?“  
„Ich habe dort nicht so viele Befugnisse, aber das ist auch alles.“  
„Gut, dann nehmen wir die Straße“, entschied Rodney.

Sie bogen ab und durch eine kleine Gasse, die unheimlich dunkel war, verließen sie den Vatikan.

Rodney atmete erleichtert auf. Auf öffentlichen Straßen fühlte er sich wohler. Aber dann hörte er hinter sich das Dröhnen eines Motors und er drehte sich um. Voll aufgeblendet raste ein Auto auf ihn zu. Bevor Rodney reagieren konnte, wurde er auch schon von Ford gepackt und zur Seite gerissen. Dann war der Wagen vorbei. Er hatte nicht die Fahrbahn verlassen, und war nicht über den Bürgersteig gerast, um ihn umzubringen.

Als ein zweites Auto hinter dem ersten her raste, wurde Rodney klar, dass er Zeuge eines illegalen Autorennens geworden war.  
Ford lies ihn los und Rodney musste sich an der Wand in seinem Rücken abstützen, damit er nicht zu Boden sank.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber die Situation...“ Der Leibwächter versuchte, die rohe Behandlung zu entschuldigen.  
„Ja, ja...“ Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände. „Alles ist gut. Meine Sicherheit geht vor. Dafür brauchen Sie sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Argh! Was ist das?“ Der Wissenschaftler betrachtete seine Hände. Er hatte in irgendetwas Ekliges gefasst, das stank. Er wischte sie an seiner Hose ab, aber das machte es nicht besser.  
„Ich will ins Hotel, um diesen Dreck abzuwaschen: Mann, ist das ekelig.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging Rodney los.

Es gab keinen weiteren Zwischenfall und nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie das Hotel.  
Dort bestand Ford darauf, das Zimmer zu überprüfen, bevor Rodney es betrat.  
Gut, dass das Zimmer klein war, denn nach knapp zwei Minuten konnte er den Raum betreten. Ford wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht und hielt vor der Tür Wache.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Dex vor der Tür. Da es seltsam war, einen Leibwächter zu haben, der im Frühstückszimmer stand und alle anderen Gäste finster anstarrte; forderte Rodney ihn auf, sich zu ihm zu setzten und eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken.  
Jeder Versuch, mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen scheiterte daran, dass Dex nur mit ‚ja’, ‚nein’ oder einem undefinierbaren ‚Hmm’ antwortete.

So beeilte sich Rodney mit seinem Frühstück und schon nach kurzer Zeit gingen sie zur Bibliothek. Bei Tageslicht hatte er kein Problem, den Petersplatz zu überqueren.

Teyla Emmagan hatte für ihn schon eine Kaffeekanne bereitgestellt und bevor er anfing, die Akten weiter durchzuarbeiten, schüttete Rodney sich einen Kaffee ein. Er nahm einen Probeschluck, aber dann schüttete er den Rest der Tasse ohne abzusetzen in sich hinein. Mit einem seligen Seufzer stellte er die leere Tasse ab.  
„Perfekt. Haben Sie diesen fantastischen Kaffee gekocht?“  
„Mein Freund sagt, dass ich es sogar schaffe, heißes Wasser anbrennen zu lassen, mir brauchen Sie keine Komplimente zu machen.“ Frau Emmagan lächelte ihn an. „Ich vermute, dass es Ianto war. Sein Kaffee ist berühmt.“  
„Ich heirate ihn, sofort.“ Für dieses Getränk würde er noch mehr machen.  
„Keine Chance, er ist in festen Händen.“  
Rodney grinste und goss sich eine weitere Tasse ein.

Sie selbst hatte sich Tee mitgebracht. „Macht es Ihren Arbeitstag besser, wenn ich Ihnen weiterhin diesen Kaffee organisiere?“  
„Dieser Kaffee könnte mir alles versüßen.“ Rodney inhalierte den Duft. Es war perfekt.  
„Das freut mich, Dr. McKay.“  
Sie senkte ihren Kopf und unwillkürlich fragte Rodney sich, ob dies ein exotischer Stammesritus war.  
„Ich komme von Athos, einer Insel in der Südsee“, klärte sie ihn auf.  
„Ich habe doch gar nicht gefragt!“  
„Aber Ihr fragender Blick sagte alles.“ Teyla lächelte ihn an und Rodney fühlte sich nicht halb so tollpatschig, wie sonst in der Gegenwart einer schönen Frau.  
„Ich wollte nicht starren, Entschuldigung.“

„So schlimm war es nicht, aber ich habe mit solchen Blicken Erfahrung. Ich habe gestern noch mit Doktor Keller gesprochen“, wechselte sie das Thema. „Sie haben heute um acht einen Termin für die Massage.“  
„Und wenn ich nicht arbeiten müsste, wäre es ein perfekter Urlaubstag. So ein Kaffee, eine nette Begleitung und noch eine Massage das ist schon ziemlich vollkommen“, scherzte Rodney. „Aber da sind ja die Akten, die ich durchsehen muss. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“  
„Bei K wie Kavagnah. Ich komme mit ihm nicht klar, bitte erwarten Sie kein Urteil von mir.“  
Rodney sah Frau Emmagan fragend an, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich in die Arbeit zu vertiefen.

Kurz vor Mittag betrat Dex ihr Büro. „Herr Kavagnah will Sie sprechen, Dr. McKay. Als er mir nicht sagen wollte, warum er zu Ihnen wollte, habe ich ihn auf Waffen kontrolliert. Er ist sauber aber sauer.“  
Alleine die Tatsache, dass Frau Emmagan ihn nicht mochte, machte Rodney schon misstrauisch, obwohl seine Akten einwandfrei waren. Als sie einen abfälligen Ton von sich gab, sah er die Athosianerin fragend an.  
„Kavagnah ist ein Denunziant. Er meldet jeden, der vielleicht eine Vorschrift übertreten haben könnte bei den Vorgesetzten und ist bei niemandem beliebt. Aber wenn man als Vorgesetzter auf ihn zugeht, weil er selbst eine Regel verletzt haben könnte, dann ist er ein Feigling. Leider liefert er gute Arbeit ab, deswegen haben wir noch keinen Grund gefunden, ihn los zu werden.“  
„Dann bin ich gespannt, was er mir erzählen will. Dex, lassen Sie ihn rein.“

Rodney schlug die Akte, die er gerade bearbeitete, zu und streckte sich.  
Da betrat Kavagnah auch schon das Büro.  
„Bitte setzen Sie sich Dr. Kavagnah.“ Rodney versuchte freundlich zu sein. Frau Emmagan dagegen hatte sich in die äußerste Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen und blickte Kavagnah ausdruckslos an.  
Rodney musterte den Mann. Mit einer blauen Jeans und weißem Hemd sah er eher unauffällig aus. Er trug eine Nickelbrille und hatte lange braune Haare, die er mit einem Haarband im Nacken zusammen gebunden hatte. Irgendwie wirkten sie schmierig. Rodney vermutete, dass sie gegelt waren. Dazu kam diese selbstbewusst-arrogante Ausstrahlung, die er mit einer unterwürfigen Gestik zu kaschieren versuchte.

‚Ein typischer Radfahrer’, dachte Rodney. ‚Nach oben buckeln und nach unten treten.’  
„Wie kommt es, dass Sie mich sprechen wollen? Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht.“ Rodney sah Kavagnah herausfordernd an.  
Dieser lächelte entschuldigend. „Das stimmt, aber ich habe gehört, dass man versucht hat, Sie umzubringen, weil Sie die Diebstähle der Handschriften untersuchen. Stimmt das?“  
Bates hatte also ganze Arbeit geleistet. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?“, stellte Rodney die Gegenfrage. Hatte Sheppard etwa Recht und der Täter stellte sich? Aber irgendwie war Kavagnah nicht der Typ für so etwas.  
„Weil ich etwas beobachtet habe. Nicht genug, um damit zur Gendarmerie zu gehen, aber es reichte, um mir Gedanken zu machen. Und wenn Sie die Diebstähle untersuchen, können Sie vielleicht damit etwas anfangen.“ Kavagnah blickte einen Moment zu Teyla, dann sah er Rodney wieder an. „Können wir dies vielleicht unter vier Augen besprechen?“  
„Nein, Frau Emmagan ist an der Untersuchung beteiligt, sie wird nicht ausgeschlossen.“  
„Es ist aber etwas, was ihren Freund, Kanaan, betrifft.“  
Rodeny zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie wird zuhören. Und wenn Sie die Wahrheit erzählen, sollte es doch kein Problem sein, wenn sie es erfährt.“

„Wie Sie wünschen.“ Kavagnah blickte ängstlich zu Teyla. „Kanaan ist mein Kollege und für die Restaurierung von Schriften und Buchmalereien verantwortlich. Er liebt die filigranen Arbeiten und ist bei seiner Arbeit sehr gewissenhaft. Ich bin für die Restaurierung der Einbände verantwortlich und mir ist in der letzten Zeit mehrfach aufgefallen, dass seine Arbeit nicht mehr so akribisch wie sonst ist. Auch hat seine Begeisterung nachgelassen, er zeigt es uns nicht mehr, wenn eine Arbeit besonders gut gelungen ist, sondern neigt auf einmal dazu, alles wegzuräumen und seinen Arbeitsplatz abzuschließen, selbst wenn er zur Toilette geht.“  
Worauf wollte Kavagnah hinaus? Rodney verstand es nicht. „Das ist zwar seltsam, aber bestimmt nicht die Beobachtung, die Sie mir erzählen wollen.“  
„Das stimmt“, gab Kavagnah zu. „Aber vor etwa vier Wochen habe ich auf seinem Arbeitsplatz zwei Handschriften gesehen. Das ist streng verboten.“ Kavagnah war ehrlich entrüstet. „Er hat mir am Vormittag eine andere Handschrift gegeben, damit ich den Einband überarbeite. Nachdem ich ihm mit meiner Unterschrift die Übernahme der Handschrift bestätigt habe, bekam er ein neues Buch zugeteilt. Damit die Handschriften nur kurze Zeit aus dem Magazin entnommen werden, wo sie unter optimalen Umweltbedingungen gelagert werden, ist es nicht gestattet an zwei Büchern gleichzeitig zu arbeiten.“

So sehr Rodney die Tatsache interessierte, dass jemand die Vorschriften missachtet hat und dass es trotz der Transponder nirgendwo geortet worden war, so sehr nervte ihn der salbungsvolle Tonfall mit dem es erzählt wurde. „Was ist aus dem zweiten Buch geworden?“  
Kavagnah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wurde abgelenkt und musste zu meinem Arbeitsplatz zurück. Als ich mit meiner Kamera zurückkam, um den Vorfall zu dokumentieren, lag nur noch ein Buch dort. Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass dort zwei lagen, aber ohne einen Beweis, konnte ich keinen Bericht abgeben.“ Dann verschränkte er die Arme und sah Rodney an. „Sie glauben mir auch nicht.“  
„Wieso soll ich Ihnen auch nicht glauben? Wem haben Sie es noch erzählt? Frau Emmagan?“  
Kavagnah blickte zu ihr rüber, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe es Pater Zelenka berichtet. Aber er hat nur irgendetwas Tschechisches gemurmelt und gemeint, dass ich erst wieder kommen sollte, wenn ich Beweise haben und hat mich weg geschickt.“

„Ja, wie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zwischen Ihnen und Dr. Kusagani die Situation eskaliert ist und er Ihnen klar und deutlich gesagt hat, dass er etwas gegen Denunziantentum hat und er Ihre Meldungen nur dann akzeptieren wird, wenn Sie Beweise haben.“  
Frau Emmagans Tonfall war ruhig, sachlich und sehr unterkühlt.  
„Ist das wahr?“ Rodney blickte beide zweifelnd an. Seine Menschenkenntnisse reichten nicht aus, um herauszufinden, was gespielt wurde. Er wusste, warum er sich lieber mit seinen Programmierungen beschäftigte.  
„Man hat sich gegen mich verschworen, um mir eins auszuwischen“, rechtfertigte sich Kavagnah. „Frau Kusagani und Dr. Collins haben sich damit gerächt, weil sie meinetwegen eine Abmahnung bekommen haben.“  
„Hat Kaanan auch schon einmal ihretwegen eine Abmahnung bekommen, weil er nicht mehr so sorgfältig arbeitet?“, hinterfragte Rodney die Angelegenheit.  
Kavagnah presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah auf den Tisch und Rodney wusste bescheid.  
„Unter diesen Voraussetzungen weiß ich nicht, ob ich mit dem Hinweis arbeiten kann, denn ich möchte nicht in ihre internen Machtspielchen hineingezogen werden.“ Er starrte Kavagnah herausfordernd an.

„Wie ich schon am Anfang gesagt habe, gibt es keinen wirklichen Beweis, sonst säße ich jetzt bei der Gendarmerie. Aber nachdem ich gestern Abend gesehen habe, wie er sich mit Michael Kenmore getroffen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich nicht nur phantasiere, sondern dass irgendetwas mit Kanaan nicht stimmt.“  
„Wer ist Michael Kenmore?“  
„Ein reicher Sammler.“ Teyla sah sehr überrascht aus. Scheinbar hörte sie dies zum ersten Mal.  
Kavagnah blickte sie an und nickte dann. „Nicht nur das. Niemand weiß, womit er sein Geld gemacht hat, aber in der Szene ist bekannt, dass er jede Handschrift kauft, die es auf dem Markt gibt. Es gibt auch Gerüchte, dass er auch schon mit Erpressung und Gewaltandrohung an das eine oder andere Exemplar gekommen ist.“ Kavagnah hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ich hätte nie etwas gesagt, wenn ich nicht von dem Attentat gehört hätte. Aber wenn Ihnen etwas passiert, weil ich Ihnen nichts gesagt habe, würde ich mir ewig Vorwürfe machen.“  
Rodney machte seinen Mund wieder zu. Er hatte schon zu einer geharnischten Predigt ansetzten wollen, aber mit diesem Argument hatte Kavagnah ihn mundtot gemacht.  
„Gut, das haben Sie getan. Vielen Dank.“ Es fiel Rodney schwer, die letzten beiden Worte auszusprechen, aber seine Exfrau hatte ihm diese Höflichkeit eingebläut. „Ich werde der Sache nachgehen“, versprach er noch.

Kavagnah stand auf. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie Erfolg haben werden. Die Diebstähle müssen aufhören.“  
Er nickte Rodney und Teyla zu und wollte gerade das Büro verlassen, als Rodney ihn zurück rief.  
„Herr Kavagnah?“  
„Ist noch etwas?“  
„Ja, wo haben Sie Kanaan und Michael gesehen?“  
„In dem Passetto di Borgo. Ein Restaurant im dem Vicolo delle Palline, nur einige hundert Meter von hier weg. Ich gehe hin und wieder dort essen und war sehr überrascht als ich an einen Nachbartisch Kanaan und Kenmore sah.“  
„Danke, das war alles.“  
Als Kavagnah kopfschüttelnd ging, fragte Rodney sich, ob es eine gute Idee war, seine Ermittlungsarbeit von Fernsehdetektiven zu kopieren. Aber immerhin hatte er jetzt schon mal einen Ansatzpunkt. Als nächstes müsste dieser Kanaan her, dann würden sie weitersehen.

Er sah zu Frau Emmagan und stellte fest, dass sie unnatürlich blass war. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche eine Minute.“ Sie stand auf und verließ fluchtartig das Büro.  
Rodney überlegte, ob er ihr folgen sollte, Ließ es aber, weil er nicht sicher war, ob sie es wollte. Stattdessen blieb er sitzen und recherchierte über Kavagnah. Dieser Mann war ihm suspekt. Nein, suspekt war wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Ausdruck, er war ihm einfach zutiefst zuwider.


	5. Teil 5

Einige Minuten später kam Frau Emmagan zurück, ging zum Schrank, nahm eine Akte heraus, gab sie Rodney und setzte sich zu ihm. „Das sind die Unterlagen von Kanaan Vecchia. Er ist Italiener und mein Lebensgefährte. Ich erwarte ein Kind von ihm und wir haben uns vor kurzem eine kleine Wohnung gekauft.“  
Überrascht sah Rodney sie an. So schlank wie sie war konnte er kaum glauben, dass sie schwanger war. Dann registrierte er, was sie sonst noch gesagt hatte.  
„Bedeutet es, dass eine kleine Wohnung in Rom bezahlbar ist?“  
Sie nickte, wollte etwas sagen, doch Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände. „Mir ist es lieber, wenn wir Pater Sheppard einweihen, warten Sie bis er da ist, dann brauchen Sie es nicht doppelt zu erzählen.“  
„Wie Sie meinen.“ Sie sah wie ein Häufchen Elend aus, doch Rodneys Patentrezept – etwas Hochprozentiges – würde sie aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft bestimmt ablehnen.  
Er stand auf, tätschelte unbeholfen ihre Schulter und verließ ganz schnell das Büro, um Sheppard zu holen.

Auf dem Weg zurück, erzählte er ihm von Kavagnahs Besuch und dessen Bericht. Sheppard schnaubte abfällig, erst als Rodney von dem Treffen mit Michael Kenmore berichtete, wurde er ernst.  
Als sie das Büro betraten setzte er sich zu Frau Emmagan, räusperte sich mehrfach, dann fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir Kavagnah glauben können. Es könnte auch seine Art der Rache sein, dass du dich letztes Jahr über ihn beschwert hast, weil er zudringlich wurde.“  
„Ich hätte ihm besser beide Arme brechen sollen, statt ihn nur mit einer mündlichen Abmahnung davon kommen zu lassen.“  
„Dann hätte er dir ein Disziplinarverfahren anhängen können, weil es keine Zeugen für den Vorfall gab, Teyla, Kanaan ist dein Freund. Könnte an Kavagnahs Aussage etwas Wahres dran sein? Dein Urteil ist mir wichtig.“

„Wenn ich mir sicher wäre, dass Kavagnah gelogen hat, dann wäre er jetzt im Krankenhaus“, stellte Teyla trocken fest. „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Kanaan und ich haben uns vor einigen Monaten eine kleine Wohnung gekauft. Einen Teil haben wir angezahlt und Kanaan hat das meiste Geld beigesteuert. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er schon lange einen Sparvertrag hatte und ihn jetzt gekündigt hat. Dabei geht es um 30.000 Euro. Er hat bis vor kurzem bei seiner Familie gewohnt und keine Miete gezahlt, deswegen hatte ich keinen Grund, es anzuzweifeln.“ Sie barg den Kopf in ihren Händen.  
„Das kann man schnell überprüfen“. John berührte vorsichtig ihren Arm und als sie hoch sah, lächelte er sie aufmunternd an. „Keine Sorge, wir klären das schon. Am besten rufen wir Kanaan dazu und er wird uns sagen können, bei welcher Bank er den Sparvertrag abgeschlossen hatte.“  
„Er hat heute frei.“  
Überrascht sah Rodney Sheppard an, doch der schüttelte mit einer winzigen Bewegung den Kopf und deutete damit an, dass er auch nicht gewusst hatte, dass Kanaan Urlaub hatte.

„Sollten wir nicht über jeden Urlaub informiert werden?“ Sheppards Ton war sehr milde.  
„Aber nur, wenn er überraschend genommen wird. Kanaan hatte schon vor einigen Wochen den Urlaub angemeldet, weil sein Bruder Doran uns helfen will, die Fliesen im Wohnzimmer und im Bad zu verlegen. Dabei sollte Kanaan einen Teil der Arbeit übernehmen.“  
„Und der Schwager macht es viel günstiger als ein normaler Handwerker“, stellte Rodney fest.  
Teyla nickte. „Das ist einer der Gründe, warum wir uns die Wohnung leisten können. Kochen kann ich nicht, aber ich habe alle Wände verputzt und gestrichen. Halling hat vorher neue Stromkabel gelegt und dafür gesorgt, dass überall in der Wohnung ein Internetanschluss ist. Insgesamt werden wir damit etwa 15.000 Euro sparen.“  
„Willst du Sicherheit haben, was mit deinem Freund los ist?“, wollte Sheppard wissen.  
„Ja, das will ich.“  
„Dann ist es ganz einfach.“ Sheppard lächelte sie an. „Wir fahren zu der Wohnung und wenn Kanaan da ist, können wir ihn gleich nach Kenmore fragen. Wenn er nicht da ist, müssen wir uns allerdings Sorgen machen. Ich hoffe, dass dies nicht der Fall ist.“

Teyla stimmte zu und kurz darauf fand Rodney sich auf dem Rücksitz von Sheppards Fiat 500 wieder. Der Vordersitz war für heute passé, denn mit einer schwangeren Frau konnte man nicht über Reiseübelkeit diskutieren.  
Dex saß neben ihm und nahm viel zu viel Platz weg in diesem italienischen Mini-Auto. Sein Leibwächter hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie Bates informierten, wo sie hin fuhren und mit ihm vereinbart, dass sie sich in einer Stunde melden würden. Wenn nicht, würde der Polizist Verstärkung schicken.  
Rodney war von diesen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen positiv überrascht, hoffte aber für Teyla, dass sie unnötig waren.

Eigentlich gab es an Sheppards Fahrstil dieses Mal nichts zu meckern, doch auf dem Rücksitz wurde Rodney dennoch schlecht. Er war während der Fahrt damit beschäftigt, seinen Magen ruhig zu halten und bekam nicht mit, wo sie hin fuhren.

Als Sheppard den Wagen in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße einparkte, stürzt Rodney direkt hinter Teyla hinaus. Draußen atmete er hektisch die frische Luft ein. ‚Das war knapp. Fünf Sekunden später hätte ich ins Auto gekotzt.’  
„Geht es wieder?“ Sheppard sah ihn besorgt an.  
„So gerade eben. Auf der Rückfahrt werde ich nicht hinten sitzen, oder mir ein Taxi gönnen.“ Langsam ging es ihm wirklich besser. Rodney atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, dann blickte er sich um. „Wo müssen wir jetzt hin?“  
Teyla deutete auf ein Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. „Wir haben die Wohnung im ersten Stock gekauft.“

Sie ging vor und schloss die Haustür auf. Schon im Flur hörte man die Bauarbeiten. Vor der Wohnungstür war es so laut, dass Rodney Teyla an die angelehnte Tür klopfte sah, aber er konnte das Klopfgeräusch nicht hören. Sie trat auch ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ein und führte sie in einen großen Raum, der das Wohnzimmer werden sollte. Der Krach wurde von einem Mann verursacht, der mit einer großen Maschine die Fliesen vom Boden abstemmte.

Als er sie sah, stellte er das Gerät aus, nahm seinen Ohrschutz ab und lächelte Teyla an. „Schön, dass du da bist, aber ich brauche Kanaan, nicht dich.“  
„Ich dachte er wäre hier.“ Rodney konnte sehen, wie sich eine Falte auf Teylas Stirn bildete.  
„Nein.“ Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren um neun Uhr verabredet, aber er ist nicht aufgetaucht. Und an sein Handy ist er auch nicht gegangen. Da ich weiß, dass er manchmal ein zerstreuter Professor ist, habe ich vermutet, dass er ganz normal zur Arbeit gegangen ist. Er wird von mir einiges hören, wenn er endlich auftaucht! Nur dir zuliebe habe ich bereits angefangen zu arbeiten.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ohne seine Hilfe müssen die Nachbarn länger leiden. Was ist los? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“ Er ging zu Teyla nahm sie in den Arm und neigte seinen Kopf, bis seine Stirn die ihre berührte.

Sie lehnte sich in die Berührung. „Nein, Doran, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, aber Kanaan ist heute nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen. Und wenn er nicht hier ist, dann habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er sein könnte.“ Sie löste sich von ihm und lächelte. „Kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten?“  
Doran sah sie an. „Sicher doch. Ich kann dir sogar sagen, dass es für Kanaan keine andere Frau gibt und er nicht fremdgeht.“  
Teyla schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht. Es geht um finanzielle Dinge. Weißt du zufällig, bei welcher Bank er vor einigen Jahren den Sparvertrag abgeschlossen hat?“  
„Kanaan und sparen?“ Doran blickte sie ungläubig an. „Das hat er noch nie gemacht. Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass er Letztens alle Schulden bezahlt hat, die er noch bei mir hatte. Du hast einen guten Einfluss auf ihn.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob der Einfluss wirklich so gut ist.“ Teyla löste sich von ihm und ging unruhig im Raum auf und ab.

Rodney fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos und wünschte sich weit weg. Er blickte zu Sheppard, der als Priester eigentlich seelsorgerische Fähigkeiten haben sollte, aber der hatte seinen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet und war auch keine Hilfe.

Als Teyla sich räusperte, sah Rodney sie wieder an. Ihre Miene erinnerte ihn an eine Maske und nicht an die lebhafte, warmherzige Frau, die er seit zwei Tagen kannte. „Ich befürchte, dass Kanaan etwas Dummes angestellt hat und Kavagnahs Bericht leider mehr als nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthält. Pater Sheppard, ich kann leider nicht für meinen Freund bürgen und muss Sie bitten, Inspektor Bates zu informieren. Doran, ruf mich bitte an, wenn Kanaan doch noch hierhin kommt. Möglichst so, dass er es nicht merkt.“  
Doran sah Teyla verunsichert an. „Was hat er angestellt? Wie schlimm ist es, dass du nicht nur deinen Chef, sondern auch noch zwei weitere Zeugen mitbringst. Oder sind sie Polizisten?“  
„Nein“, Teyla schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind keine Beamten. Wir befürchten, dass Kanaan sehr wertvolle Gegenstände aus der Bibliothek gestohlen und weiter verkauft hat. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nur böse Gerüchte sind, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er sonst seinen Anteil an der Wohnung bezahlt hat. Mir hat er gesagt, dass er einen Sparvertrag hatte.“

„Kanaan ist doch kein Verbrecher!“ Doran sah Rodney verzweifelt an, dann blickte er zum Priester. „Pater Sheppard, Sie müssen ihm helfen.“  
„Das würde ich gerne. Aber ich bin auch meinen Aufgaben in der Bibliothek verpflichtet und kann nicht zulassen, dass jemand wertvolle Dinge stiehlt und einfach davon kommt. Wenn das alles hier nur ein merkwürdiger Zufall ist – umso besser. Aber dazu müssen wir Kanaan finden und ihn befragen. “ Sheppard schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Teyla, es tut mir leid, aber solange ich nichts von Kanaan höre, ist er einer der Hauptverdächtigen.“  
Sie presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich weiß.“ Sie blickte sich ein weiteres Mal um. „Ich dachte, ich würde ihn kennen, aber im Moment weiß ich nichts mehr. Ich hoffe, dass alle Hinweise uns auf eine falsche Fährte locken und Kanaan unschuldig ist. Ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was aus dem Mann geworden ist, in den ich mich verliebt habe.“  
Doran nahm sie in den Arm, um sie zu trösten.

Rodney war von der Szene peinlich berührt. Er wollte nicht Zeuge werden, wie eine Frau wie Teyla verzweifelte. Er folgte Dex’ Beispiel – sein Leibwächter starrte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und hatte es wohl geschafft, das Gespräch auszublenden.  
Er selbst wählte das Fenster zum kleinen Hinterhof und betrachtete konzentriert die Wäsche auf der Leine. Allerdings hing dort auch Unterwäsche in XXL und so schwenkte er auf die Grünpflanzen um. Wirklich interessant war das nicht.

Als zwei Personen den Hof betraten, atmete er erleichtert auf, aber dann hatte er das Gefühl, einen der beiden zu kennen. Allerdings hatte er bisher nur ein Bild in einer Personalakte gesehen.  
„Sheppard, schauen Sie mal. Ist das Kanaan?“ Rodney sprach leise, wollte bei Teyla keine falsche Hoffnung wecken.  
Der Priester kam zu ihm und blickte hinaus. „Ja, das ist er. Leider ist er in Begleitung von Michael Kenmore.“

„Auf der Straße sind drei verdächtige Personen“, meldete sich Dex zu Wort.  
Sheppard ging zu ihm und nachdem er aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, fluchte er. „Den mittleren kenn ich. Das ist der Kerl, der versucht hat, Rodney auf dem Petersplatz zu erschießen. Was soll das Großaufgebot?“  
„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber ich werde nicht unvorbereitet sein.“ Teyla löste sich von Doran und blickte auch hinaus.  
Dann nahm sie den Besen, der in der Ecke stand schraubte den Stil ab, nahm die Flex und hatte kurz darauf zwei gleich große Stöcke in der Hand. Diese legte sie griffbereit auf den Stuhl vor sich.

Doran nahm einen schweren Hammer und Sheppard nahm einen Rosenkranz aus der Tasche. „Das ist nicht der richtige Moment, um zu beten!“, raunzte Rodney ihn an.  
„Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch einen Rosenkranz mit Bleikugeln“, entgegnete der Priester und wickelte sich die Kette um seine Finger. Beim Zuschlagen würde das für den Gegner verheerende Folgen haben.  
„Und was ist mit ‚Halte deinem Gegner auch die linke Wange hin’?’“  
Sheppard grinste. „Ich werde es bei nächster Gelegenheit beichten. Als Priester werde ich niemals als erster zuschlagen, aber ich werde mich und meine Schutzbefohlenen verteidigen.“  
Eine Philosophie, die Rodney sehr unterstützte.

Ein wenig verloren stand er am Fenster und beobachtete, wie Kanaan und Kenmore das Haus betraten.  
Als Dex zu ihm kam und sich schützend vor ihm stellte, beruhigte es nicht wirklich. Viel lieber wäre er jetzt ganz weit weg. Seinen Job erledigte er vom Schreibtisch aus, solche Einsätze waren nichts für seine Gesundheit.  
Da wurde auch schon ein Schlüssel ins Schloss der Wohnungstür gedreht und Kanaan betrat den Flur.  
„Bitte, Michael, mein zukünftiges Heim. Sie können es gerne durchsuchen, werden aber ‚Das Buch vom liebentbrannten Herzen’ nicht finden. Ich habe Ihnen schon mehrfach versichert, dass es nicht hier ist“, hörten sie ihn im Vorraum sagen.  
„Da Sie mir nicht sagen wollen, wo es ist, muss ich es selbst suchen. Wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn bei der Suche etwas beschädigt wird.“ Das war wohl Kenmore und Rodney konnte die Drohung klar heraus hören.  
„Da Sie auch schon versucht haben, Dr. McKay umzubringen, bin ich davon nicht überrascht. Aber ich arbeite mit niemand zusammen, der gewalttätig ist. Leider habe ich das zu spät erkannt.“ Echtes Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wurde aufgestoßen und Kanaan betrat den Raum. Als er sah, wer dort alles war, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, wurde aber unsanft in den Raum gestoßen.  
„Wenn Sie weiter solche Mätzchen machen, werden Sie es bereuen.“ Kenmore betrat das Wohnzimmer und dirigierte Kanaan, dass er einen Schritt zur Seite trat. Als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht allein waren, ging er hinter Kanaan in Deckung und blickte sich um.  
Beim Anblick von Teyla lächelte er in einer Art und Weise, dass Rodney ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Mit diesem Mann wollte er keinen Kontakt haben.  
„Wen haben wer denn da?“ Kenmore beantwortet sich die Frage. „Frau Emmagan und Pater Sheppard. Was für ein liebreizender Empfang.“  
Er berührte mit der linken Hand das Headset, das an seinem linken Ohr befestigt war. „Kommt sofort in die Wohnung, es ist Besuch da!“

Er bewegte sich und Rodney sah, dass er in der rechten Hand eine Waffe trug, die er nun auf Teyla richtete.  
„Bleiben Sie stehen und bewegen sich nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie Nahkampfexpertin sind und werde schießen, wenn Sie versuchen, mich anzugreifen.“ Er lächelte. „Das ändert doch die gesamte Verhandlungsbasis. Nicht wahr, Kanaan?“  
„Was wollen Sie, Michael?“ fragte Sheppard  
„Ich biete Ihnen einen weiteren Deal an.“ Kenmore zeigte seine Zähne und schwieg.

Drei Muskelpakete mit weißen, strähnigen Haaren betraten den Raum. Nach einer herrischen Kopfbewegung von ihrem Anführer, entwaffneten sie Dex und Teyla.  
Sie tasteten sogar Rodney ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass er unbewaffnet war und nahmen ihm sein Handy ab.  
Als Rodney sah, dass sie bei Dex nicht nur einen Revolver, sondern auch noch ein halbes Dutzend Messer und zwei Handys fanden, war er beeindruckt, von der Wehrhaftigkeit seines Leibwächters. Auch wenn sie im Moment überhaupt nichts nützte.  
Sie durchsuchten Doran und Sheppard, dabei nahm man ihnen die Handys ab – den Rosenkranz sahen sie nicht als Gefahr und der Priester konnte ihn behalten.

Kenmore beobachtete den Vorgang und als sie fertig waren lächelte er Kanaan erneut an.  
„Zu unserem Deal. Ich werde Ihre liebreizende Freundin zu mir einladen und gut unterbringen und wenn Sie sie abholen, bringen Sie mir das Buch mit. Ich bin sogar so großzügig und werde Ihnen alles mit einer Million Euro versüßen. Damit werden Sie in Südamerika gut leben können.“  
„Sie Schwein!“ Kanaan wollte sich auf Kenmore stürzen, als ein Schuss ertönte.  
Kanaan schrie auf und fiel zu Boden.  
Als Teyla zu ihm eilen wollte, versuchten Kenmores Männer, sie fest zu halten. Damit hatten sie keinen Erfolg. Sie wich den Händen aus, trat dem ersten mit einer zugegeben sehr eleganten Bewegung in den Schritt und brach dem anderen mit einem nicht minder eleganten und genau gezielten Schlag die Nase.  
Rodney hörte ein hässliches Krachen, Blut spritze und der Mann schrie vor Schmerzen.  
Das hatte er der zierlichen Frau nicht zugetraut!

„Noch eine Bewegung und ich treffe mehr als nur sein Bein.“ Kenmore war bis an die Wand zurück gewichen, um nicht in Teylas Reichweite zu geraten. Seine Waffe zielte auf Kanaans Kopf.  
Sie hielt inne und senkte langsam ihre Arme.  
„So ist es brav“, lobte Kenmore sie. „Zur Belohnung werden Sie gleich das Haus durch den Haupteingang verlassen und langsam zu dem schwarzen SUV gehen, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite steht. Pete“, er deutete auf den Gorilla, der unverletzt war, „wird Sie begleiten und dafür sorgen, dass Sie nichts Unüberlegtes anstellen. Wenn er Sie sicher im Auto verstaut hat, kommen wir nach.“  
„Und was haben Sie dann mit mir vor?“ Teyla sah ihn abwägend an.  
„Nichts“, Kenmore hörte nicht auf zu lächeln. „Sie sind nur mein Pfand, damit ich das Buch bekomme. Kanaan, Sie werden doch Ihre hübsche Freundin gegen einen alten Wälzer eintauschen, nicht wahr?“  
Der Angesprochene lag schmerzverkrümmt auf dem Boden und hielt sein rechtes Bein. Eine Blutlache breitete sich unter dem Knie aus. Er hat genug Energie, um Kenmore wütend anzublicken. „Ich würde es gerne machen, aber ich kann nicht mehr laufen. Und das ist Ihre Schuld.“

Kenmore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hätten Sie sich vor dem Angriff überlegen sollen. Aber von mir aus können Sie auch den Priester schicken.“ Er deutete auf Sheppard. „Ich schicke Ihnen morgen um 17.00 Uhr eine Nachricht, wo wir uns treffen. Und wenn um 18.00 weder Sie noch der Priester am Treffpunkt ist, dann passiert ein Unglück.“ Dabei deutete er auf Teyla.  
Ihre Miene war ausdruckslos und Rodney hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht vorhatte, die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden untätig zu warten.  
Kenmore wandte sich an Teyla. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie bestens betreut werden“, versprach er. „Ihr Freund entscheidet, ob Sie das Abenteuer unversehrt überstehen. Und jetzt gehen Sie bitte.“ Dabei hob er seine Waffe ein kleines Stück, sodass die Mündung auf Kanaans Kopf zeigte.  
Teyla sagte nichts, sie senkte nur kurz den Kopf und verließ den Raum, der Gorilla folgte ihr auf dem Fuß.  
Kenmore ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, dabei hielt er seine Waffe die ganze Zeit auf Kanaan gerichtet.  
Die beiden Gorillas, die Teyla verletzt hatte, hatten sich wieder soweit erholt, dass sie Dex und Doran mit gezückten Waffen in Schach halten konnten.

Kurz darauf erhielt Kenmore eine Nachricht über sein Headset. Rodney konnte nichts verstehen, hörte nur die Antwort. „Alles klar, wir sind jetzt auch unterwegs.“  
Da wusste er, dass Teyla in das Auto eingestiegen war.  
„Wenn mir auf dem Weg zum Auto etwas passieren sollte, wird Frau Emmagan sterben“, drohte Kenmore, bevor er gefolgt von seinen Leibwächtern die Wohnung verließ.


	6. Teil 6

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, als Rodney zum Fenster eilte, um hinaus zu sehen. Er wurde aber von Dex zurück gehalten. „Geben Sie ihnen kein eindeutiges Ziel, Sie sind am Fenster ungeschützt.“  
Woher Dex einen Revolver gezaubert hatte, den er in der Hand hielt, war Rodney ein Rätsel.  
Er hielt sich an den Rat seines Leibwächters und wich zurück. Dabei achtete er darauf, Sheppard aus dem Weg zu gehen, der zu Kanaan geeilt war und sich um die Verletzung zu kümmern. Da Doran an seiner Seite war, brauchte er keine weitere Hilfe.  
„Hat noch jemand ein Handy?“, fragte Dex. „Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen und Bates informieren. Kenmore fährt übrigens gerade weg.“ Rodney sah ihm an, dass es ihn frustete, den Mann mit Teyla einfach abziehen zu lassen.  
„Ich will nicht in ein normales Krankenhaus“, presste Kanaan hervor. „Ich muss morgen bei der Übergabe fit sein.“  
„Das müssen Sie nicht“, widersprach Sheppard. „Ich werde für Sie den Austausch vornehmen.“  
„Aber Sie sind für die Bücher verantwortlich. Das werden Sie nicht machen.“  
„Teyla ist mir wichtiger als ein altes Buch. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich zulasse, dass ihr etwas passiert?“ Sheppard war über diesen Vorwurf entrüstet.  
„Nein, aber ich habe das Buch nicht. Ich werde gehen, damit Kenmore mich und nicht Teyla tötet.“

Es herrsche atemlose Stille, die nur von Kanaans schmerzhaften Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde.  
„Wo ist denn das Buch?“, fragte Rodney in den Raum.  
Doch von Kanaan kam nur ein Kopfschütteln. „Kann ich es später erzählen, wenn auch die Polizei anwesend ist. Dann brauche ich es nicht mehrfach erzählen. Man wird mir doch helfen, damit Teyla nichts passiert?“ Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, bewegte sich aber falsch und schrie auf. „Verdammt, das tut weh.“ Als er versuchte, sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen, wurde er von Sheppard davon abgehalten. „Ganz ruhig, sonst wird alles noch schlimmer. Nicht bewegen und das Atmen nicht vergessen.“  
„Was ist mit Teyla“, presste Kanaan hervor?

Nach einem atemlosen Moment zuckte Sheppard mit den Schultern. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, damit niemand stirbt. Notfalls bekommt er ein anderes Buch. Und wenn ich es persönlich aus dem Archiv holen muss.“  
„Ich verlasse mich auf ihr Wort.“ Kanaans Worte waren kaum verständlich und Rodney konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für Schmerzen er haben musste. „Warum telefonieren wir nicht mit der Ambulanz des Vatikans?“, fragte er deswegen in die Runde. „Dr. Beckett hat sich auch um mich gekümmert und ich denke, dass man mit ihm handeln kann. Ich habe in meinem Portemonnaie seine Nummer, es fehlt nur noch ein Handy zum Telefonieren. Die Nachbarn scheinen zwar wegzuhören, wenn ein Schuss fällt, aber vielleicht klingelt jemand, sodass sie keine Wahl haben und reagieren müssen.“  
Bei ‚jemand’ blickte Rodney Doran an, der sich auch prompt erhob.

„Nicht nötig. Ich habe noch mein Telefon. In der linken Hosentasche.“  
„Bewegen sie sich nicht.“ Wies Sheppard ihn an. Er tastete Kanaan ab und fischte das Handy aus der Hose. Kanaan stöhnte bei jeder Berührung des Beines auf. Die Schmerzen setzten ihn außer Gefecht.  
„Wenn ich wüsste, wo wir sind, würde ich anrufen. Sheppard, wo sind wir?“ Rodneys Orientierung war noch nie gut gewesen, deswegen fiel es ihm nicht schwer, dies zuzugeben. Außerdem war Teyla Schuld, dass er auf dem Rücksitz gesessen und ihm schlecht geworden war.  
„Keine Ahnung“, Sheppard sah ein wenig verlegen aus. „Ich bin Teylas Anweisungen gefolgt und habe mich auf den Verkehr konzentriert.“ Er blickte zu dem Mann, der es eigentlich  
„Wir sind in der Via Paganella.“ Dex war einen Tick schneller als Doran.  
Rodney kramte Becketts Handynummer raus und rief den Arzt an. Nach einigem Zögern sagte dieser auch zu, herzukommen und Kanaan zu versorgen.  
Danach telefonierte Dex mit Inspektor Bates und informierte ihn, was passiert war, dieser versprach auch, umgehend seine Leute zu schicken.

Während Sheppard sich noch um die Erstversorgung von Kanaans Wunde kümmerte, beobachtete Rodney die Straße.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten fuhren zwei Polizeiwagen vor. Statt der erwarteten Gendarmerie waren es italienische Polizisten, die in die Wohnung stürmten.  
„Ich bin Commissario Capo Caldwell“, stellte sich der ranghöchste Polizist vor. „Inspektor Bates hat mich informiert, dass es einen Vorfall gegeben hat, der unter der unter vatikanischem Recht fällt und ich nur für die Aufnahme und Spurensicherung zuständig bin.“ Er hörte sich nicht sehr glücklich an.  
„Danke, Commissario Capo Caldwell.“ Sheppard war sehr freundlich. „Man hat uns hier überfallen, eine Person wurde angeschossen und eine weitere entführt. Da man droht, sie umzubringen, wäre ich sehr verbunden, wenn die Presse nichts davon erfährt.“  
„Zu spät. Die ersten Reporter sind schon da.“ Dex stand am anderen Fenster und Rodney ging zu ihm.  
Tatsächlich, eine Frau in einem schicken Kostüm wurde von einem Mann, der eine fette Kamera trug, begleitet.

Auch der Polizist blickte hinaus und seufzte. „Ausgerechnet Chaya. Die wird man nie los.“  
„Ich kenne sie. Sie hat einer Reportage über die Bibliothek gemacht und mich interviewt. Dabei hatte ich den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie von mir wesentlich mehr als nur ein Interview wollte. Es war schwierig, sie loszuwerden.“ Sheppard seufzte tief und sah sehr frustriert aus.  
„Es gibt einen Hinterausgang. Den könnten Sie doch nehmen“, schlug Doran vor.  
„Vorausgesetzt, dass man sie davon abhält, das Haus zu betreten, könnte es sogar funktionieren.“ Caldwell gab einen seiner Männer einen Wink und dieser eilte nach draußen.

Während Sheppard, unterstützt von Dex, Caldwell informierte, wie es dazu kam, dass Kanaan angeschossen worden war, blickte Rodney hinaus und beobachtete, wie Chaya versuchte, sich an den Polizisten vorbei zu drängen, aber keinen Erfolg hatte.  
Als ein Krankenwagen mit Blaulicht ankam, verlagerte sich ihr Interesse und sie hielt dem Arzt ein Mikrofon hin, was dieser mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zur Seite fegte.  
Rodney konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, aber es brachte die Reporterin dazu, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu Chaya durfte er das Haus betreten.

Beckett sah sich Kanaans Verletzung kurz an und wollte ihn in ein römisches Krankenhaus bringen lassen, weil man dort besser auf solche Verletzungen eingerichtet war.  
Sheppard redete mit Engelszungen auf ihn ein und schließlich stimmte der Arzt zu, Kanaan nicht nur in der Krankenstation des Vatikans zu operieren, sondern ihn auch für die folgende Nacht stationär aufzunehmen, um ihn zu betreuen.  
Als er den Verletzten von seinen Sanitätern abtransportieren ließ, beobachtete Rodney dies durch das Fenster. Er achtete aber darauf, von unten nicht gesehen zu werden.  
Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn inzwischen stand ein Pulk Gaffer hinter einer provisorischen Absperrung.  
Die Polizisten bildeten eine Gasse, damit Beckett und seine Patienten ohne Probleme zum Krankenwagen kamen.  
Chayas Team drängelte sich rücksichtslos vor und Rodney sah, wie sie dem Kameramann Anweisung gab, Kanaan zu filmen. Doch einer der Polizisten konnte den Mann zur Seite drängen, damit keine Aufnahmen von dem Verletzten gemacht wurden.  
Als Chaya sich suchend umsah, trat Rodney zurück, er wollte vermeiden, dass sie auf ihn aufmerksam wurde.

Caldwell stellte ihnen noch einige Fragen zu den Vorfällen, akzeptierte ohne Widerworte ihre Erklärungen und ließ sie dann gehen.

Doran lotste sie durch einige Hinterhöfe, so dass sie unbeobachtet die Straße betreten konnten. Dort trennten sie sich von Kanaans Bruder, der die Familie informieren wollte, was vorgefallen war. Danach wollten sie sich in der Klinik treffen.

Aber dann verließ sie ihr Glück. Sheppards Auto war vom Bus des Fernsehsenders zugeparkt worden.  
„So eine Scheiße!“, fluchte Rodney.  
„Da hast du Recht“, stimmte Sheppard ihm zu. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht darauf warten, dass Chaya zurückkommt, damit sie mich anschmachten kann. Es gibt hier in der Nähe ein Restaurant, wo wir uns stärken können. Mein Italienisch ist gut genug, dass du keine Zitrusfrüchte im Essen haben wirst.“  
„Von mir aus können wir es probieren.“ Rodney hoffte nur, dass es nicht nur Pizza gab, langsam hatte er Sehnsucht nach etwas anderem. Chinesisch oder ein guter Hamburger wären jetzt genau das Richtige.  
„Zu spät“, warf Dex ein und deutete in Richtung des Hauses.

Das Fernsehteam war auf den Rückweg und Chaya hatte Sheppard entdeckt und eilte strahlend auf ihn zu.  
Bevor der Priester sich wehren konnte, umarmte sie ihn und hauchte Küsschen auf seine Wange.  
„Pater Sheppard! Schön, Sie zu sehen. Haben Sie meine Einladung zum Wohltätigkeitsball bekommen? Das Ticket wird von meinem Sender übernommen“, zwitscherte sie.  
„Hallo Chaya“, kam es sehr kühl von ihm zurück. Sheppard hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und versuchte Abstand zu wahren. „Ich habe die Einladung bekommen, aber anderweitige Pflichten lassen es nicht zu, dass ich mitkommen kann.“  
„Das ist aber sehr schade.“ Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und versuchte, ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite zu drängen, damit sie nicht so viele Mithörer hatten, aber Sheppard blieb stehen und sah sie eisig an.  
„Als ich Ihr Auto hier gesehen habe, hielt ich es für einen Wink des Schicksals. Wann läuft man sich schon in Rom über den Weg?“, plauderte sie unbeschwert. Selbst Rodney merkte, wie unwohl sich Sheppard fühlte, aber sie schien es bewusst zu ignorieren. „Wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, zum Ball zu kommen, dann lade ich Sie jetzt zum Mittagessen ein.“  
„Es tut mir sehr leid.“ Mit einem Ruck befreite Sheppard sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Aber ich bin dienstlich hier und muss mit den Herren noch zu einem anderen Termin. Können Sie bitte den Bus wegfahren, ich möchte mich nicht verspäten.“  
„Ihr Amerikaner seid immer so pflichtbewusst“, beklagte sie sich und sah Sheppard sehnsüchtig an.  
„Komm schon, Chaya, wir müssen auch weiter.“  
Während Chaya vergeblich mit Sheppard flirtete, hatte der Kameramann ihre Ausrüstung verstaut, ging nun zur Fahrerseite und stieg ein.  
Ehe Sheppard sich versah, verabschiedete Chaya sich mit einem weiteren Küsschen, stieg auch in den Bus und entschwand.

„Die ist aber hartnäckig“, kommentierte Dex den Vorfall.  
„Sie ist eine Klette und ich werde noch lange nach ihrem Parfüm stinken. Habe ich Lippenstift in meinem Gesicht?“  
Bei Sheppards angewidertem Ausdruck musste Rodney sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
„Nein, haben Sie nicht“, beruhigte er ihn. „Wollten wir nicht essen gehen?“, wechselte er das Thema.

Es war ein kleines, uriges Restaurant, das nicht nur Pizza im Angebot hatte. Eine Stunde später waren sie sehr vollgefressen. Rodney war so satt, dass er nicht mal mehr ‚papp’ sagen wollte. Er schleppte sich mehr oder weniger zu Sheppards Auto und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Selbst die Fahrweise der Italiener war ihm in dem Moment egal.

So kam er entspannt im Vatikan an, wo ihr erster Weg sie zur Krankenstation führte. Dort wurden sie von Doran erwartet, der ihnen mitteilte, dass Kanaan noch operiert wurde und sie warten mussten.  
Dex nutzte den Moment, um darauf zu drängen, Inspektor Bates zu besuchen und ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Da er dabei mit seiner Waffe spielte, gaben sie seiner Forderung nach und gingen zur Gendarmeriestation, wo Inspektor Bates auf sie wartete. Er bat sie in einen Besprechungsraum, wo eine dunkelhaarige Frau sie erwartete.

Anerkennend bewunderte Rodney ihren hellen Teint und die hohen Wangenknochen. Ihre schlanke Gestalt wurde von einem eleganten Hosenanzug verhüllt, darunter lugte eine rote Bluse. Sie stand auf, um sie zu begrüßen.  
„Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir von Interpool“, stellte sie sich vor. „Ich leite ein internationales Einsatzteam im Kampf gegen das organisierte Verbrechen und wir versuchen schon seit Jahren zu beweisen, dass Michael Kenmore nicht nur ein erfolgreicher Businessmann, sondern auch ein Mafiaboss ist.“

Rodney hatte sich während ihrer Ansprache hingesetzt, sich einen Kaffee genommen und anschließend die Kanne an Sheppard weiter gereicht.  
„Und wie kommt es, dass sie so schnell hier sind?“, fragte der Priester. „Wir wissen erst seit drei Stunden, dass Kenmore in Rom ist.“  
„Wir haben ein Phantombild gesehen, dass von der Gendarmerie des Vatikans veröffentlich wurde. Der abgebildete Mann ist ein Leibwächter Kenmors. Wo er ist, kann sein Boss nicht weit sein. Dass er versucht hat, Herrn McKay zu ermorden, habe ich erst erfahren, als ich hier ankam. Und dann kam auch schon die Meldung, dass Frau Emmagan von Kenmore entführt worden ist und er Kanaan niedergeschossen hat.“

„Verstehe ich Sie richtig, dass Kenmore eine wirklich große Nummer ist?“, fragte Rodney nach. „Wie groß muss ich mir das vorstellen?“  
„Wir wissen, dass er in weiten Teilen Russlands den Drogen- und Menschenhandel kontrolliert. Dazu besitzt er auch ein pharmazeutisches Werk. Wir vermuten, dass er dort nicht nur billig Kopfschmerztabletten produziert, sondern in den Labors neue Drogen entwickeln lässt. Aber bisher gibt es dazu keine Beweise.“  
„Und wie kommt es, dass so eine große Nummer für ein Buch einen Mann anschießt und eine schwangere Frau entführt? Damit schaufelt er sich doch sein eigenes Grab.“ Rodney verstand es wirklich nicht.  
Dr. Weir räusperte sich. „Sie haben Recht. Er verhält sich schon seit einigen Monaten auffällig. Gut für uns, so werden wir ihn bald anklagen können.“ Sie lächelte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Wir wissen nicht genau, warum er sich so seltsam verhält. Es gibt Stimmen die behaupten, dass er von seiner eigenen Droge abhängig ist. Andere behaupten, dass seine Gegner ihn süchtig gemacht haben. Wieder andere sagen, dass er schlicht und einfach größenwahnsinnig und deswegen so leichtsinnig geworden ist.“

„Mit dem ‚Anklage erheben’ meinen Sie, dass Sie ihm die Entführung anlasten werden?“ Rodney verstand das System. Wenn man ihn nicht für die eigentlichen Verbrechen verurteilen konnte, würde er für die Entführung zur Höchststrafe verurteilt.  
„Genau“, Dr. Weir nickt. „So haben wir es vor. Und um ihn festnehmen zu können, brauche ich Ihre Hilfe, Pater Sheppard.“ Sie sah ihn offen an.  
„Was muss ich tun?“  
Rodney war froh, dass der Priester nicht sofort zusagte.  
„Ich habe erfahren, dass Kenmore morgen Frau Emmagan gegen ein altes Buch austauschen will.“ Dr. Weir sah in die Runde, Bates und Dex nickten zustimmend, während Sheppard die Stirn runzelte.  
„Von dem wir noch nicht einmal wissen, wo es ist“, warf Rodney ein. „Derjenige, der es weiß, wird noch operiert. Und egal was mit Kenmore los ist, er wird zuerst prüfen, ob es sich nicht um ein Faksimile handelt, bevor er Teyla austauscht.“  
„Um das Buch aufzutreiben, haben wir noch vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit, das werden meine Männer schon schaffen. Pater Sheppard, ich bitte Sie, dass Sie statt Kanaan den Austausch vornehmen und dabei von uns überwacht werden.“

„Und was ist mit Frau Emmagan?“ Rodney hatte nicht vor, zuzulassen, dass für die Festnahme eines Mafiabosses ihr Leben riskiert wurde.  
Dr. Weir sah ihn direkt an. „Wir werden erst dann zuschlagen, wenn der Austausch abgeschlossen ist. Sie ist eine unschuldige Geisel und ihre Sicherheit ist mir wichtig.“  
Sie schaffte es, Rodney zu überzeugen, dass sie es auch wirklich ernst meinte. Trotzdem wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass man alles für sie tat.  
„Sie ist schwanger“, warnte er. „Wenn ihr etwas passiert, ist es ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse.“  
„Und man wird nicht nur über die beteiligte Polizeieinheit herfallen, sondern der Vatikan würde beschuldigt werden, für ein läppisches Buch seine Mitarbeiter zu opfern. Das darf nicht passieren, deswegen werde ich gehen“, fügte Sheppard hinzu.  
„Sheppard, sind Sie sicher, dass sie das tun wollen?“, fragte Rodney. „Der Einsatz ist gefährlich und wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann stehen Sie alleine Kenmore gegenüber. Er ist ein Mafiaboss.“ Selbst nach normalen irdischen Maßstäben war Kenmore sehr gefährlich. Und Sheppard war nur ein Priester. „Sie riskieren Ihr Leben, denn wie wir heute Nachmittag gemerkt haben, neigt er dazu, schnell zu schießen.“

Dr. Weir seufzte leise. „Ja, er ist gefährlich, aber ich denke, dass er Pater Sheppard gewählt hat, weil er ein harmloser Priester ist. Eine Frau als Geisel ist lästig, deswegen wird er den Austausch ohne Fallen durchführen. Wir wissen, dass er keiner Glaubensgemeinschaft angehört und er mehrfach gesagt hat, dass Priester nur halbe Männer sind.“  
„Sie meinen, dass er mich für harmlos hält, aber keine Hemmungen hat, mich umzulegen, wenn ich lästig bin.“  
„Ja, deswegen möchte ich Sie bitten, sehr vorsichtig zu sein.“  
Rodney wollte gerade seine eigene Meinung zu ihrer Untertreibung loswerden, als der Priester abwehrend seine Hände hob.  
„Ich bin mir der Gefahr bewusst, aber es geht um Teyla und ich werde alles tun, um ihr zu helfen.“  
„Wir können auch Kanaan mit einer Krücke ausstatten und zum Treffpunkt schicken. Er hat uns diese Sch...lamassel eingebrockt, soll er es doch ausbaden.“  
„McKay, ich bin Priester und mein Leben liegt in Gottes Hand. Ich vertraue meinem Herrn, dass er mich sicher durch diese Prüfung schickt. Gleichzeitig hoffe ich, dass Kenmore einen harmlosen, gottesfürchtigen Priester unterschätzt.“ Dabei grinste er dieses raubtierhafte Lächeln, das jedem klar machte, dass er vielleicht gottesfürchtig, aber niemals harmlos war.  
Trotzdem öffne Rodney den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, als er merkte, dass er keine vernünftigen Argumente hatte, schloss er ihn wieder.

Dr. Weir lächelte verständnisvoll. „Dann sind wir einer Meinung. Pater Sheppard, wir treffen uns morgen um 16.00 Uhr in der Bibliothek und dann wird Ihnen mein Mitarbeiter Chuck erklären, womit wir Sie ausstatten.“  
„Damit bin ich nicht einverstanden“, widersprach Rodney. „Entweder ist die Ausrüstung heute Abend hier, damit ich ihre Funktionalität prüfen kann, oder Sheppard ist aus dem Spiel.“  
‚Man konnte sich in technischen Dingen nur auf sich selbst verlassen, ansonsten wurde man von ihnen in kritischen Situationen im Stich gelassen.’ Das war Rodneys Leitspruch, an den er sich immer hielt, und er würde auch in Sheppards Fall keine Ausnahme machen.

Dr. Weir starrte ihn überrascht an. Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und erwiderte den Blick, bis sich Bates räusperte und Weir zum Inspektor sah.  
„Wieso sollte ich dies veranlassen, Herr McKay?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Dr. McKay, bitteschön. Sie haben wohl nicht Ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, sonst würden Sie mehr über mich wissen.“ Er hatte nicht vor, nett zu sein und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck merkte er, dass er einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. „Ich arbeite als Sicherheitsexperte für das Pentagon und man hat mich an den Vatikan ausgeliehen, um bei der Aufklärung des Diebstahls von alten Handschriften zu helfen.“  
„Ich weiß, dass man Sie als Berater hinzugezogen hat, ansonsten würden Sie nicht an diesem Treffen teilnehmen. Allerdings habe ich keine Informationen vorliegen, dass Sie für die Amerikaner arbeiten“, gab sie zu.  
„Sie werden mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber wahrscheinlich bin ich einer der Entwickler von den meisten technischen Spielereien mit denen Sie Pater Sheppard ausrüsten wollen. Falls es andere Marken sind, die Sie verwenden, ist es für mich kein Problem, sie auf Tauglichkeit zu überprüfen.“ Rodney war stolz, dass er in seinem Fach der Beste war und er sah auch nicht ein, mit künstlicher Bescheidenheit aufzutreten.

So begegnete er Dr. Weirs skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck mit einem überlegenen Grinsen.  
„Sie werden ihm glauben müssen, Dr. Weir“, mischte sich Inspektor Bates in ihre Auseinandersetzung ein. „Ich habe versucht, von den amerikanischen Kollegen einige Informationen über ihn zu erhalten, aber dort teilte man mir lapidar mit, dass meine Sicherheitsfreigaben nicht hoch genug sind, um Einblick in seine Akte zu nehmen.  
Man versicherte mir, dass er wirklich einer der Besten seines Faches sei, und dass es für meine Gesundheit besser wäre, wenn ich seinen Anweisungen folgen würde.“ Bates Stimme hatte einen resignierten Unterton.

Rodney schaffte es, seine Überraschung über diese Auskunft mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln zu überspielen. Normalerweise nannte man ihn einen nervigen Wissenschaftler und seit er nicht mehr aktiv fürs SGC arbeitet, schien nur noch Sam zu wissen, dass es ihn gab.  
Dr. Weir wusste, wann sie verloren hatte und nickte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schlecht vorbereitet war, wann möchten Sie die Ausrüstung vorgelegt bekommen?“  
„Ich wäre gerne dabei, wenn Inspektor Bates mit Kanaan spricht. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir uns danach in der Bibliothek treffen?“ Rodney hatte nicht vor, die Situation ungenutzt zu lassen.  
„Das können wir bestimmt einrichten – vorausgesetzt Dr. Beckett lässt uns zusammen rein“, stimmte Bates zu.

„Das ist in Ordnung für mich.“ Sheppard blickte dabei Bates an. „Inspektor, sind sie einverstanden, wenn ich bei dem Verhör auch dabei bin?“  
Für Rodney hörte sich das weniger wie eine Frage, sondern mehr wie eine Aufforderung an. Genau so wie auch der Priester entschieden hatte, durchsickern zu lassen, dass man versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Es war seltsam, dass er so viel Einfluss hatte.  
„Sie wissen, dass mir Ihr Rat immer willkommen ist, solange es nicht um die Änderung von Tempolimits im Vatikan geht. Kann ich notieren, dass Sie Kanaans Anwalt sind? Das wird alles erleichtern.“  
„Gerne“, Sheppard senkte zustimmend seinen Kopf, schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich muss noch einiges regeln. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Dr. Beckett sich meldet?“ Als Bates nickte wandte der Priester sich an Rodney. „Kommen Sie mit?“  
Rodney sah ihn überrascht an, dann stand er auch auf. „Sie können über mich verfügen.“  
‚Zu meiner Jobbeschreibung gehört nicht, Kenmore zu stellen’, stellte er in Gedanken fest, ‚aber ich kann Frau Enmagen nicht in Stich lassen.’  
So stand er auf und folgte dem Priester. Einige Tage mehr zu bleiben, schadete nicht.  
Zu Hause warteten nur einige Programme darauf, geschrieben zu werden. Der ganz normale, äußerst langweilige Alltag.  
Rodney war nicht habgierig, aber die Auslandsspesen waren auch nicht zu verachten.

Sie verließen die Gendarmerie und gingen zurück zur Bibliothek. Statt Dex war jetzt wieder Ford Rodneys Schatten. Über den Nebeneingang betraten sie das Gebäude. Schnell erreichten sie Sheppards Büro.  
Der Priester ließ Rodney den Vortritt und schloss, nachdem er Ford einen Stuhl auf den Gang gestellt hatte, die Tür hinter sich. Er ging zielstrebig zu einem Aktenschrank, öffnete ihn und holte aus einen versteckten Kühlschrank zwei Flaschen Bier. Dann ging er zur Sitzecke und setzte sich hin.  
Da Rodney nicht wusste, was los war, setzte er sich zu ihm und nahm eine Flasche. Er sah auf das Label und erkannte, dass es sich um eine deutsche Marke handelte. Nicht das, was er sonst bevorzugte, aber besser als amerikanische Biersorten. Sie stießen an und Rodney trank einen Schluck. Es war wirklich gut, obwohl es nicht seine Art war, mitten am Tag zu trinken. Er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Gedanken nicht mehr klar und geordnet waren.

„Ich stelle mir die Frage, wie Kanaan es geschafft hat, die Bücher herauszuschmuggeln.“ Sheppard sah Rodney fragend an.  
„Als Mitarbeiter wird er es recht einfach gehabt haben. Die Transponder senden nur dann ein Signal, wenn sie aktiviert werden. Entweder geschieht das beim Verlassen des Gebäudes oder er wird angefunkt, wenn das Buch vermisst wird.“  
„Wieso hat es nicht funktioniert, als er mit dem Buch unter dem Arm das Gebäude verlassen hat?“  
„Weil er das Buch an seinem Arbeitsplatz hatte. Mit seinem Werkzeug ist es nicht viel Arbeit gewesen, den Transponder zu entfernen und wenn man ihn dann zum Beispiel in der Toilette wegspült, dann hat man ihn nicht nur aus dem Gebäude gebracht, sondern auch ganz einfach zerstört.“  
Sheppard seufzte und trank einen Schluck. „Dann ist es für Kanaan zu einfach gewesen und wir haben ihn dadurch zum Diebstahl verführt.“  
„Als Priester kann man das so sehen“, stimmte Rodney ihm zu. „Aber als Sicherheitsexperte muss ich sagen, dass ganz viel kriminelle Energie dazu gehört, eine Handschrift unbemerkt aus den Archiven zu holen, den Transponder zu entfernen und zu vernichten und dann das Buch – was nicht gerade klein ist – aus dem Gebäude zu schmuggeln.“

„Das wird in der Zukunft erschwert werden. Hatten wir bisher nur sporadische Handtaschenkontrollen, werden sie ab sofort täglich sein.“  
„Bis die Mitarbeiter an der Pforte so nachlässig werden, dass sie kaum noch hinschauen, wenn jemand mit einer offenen Tasche vorbeimarschiert. Glauben Sie mir Pater, wo bei Angestellten ein Wille ist, da gibt es auch einen Weg. Unzählige Firmen haben darunter zu leiden.“  
Bei dem Wort leiden musste Rodney an Frau Emmagan denken. „Wie es ihr wohl in Kenmores Händen geht?“  
„Ich hoffe gut, wenn nicht wird er es bereuen.“  
Rodney sah Sheppard an. Dieser starrte auf seine Flasche. Nach einer Weile sprach er weiter. „Es gibt Momente, wo mir mein Glaube nicht weiter hilft und ich mich frage, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich gegen den Wunsch meines Vaters zum Militär gegangen wäre. Hier und jetzt könnte ich strategisches Wissen gut brauchen.“  
„Sie wären bestimmt ein guter Offizier geworden, Sie kümmern sich um Ihre Untergebenen.“  
„Aber ich wäre lausig im Empfangen von Befehlen. Was meinen Sie, warum ich Jesuit geworden bin? Ich habe zwar dem Papst Gehorsam geschworen, aber ich bin unabhängiger als in anderen Orden. Es gibt noch nicht einmal bestimmte Gebetszeiten, die ich einhalten muss.“  
Dazu konnte Rodney nichts sagen, er prostete Sheppard zu und trank.  
Schweigend leerten sie ihr Bier.

Als die Stille bedrückend wurde, unterhielten sie sich über belanglose Dinge. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schielte Rodney immer wieder zur Uhr, die über der Tür hing, doch die Zeiger wanderten unendlich langsam voran.  
„Es wird noch mindestens zwei Stunden dauern, bis Dr. Beckett Besuche erlaubt.“ Der Priester brachte Rodneys Problem auf den Punkt.  
„Und die Wartezeit will nicht vergehen. Ich kann mich aber auf nichts anderes konzentrieren. Ich sollte es vielleicht mit Meditieren probieren.“  
„Bei mir funktioniert es nicht“, Sheppard lächelte schief. „Ich habe es noch nie gekonnt. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir einen Film schauen, ich habe einige auf meiner Festplatte gespeichert.“  
„Gute Idee“, stimmte Rodney zu. „Aber nichts zu Anspruchsvolles, das ist jetzt nicht mein Ding.“  
„Was halten Sie von Actionfilme?“, wollte Sheppard wissen.  
„Ich mag Actionfilme“, gab Rodney zu.  
„Gut, ich habe ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’ gespeichert. Was halten Sie davon?“  
„Das ist kein Film, sondern eine Zumutung“, regte Rodney sich auf. „Ich verstehe nicht viel von der Mathematik, die hinter der theoretischen Zeitreise steckt, aber das bisschen reicht aus, um zu wissen, dass der Fluxkompensator mehr als nur ein Hirngespinst ist.“  
„Vielleicht“, gab Sheppard zu. „Aber dafür ist er handwerklich sehr gut gemacht, das wiegt solche Kleinigkeiten auf.“  
„Das ist keine Kleinigkeit!“  
Rodney war nur mit halben Herz bei der Diskussion, seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders und so kam es, dass er doch zuließ, dass sie ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’ sahen.

Mitten im zweiten Teil kam Becketts Anruf, dass Kanaan die Operation gut überstanden hatte, aus der Narkose erwacht war und darauf wartete mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Mit Ford im Schlepptau gingen sie zur Krankenstation.  
Dort warteten bereits Inspektor Bates und Dr. Weir auf sie. Wie Rodney vermutet hatte, wollte Dr. Beckett nicht so viele Besucher auf einmal zu seinem Patienten zu lassen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion erlaubte er drei Personen gleichzeitig.  
Überrascht fand sich Rodney kurz darauf hinter dem Vorhang wieder, der Kanaans Bett von dem großen Saal abtrennte, um dem Patienten ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gewähren.  
Dr. Weir und Ford blieben zurück, um zu gewährleisten, dass niemand mithören konnte.


	7. Teil 7

Kanaan war fast so weiß wie das Laken, mit dem er zugedeckt war. Er war an einen Tropf angeschlossen und an einem Monitor wurde Herzschlag, Blutdruck und einige andere Dinge angezeigt. Untermalt wurde alles von einem monotonen Biepen.

Rodney wusste wieder, warum er Krankenhäuser hasste und war sehr froh, nicht in dem Bett zu liegen.  
„Haben Sie etwas von Teyla gehört?“ Kanaan hielt sich nicht mit Begrüßungen auf.  
„Wir haben leider noch nichts von ihr gehört“, erwiderte Bates. „Kenmore ist zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben, aber solange er sich unauffällig verhält, werden wir ihn nicht finden. Außer Sie wissen etwas, das uns weiter helfen könnte.“  
Kanaan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er wohnt. Ich habe ihn immer nur in der Öffentlichkeit getroffen.“  
„Wo ist das Buch?“, fragte Bates sehr eindringlich. „Wir werden es brauchen, um Ihre Frau auszulösen.“  
„Ich habe es nicht mehr. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, es bis morgen wieder nach Rom zu schaffen. Denn ich musste sicher gehen, dass das Buch für Kenmore unerreichbar ist. Glauben Sie mir, ichwünsche mir, dass es anders wäre. Denn jetzt muss meine Frau darunter leiden.“ Die Verzweiflung in Kanaans Stimme war unüberhörbar.  
Rodney sah, dass Bates tief ein- und ausatmete. Als er antwortete, war seine Stimme ruhig und gelassen.  
„Vielleicht finden wir doch noch einen Weg. Aber dafür fangen wir am besten von vorne an. Erzählen Sie uns bitte kurz und knapp, wie Sie ihn kennen gelernt haben und warum Sie die Bücher gestohlen haben. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich das Gespräch aufzeichnen.“  
„Wenn es hilft, Teyla zu retten, können Sie alles machen.“ Kanaan versuchte, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen und stöhnte dabei auf. Er hob abwehrend eine Hand, als Sheppard ihm helfen wollte.

„Ich habe Kenmore zum ersten Mal gesehen, als die Biblioteca Vaticana nach den Umbauarbeiten feierlich eröffnet wurde. Zu dem Festakt hatte man alle Spender eingeladen und der Papst hatte zu Ihnen gesprochen.“ Kanaans Finger verkrampften sich in der weißen Decke. „Ich weiß nicht genau wie wir ins Gespräch kamen, er war sehr interessiert an den alten Handschriften und wusste viel über die Restaurierung und Konservierung. Wir haben Mailadressen ausgetauscht und uns regelmäßig geschrieben. Zuerst nur fachbezogen, aber später auch über allgemeine Themen.“  
Er versuchte, das Glas zu nehmen, das auf dem Tisch neben ihm stand. Als er Probleme hatte, es zu erreichen, kam ihm Sheppard zu Hilfe und reichte ihm das Getränk.  
„Danke.“ Kanaan trank, dann fuhr er fort. „Nachdem Kenmore mehrfach geschrieben hatte, dass seine Freundin mal wieder die Kreditkarte überzogen hatte, um Schuhe zu kaufen, erwähnte ich, dass ich mir wünschte, meiner Freundin eine Kreditkarte schenken zu können, dies aber nur ein Traum sei.“  
Kanaan befeuchtete seine Lippen und blickte an Bates vorbei auf einen imaginären Punkt auf der Wand.

Er schwieg eine ganze Weile und Rodney wurde unruhig.  
Schließlich versuchte Sheppard, ihn zum Reden zu animieren. „Er hat darauf reagiert?“  
„Ja.“ Kanaan nickte. „Er schrieb, dass er beruflich nach Rom müsste und mich gerne abends treffen würde. Bei dem Abendessen schlug er vor, dass ich ihm eine Handschrift aus der Bibliothek besorgen sollte. ‚Das Buch vom liebentbrannten Herzen.’“  
„Aber das ist doch erst vor Kurzem verschwunden“, warf Rodney ein.  
„Lass ihn alles in seiner Reihenfolge erzählen“, stoppte ihn Sheppard. „Bitte reden Sie weiter“, forderte er Kanaan auf.  
„Gut“, der Mann befeuchtete erneut seine Lippen. „Ich hielt es zuerst für einen Scherz, fand aber kurz darauf heraus, dass es ihm sehr ernst war, denn er bot mir für die Handschrift eine Million Euro. Eine Million!!“ Kanaan gestikulierte wild und riss dabei beinahe den Infusionsschlauch aus seinem Handgelenk. „So viel werde ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht verdienen.“ Er lachte bitter.

„Ich konnte nicht sofort Nein sagen und habe am nächsten Tag versucht, mehr über die Handschrift heraus zu finden. Man hatte sie noch nicht archiviert.“  
„Mit archiviert meinen Sie, dass man die Handschrift noch nicht digitalisiert hatte?“ Bates deutete auf das Aufnahmegerät.  
„Genau, alle Seiten der Handschrift werden in hoher Qualität eingescannt und die Scans werden für die Recherche freigegeben, damit das Original geschont wird“, erläuterte Sheppard.  
„Auch wenn mich das Geld sehr reizte, konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass dieses Kunstwerk einfach im Tresor eines Sammlers wandert und für alle anderen verloren ist.“ Kanaan blickte auf seine Hände.  
„Haben Sie deswegen Kenmore angeboten, ihm ein anderes Buch zu besorgen?“ Bates bohrte weiter.  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht“, wehrte sich Kanaan. „Kenmore hat mir einige Tage später vorgeschlagen, ein bereits gescanntes Buch für ihn zu besorgen. Dafür hat er mir zwanzigtausend geboten und ich habe der Versuchung nachgegeben.“  
„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?“  
„Das ist ganz einfach gewesen. Als ich ins Archiv musste, um ein neues Buch zu holen, habe ich Werkzeug mitgenommen. Ich habe mich beim Herausnehmen der Handschrift so gestellt, dass die Kamera nur meinen Rücken aufgezeichnet hat. So sah niemand, dass ich aus dem Regal zwei Gegenstände nahm. Bei dem Buch, das ich stehlen wollte, habe ich den Transponder mit mehreren Skalpellschnitten zerstört und konnte das Archiv verlassen ohne dass Alarm ausgelöst wurde. An meinem Arbeitsplatz habe ich den Transponder aus dem Buch entfernt und ihn später auf der Toilette entsorgt.“  
Rodney nickte. Genau so hatte er sich das vorgestellt.  
„Und wie haben Sie das Buch heraus geschmuggelt?“, wollte Bates wissen.  
„Das war einfach. Als Fahrradfahrer habe ich immer einen Rucksack mit und das Buch hatte ich in meiner Jacke eingewickelt und selbst als ich ein Mal kontrolliert worden bin, ist das nicht aufgefallen.“ Er barg den Kopf in seinen Händen. „Ich bin Schuld, dass Kenmore Teyla entführt hat und sie in Gefahr ist. Ich hätte ihn anzeigen sollen und alles wäre gut gewesen.“

Rodney hörte, wie eins der Geräte, das Kanaans Körperfunktionen überprüfte, schneller piepte. Das war gar nicht gut. Wenn Kanaan sich so aufregte, würde Beckett die Befragung abbrechen.  
Sheppard trat vor und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter des Verletzten.  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig. Mit Ihren Selbstvorwürfen können Sie nichts ändern. Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe, um Teyla zu befreien.“  
„Die bekommen Sie auch. Und dann? Ich werde die nächsten Jahre im Gefängnis verbringen und Teyla muss unser Kind alleine groß ziehen. Sie ist schwanger.“  
Sheppard räusperte sich. „Da die Straftat im Vatikan begangen wurde, kann ich Sie im Prozess vertreten. Ich bin hier auch als Ihr Verteidiger, sonst hätte Inspektor Bates meine Anwesenheit nicht zugelassen.“  
Kanaan sah den Priester an. „Werden Sie alles tun, um Teyla lebend zu befreien, oder sind die Handschriften wichtiger?“  
„Kein Buch ist ein Menschenleben wert. Ich werde alles tun, damit Teyla das Abenteuer gesund übersteht“, versprach der Priester.  
„Das ist auch mein oberstes Ziel, aber dafür brauchen wir Sie“, schloss Bates sich an.

Langsam beruhigte sich Kanaan. Schließlich trank er noch einen Schluck Wasser, dann fuhr er fort. „In den letzten Monaten habe ich für Kenmore insgesamt sechs Bücher gestohlen…“  
Als Kanaan weitere Details über die Diebstähle erzählte, hörte Rodney interessiert zu aber wirklich neue Erkenntnisse gewann er nicht.  
Schnell kamen sie zu den aktuellen Ereignissen.

„Kenmore bedrängte mich immer wieder, dass er ‚Das Buch vom liebentbrannten Herzen’ haben wollte, er war nahezu besessen von der Handschrift. Irgendwann versuchte er sogar, mich zu erpressen, weil ich ja die anderen Bücher gestohlen hatte. Da habe ich ihn ausgelacht und im gesagt, dass er als mein Auftraggeber mit dran wäre. Er ließ aber keine Ruhe.“  
„Warum wollte er es unbedingt haben?“, fragte Sheppard.  
Kanaan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damals hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er es aus dem gleichen Grund haben will, wie auch Dr. Jackson.“  
‚Was hatte Daniel damit zu tun?’ Rodney wusste zwar, dass der Archäologe der Grund war, warum er nach Rom verliehen worden war, aber niemand hatte ihm erzählt, was er gesucht hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich mussten sie die Welt retten, aber davon würde er erst etwas mitbekommen, wenn alles vorbei war.  
Meistens ging es aber um Außerirdische. Das durfte aber niemand erfahren.  
Aus diesem Grund hielt Rodney seinen Mund und hörte weiter zu.

„Um meine Ruhe zu haben, organisierte ich, dass die Handschrift mit einer höheren Priorität restauriert und eingescannt wurde. Nachdem sie wieder im Magazin stand, habe ich sie entwendet“, gab Kanaan zu.  
„Das ist zwei Monate her, warum haben Sie das Buch nicht schon längst an Kenmore weiter gegeben?“ Sheppard stellte eine Frage, die auch Rodney sehr interessierte.  
„Kenmore wollte nicht, dass ich ihm die Handschrift schickte, sondern wollte sie persönlich abholen. Mir hat er gesagt, dass er in Russland einige geschäftliche Verpflichtungen und deswegen keine Zeit hatte. Ich persönlich hatte den Eindruck, dass er mich mit dem Buch schmoren lassen wollte, um sich zu rächen, dass ich ihm solche Probleme gemacht habe. Deswegen hatten wir erst vor vier Tagen einen Termin zur Übergabe, aber ich konnte ihm das Buch nicht geben.“ Bei den letzten Worten erstarb seine Stimme. „Warum nicht?“ Bates Miene war ausdruckslos.  
„Weil ich Dr. Jackson getroffen habe und ich festgestellt habe, dass er das Buch dringend braucht. Weniger, weil er für die amerikanische Regierung arbeitet, sondern seine Ausstrahlung hat mich davon überzeugt. Er hat mir in so eindringlichen und auch verzweifelten Worten geschildert, dass das Wissen für ihn von allergrößter Wichtigkeit ist, dass ich … das Buch nicht mehr an Kenmore geben konnte.“  
Kanaan schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, dann fuhr er leise fort: „Auch wenn mir bewusst war, dass ich mich dann mit ihm anlegte. Aber Sie müssen mir glauben, niemals, niemals habe ich gedacht, dass er Teyla mit hinzieht. Ich hatte akzeptiert, dass ich bezahlen muss, für meine Diebstähle, ja. Aber ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass er sie als Geisel nimmt.“ Flehentlich schaute er die anderen Männer an.  
„Wo ist das Buch jetzt?“, fragte Sheppard noch einmal geduldig.  
Der Priester hatte Recht. Egal was passierte, ohne das Buch kamen sie nicht weiter.

Kanaan seufzte. „Ich konnte es Dr. Jackson nicht persönlich in die Hand drücken, sonst wäre ich dran gewesen. Deswegen habe ich ihm die Handschrift als Paket hinterhergeschickt. Um zu verhindern, dass Kenmore davon Wind bekommt, habe ich den Zettel für die Sendungsverfolgung weggeschmissen. Haben Sie schon einmal versucht, ein Paket, dass aus den Händen eines Paketdienstes zu fischen, bevor es sein Ziel erreicht hat?“  
Rodney nickte. Oh ja, die leidvolle Erfahrung hatte er schon einmal gemacht. „Das funktioniert nicht. Egal, ob sie der Papst oder der Präsident von Amerika sind. Nur am Ziel bekommt man es – außer wenn es gestohlen wird! Das ist absoluter Leichtsinn gewesen“, regte Rodney sich auf.  
„Ich habe es per UPS Express gesendet und als Absender die Vatikanische Bibliothek genommen, dann geht nichts verloren. Denn niemand, der bei Trost ist, stiehlt etwas, was der Kirche gehört.“  
Rodney verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass Kanaan dann wohl auch nicht mehr normal wäre. Stattdessen fragte er, was ihn viel mehr beschäftigte: „Können Sie mir noch etwas genauer verraten, warum Dr. Jackson das Buch so unbedingt braucht?“  
Er merkte selbst, wie aufgeregt er klang und zuckte mit den Schultern, als John ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.  
Rodney versuchte sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief ein und aus.  
Währenddessen antwortete Kanaan. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er zu. „Eigentlich behandelt das Buch eine Liebesgeschichte und hat nicht viel mit Wissenschaft oder Kirchengeschichte zu tun. Aber die letzten achtundzwanzig Seiten sind unbeschrieben – bisher wurde immer vermutet, dass diese Seiten für Malereien vorgesehen waren. Aber ich habe bei der Restaurierung festgestellt, dass auf diesen Seiten ganz seltsame Zeichen niedergeschrieben waren. Nicht mit der normalen Tinte, die auf den anderen Blättern verwendet wurde, sondern mit einer sehr blassen Farbe, die fast identisch mit dem Pergament ist. Man kann die Schrift nur sehen, wenn man die Blätter gegen das Licht hält und in der digitalisierten Version ist davon nichts zu erkennen. Und darauf sind genau die Zeichen abgebildet, nach denen Dr. Jackson suchte.“

Rodneys Gedanken rasten. Wenn er nur wüsste, warum Daniel das Buch brauchte, würde er auch mehr über Kenmore wissen. Aber das würde er mit einem Anruf klären können.  
„Wir können uns weitere Diskussionen ersparen, indem wir einfach Dr. Jackson anrufen“, schlug er vor. „Wenn er erreichbar ist, kann er uns sagen, ob er das Buch schon erhalten hat. Dann hätten wir einige Probleme weniger.“  
„Ich habe seine Adresse, aber keine Telefonnummer“, wandte Kanaan ein.  
„Aber ich“, konterte Rodney. „wir haben vor einiger Zeit zusammen in einem Projekt gearbeitet, nur seinetwegen habe ich zugestimmt, dass man mich an den Vatikan verliehen hat. Wenn er nicht zu Hause ist, versuche ich es bei seiner Dienststelle. Egal, was wir jetzt noch erfahren, ohne das Buch sind wir doch aufgeschmissen.“  
Alle anderen nickten.

Rodney schaute sich im Krankenzimmer um. Das war etwas zu öffentlich für seinen Geschmack. Aber mit einem bisschen guten Zureden schaffte es, Dr. Beckett zu überzeugen, ihm sein Büro zu überlassen, damit er ungestört telefonieren konnte. Er war froh über sein gutes Zahlengedächtnis, denn so wusste er Daniels Nummer auswendig.  
Natürlich war der Archäologe nicht zu Hause, aber als Rodney das SGC anrief, wurde er relativ schnell zu Daniel durchgestellt.  
Dieser hatte ‚Das Buch vom Liebentbrannten Herzen’ am Vortag in der Post gehabt und hatte den gestrigen und einen Teil des heutigen Tages damit verbracht, die alten Texte sichtbar zu machen. Zum Entschlüsseln war er noch nicht gekommen.  
Als er erfuhr, warum Rodney das Buch benötigte, erklärte er sich sofort bereit, die Handschrift mit einem Kurier nach Rom zu schicken, um damit Teyla auslösen zu können.  
Gleichzeitig versprach er, Erkundigungen über Kenmore einzuziehen, denn auch er fand es seltsam, dass dieser nicht nur ein großes Interesse an dieser Handschrift hatte, sondern sich auch charakterlich stark verändert hatte.  
Auf Rodneys Frage, wofür er das Buch eigentlich brauchte, entgegnete Daniel, dass es vielleicht einen Hinweis über Atlantis enthielt. Die Heimat der Antiker.  
Rodney reichte diese Information. Er hatte den Archäologen schon oft von der untergegangenen Stadt schwärmen hören und wusste, dass das Wissen, das diese Stadt barg, im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld entscheidend sein könnte.  
Erleichtert, dass alles so einfach gegangen war, verabschiedete sich Rodney und legte auf.

In diesem Moment kam ihm ein schrecklicher Verdacht, warum Kenmores Verhalten sich so plötzlich verändert hatte. Doch er verwarf ihn wieder. So etwas auch nur zu denken, zeigte, was für eine Paranoia er hatte. Kenmore liebte alte Handschriften. Und nur weil er sich genau so wie Daniel für ‚Das Buch vom liebentbrannten Herzen’ interessierte, bedeutete es noch lange nicht, dass er es mit intergalaktischen Verwicklungen zu tun hatte. So etwas passierte SG-1, nicht ihm.

Er ging direkt zu Kanaans Krankenbett, wo ihn sechs Augenpaare erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
„Das Buch wird morgen bis zehn Uhr bei Ihnen angeliefert, Inspektor“, klärte Rodney sie auf. „Dr. Jackson organisiert den Versand und hofft, dass wir ihm die Handschrift anschließend noch einmal zur Verfügung stellen werden.“ Nervös rieb er seine Hände. „Gibt es sonst noch Dinge, die geklärt werden müssen?“

Am liebsten hätte er Sheppard und Bates von seinem Verdacht, was Kenmores Verhalten verändert hatte, erzählt, aber da es sich um klassifizierte Informationen handelte ging es nicht.  
„Nein, wir haben nichts weiteres Wichtiges erfahren.“ Bates nahm das Aufnahmegerät, schaltete es aus und steckte es in seine Jackentasche. „Wir können uns morgen um 16.00 Uhr hier treffen, um auf Kenmores Anruf zu warten“, schlug er vor. „Ich werde so lange Kanaans Handy beschlagnahmen und meine Männer werden dafür sorgen, dass es rund um die Uhr überwacht ist und der Akku geladen ist.“  
„Und wie soll meine Familie mich erreichen?“ Kanaan sah nicht glücklich aus.  
„Sie haben Glück, dass Sie jetzt nicht im Gefängniskrankenhaus liegen“, konterte Bates gelassen. „Zu Ihrer Sicherheit, wird dieser Raum von zwei meiner Mitarbeiter überwacht werden. Nur Ihrer Eltern und Ihre Geschwister dürfen Sie sehen, jeder andere Besuch wird abgewiesen. Ruhen Sie sich aus, damit Sie morgen nicht die Nerven verlieren.“ Bates sah jeden kurz an, dann ging er.  
Rodney stotterte: „Gute Besserung“ und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Bestimmt gab es noch Dinge, die Sheppard als Kanaans Anwalt mit dem Verletzten bespreche musste.

Er lief prompt Dr. Weir in die Arme, die ihn dazu nötigte, Sheppards Ausrüstung für den nächsten Tag zu überprüfen.

Er ließ sich mit der Kontrolle besonders viel Zeit, weil er hoffte, dass Sheppard noch zu ihm stoßen würde. Er wollte mit ihm noch einmal über den Austausch reden.  
Kenmore war gefährlich, so wie Weir ihn geschildert hatte, war er unberechenbar und hatte dazu noch das Geld und den Einfluss, sich sowohl Leibwächter, als auch Waffen leisten zu können.  
Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Kanaan ins Bein geschossen hatte, machte Rodney sich Sorgen.

Rodney war angenehm überrascht, dass die Ausrüstung in Ordnung war. So etwas hatte er außerhalb des SGC noch nicht erlebt.

Als der Priester zwei Stunden später immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, ging Rodney zurück zum Hotel. Der Abend verlief quälend langsam. Nach einem sehr guten Abendessen im Restaurant des Hotels zog sich Rodney in sein winzig kleines Zimmer zurück. Als erstes holte er sein Handy aus der Schublade und machte es an, dann rief er seine Mails ab. Von Daniel gab es noch keine Informationen, aber Sam hatte geschrieben, dass sie von dem Attentat erfahren hatte und sich Sorgen machte.  
Es war schön, mit der Exfrau befreundet zu sein. Rodney schrieb ihr eine Mail, in der er kurz und knapp – gerade mal vier Seiten lang – schilderte, was alles in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen war. Er ließ auch einen Hinweis auf Kenmore fallen. Nicht so viel, dass sie dachte, er wäre von einer fixen Idee besessen, aber genug, dass sie anfing zu recherchieren.

Danach versuchte er, sich durch seine Arbeitsmails zu wühlen, konnte sich aber nicht darauf konzentrieren.  
Schließlich lud er seinen Leibwächter auf einen Drink ein und erfuhr, dass dieser nicht nur ein Faible für explosive Stoffe hatte, sondern auch noch frisch verliebt war und in dieser Nacht länger arbeiten würde, um am nächsten Tag Zeit für ein Date zu haben.  
Da er aber noch nicht einmal wusste, was Pi war, war das Gespräch für Rodney nicht sehr interessant. Ford schien dies auch zu merken, denn nachdem er seine Cola geleert hatte, nahm er auch wieder seinen Platz vor der Tür ein.

Rodney war noch nicht müde, konnte sich aber auf nichts konzentrieren, also nahm er die Fernbedienung für den winzigkleinen Fernseher und zappte sich durch die Vielzahl der Fernsehkanäle. Ohne Italienischkenntnisse blieben nur wenige Sender übrig, bei denen er die Sprache verstand. Aber nichts konnte ihn fesseln. Football schon mal gar nicht, Krimis waren ihm zu blutrünstig und bei Liebesfilmen schaltete er ganz schnell weiter. Die Chips aus der Hausbar schmeckten auch nicht. Zufällig stolperte Rodney über einen Pornosender, doch der war verschlüsselt, sodass er nur den Ton und ein verrauschtes Bild hatte. Frustriert drückte Rodney auf den Aus-Knopf.

Er hatte sich eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung mitgebracht, um sie nebenbei zu lesen, aber darauf würde er sich nicht konzentrieren können. ‚Ich hasse es zu warten’, waren seine Gedanken.

Als das Telefon auf dem Nachttisch klingelte, zuckte er zusammen, schalt sich aber einen Idioten, denn er hatte nur Sheppard und Bates seine Nummer gegeben. Zu glauben, dass Kenmore anrufen würde, wäre eine ausgemachte Paranoia.

„McKay?“ Wieso hatte er jetzt so ein Kratzen im Hals?  
„Haben Sie Lust ‚Zurück in die Zukunft’ zu Ende schauen?“, ertönte eine sehr bekannte Stimme aus dem Hörer. „Ich kann mich auf nichts konzentrieren und werde einfach nicht müde.“  
„Aber nur, wenn wir danach Star Wars sehen. Episode IV bis VI“, konterte Rodney.  
„Einverstanden“, stimmte Sheppard zu. „Treffen wir uns in zwanzig Minuten vor der Bibliothek? Ich habe einen Spezialschlüssel, damit ich das Gebäude Tag und Nacht betreten kann.“  
„Auch ohne diesen Schlüssel könnten wir uns dort treffen, ich weiß inzwischen, wie ich die Alarmanlagen umgehen kann, aber das ist sehr aufwändig“, scherzte Rodney und wurde mit einem leisen Lachen belohnt  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns gleich.“ Damit hatte Sheppard aufgelegt.  
„Es sieht so aus, als ob wir heute doch noch etwas unternehmen“, erklärte Rodney seinem Leibwächter, als er vor die Tür trat.  
Auf Fords fragenden Blick fügte er: „Pater Sheppard hat mich zu einem Fernsehabend eingeladen“, hinzu.  
Sein Leibwächter grinste. „In seinem Büro?“  
Rodney nickte nur.  
„Dann warte ich draußen auf Sie, damit Sie sich umziehen können.“ Ford drehte sich um und ging.  
Rodney sah an sich hinab und verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Seine Kleidung war zerknittert und die Chips hatten auch Spuren hinterlassen. Schnell zog er sich um und ging los.

Sie hatten zügigen Schrittes die andere Seite des Petersplatzes erreichte, als Rodney merkte, dass sein Leibwächter grinste.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er irritiert  
„Ich freue mich, dass Sie Ihre Angst überwunden haben.“  
Rodney blieb stehen und sah sich um. Tatsächlich waren sie gerade an den Brunnen vorbei gegangen, wo er beinahe seinen letzten Atemzug getan hätte. Und er spürte nichts. Keine Angst, keine Beklemmung. Er war froh darüber. Sagte aber nichts, sondern drehte sich nur um und ging weiter.  
Als sie den Platz vor der Bibliothek betraten, sahen sie schon eine schlanke Gestalt, die vor dem Seiteneingang auf sie wartete.

Als sie näher kamen, erkannte Rodney, dass es Sheppard war. Ohne Soutane, dafür mit Jeans und T-Shirt bekleidet.  
„Bereit, Marty McFly im Wilden Westen zu erleben?“, fragte der Priester mit einem lausbubenhaften Grinsen.  
„Nur der Gedanke, dass wir anschließend Star Wars schauen, lässt mich das aushalten.“  
Sheppard schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, schloss die Tür auf und ließ sie rein.  
Zwischen Star Wars V und VI versuchte Rodney Sheppard davon zu überzeugen, dass es viel zu gefährlich für ihn war, Teyla gegen das Buch auszustauschen, doch der Priester erwies sich als zu dickköpfig. Frustriert gab Rodney vorerst auf, konnte sich aber nicht mehr richtig auf den letzten Teil konzentrieren.

Um fünf Uhr morgens fiel Rodney todmüde ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Als um neun Uhr der Wecker klingelte, war er versucht, ihn auszumachen und sich umzudrehen, aber er ließ es doch bleiben. Schließlich wollte er sich davon überzeugen, dass die mysteriöse Handschrift wirklich pünktlich eintraf.

Stöhnend wälzte er sich aus dem Bett. So bequem die Stühle in Sheppards Büro auch waren, seinem Rücken hatte es nicht gut getan. Ihm fiel ein, dass Teyla einen Massagetermin mit Doktor Korber Koller, Keller wie-auch-immer vereinbart hatte und er ihn verpasst hatte. Aber ohne Name und Adresse war es ihm auch gar nicht möglich gewesen, ihr abzusagen.

Rodney nahm sich vor, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, wenn Teyla wieder da war.

Schnell duschte er und zog sich an. Statt ein Laptop zu nehmen, steckte er sein Handy ein und verließ zum Frühstück das Zimmer. Wie angekündigt wartete Ford draußen. Im Gegensatz zu Dex war er beim Frühstück viel zu gesprächig und redete Nonstop. Nach nur einer Tasse Kaffee hatte Rodney genug und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Gendarmeriestation.

Dort lief alles wie geplant. Natürlich war er nicht der einzige, der neugierig war. Dr. Weir war schon vor ihm eingetroffen und kurz darauf kam auch der Priester.  
Sheppard hatte Kavanagh mitgebracht und als um kurz vor zehn ein Bote die Handschrift brachte, prüfte Kavanagh den Zustand des Buches und war zufrieden, dass man es sorgfältig behandelt hatte. Rodney hatte von Daniel nichts anderes erwartet.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen quälend langsam. Ford machte Feierabend und nun war Dex sein Schatten.

Sheppard hatte zwar kurzfristig für ihn eine Spezialführung durch den Vatikan organisiert, in deren Verlauf Rodney noch einmal andeutete, dass er wünschte, dass Sheppard nicht den Austausch vornehmen würde, wurde aber erneut abgeblockt.

So war er froh, als es endlich spät genug war, um zu Sheppards Büro zu gehen, wo Chuck den Priester mit all den winzigkleinen technischen Spielereien ausstattete, um den Austausch überwachen zu können. Er bekam zwei GPS-Sender, eine Abhöreinrichtung, eine Kamera, die an einer Naht der Soutane befestigt wurde und eine weitere Kamera, die am Handgelenk befestigt wurde. Dazu noch einen Knopf im Ohr, der mit ein wenig Schminke unsichtbar gemacht wurde.  
Rodney bestand darauf, dass Sheppard eine kugelsichere Weste anzog und als dieser versuchte, das abzublocken, hielt er ihm einen langen Vortrag über die Sicherheit im Allgemeinen und überhaupt, bis dieser endlich zustimmte, die Weste anzuziehen. Unter der Soutane fiel sie überhaupt nicht auf.

Dr. Weir hatte in einem anderen Büro der Bibliothek eine Überwachungsstation eingerichtet und würde mit Chuck und Bates den ganzen Einsatz überwachen. In mehreren Tests überprüfte Rodney, dass alles funktionierte, erst dann machten sie sich auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation.

Inspektor Bates war schon da und auf dem Nachttisch neben Kanaans Bett lag das Handy. Es war mit einem Lautsprecher und einem Aufnahmegerät verkabelt. Zu Bates Füßen stand eine dick gepolsterte Laptoptasche, in der das Buch untergebracht worden war.

Rodney organisierte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich in eine Ecke des Raums. Seine einzige Aufgabe war es zuzuhören, das Reden würde er den anderen überlassen.

Um Punkt 17.00 h klingelte das Handy und nach einem Nicken von Bates nahm Kanaan nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab.  
„Ja, bitte?“, meldete er sich.  
„Hallo, Kanaan! Wie geht es Ihnen?“, ertönte Kenmores Stimme recht leise aus dem Lautsprecher. „Ihrer Freundin geht es jedenfalls gut, wir haben gestern einen reizenden Abend miteinander verbracht.“  
Rodney konnte sehen, wie Kanaans Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, aber er beherrschte sich. „Kann ich Sie sprechen?“, bat er.  
„Gerne!“ Rodney vernahm ein Rauschen, dann ein hörte er hektisches Atmen.  
„Teyla! Wie geht es dir?“  
„Kanaan, ich habe nicht viel geschlafen, aber sonst bin ich gut behandelt worden. Wie geht es dir, was macht deine Verletzung?“  
„Man hat mir die Kugel heraus operiert, aber ich darf das Bein noch nicht belasten. Teyla? Teyla?“ Kanaans Stimme klang fast schon panisch als keine Antwort kam.

„Zufrieden?“, ertönte Kenmores Stimme.  
„Erst wenn sie wieder bei mir ist. Gesund.“  
Kenmore lachte. „Dann haben Sie das Buch also wiedergefunden?“  
„Das habe ich und Pater Sheppard ist bereit, es Ihnen zu bringen.“  
„Das ist sehr gut. Ich nehme an, dass Inspektor Bates zuhört und versucht, meine Position zu orten. Ich warne Sie. Falls außer Sheppard jemand anderes am Treffpunkt auftaucht, der ein Gendarm sein könne, dann stirbt Frau Emmagan. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“  
Bates trat ans Krankenbett. „Laut und deutlich“, erwiderte er.

„Bates. Wusste ich es doch. Sie werden bestimmt mein Telefon geortet und herausgefunden haben, dass ich in einer Limousine durch Rom fahre. Wir werden uns auch in der Öffentlichkeit treffen, damit Sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, nach dem Austausch zuschlagen zu wollen.“  
Trotz seines Größenwahns schien Kenmore einige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen zu haben.  
„Ich habe einen würdigen Treffpunkt gefunden, Sheppard. Wir sehen uns in zwanzig Minuten im Kolosseum. Der Sand der Arena sollte doch passend für das Ereignis sein.“  
Wieder lachte Kenmore.  
„Zwanzig Minuten ist nicht machbar“, warf der Priester ein. „Nicht im Berufsverkehr!“  
Kenmore hatte ihn gehört. „Deswegen werden auch die Polizeieinheiten, die man auf mich ansetzen wird nicht pünktlich sein. Lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen, Sheppard. Wenn Sie in fünfundzwanzig Minuten nicht da sind, stirbt Frau Emmagan.“  
Es klickte und Kenmore hatte aufgelegt.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt“, fluchte Sheppard.  
„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, schneller dorthin zu kommen?“, fragte Rodney in die bedrückende Stille. „Sheppard, Sie sind doch der ‚eilige Pater’, können Sie nicht einige Geschwindigkeitsrekorde brechen?“  
„Im Berufsverkehr habe ich mit dem Auto kaum noch eine Chance es rechtzeitig zu schaffen. Außerdem muss ich noch ein Stück zu Fuß zurücklegen, um in die Arena zu kommen. Das wird jetzt alles schon ganz schön knapp.“

Aber dann schien er eine Idee zu haben. „Inspektor Bates, sind Sie mit Ihrem Motorrad da?“  
Er hatte die Frage noch nicht ausgesprochen, als er auch schon einen Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt bekam. „Passen Sie gut auf meine Honda auf. Ich will nicht, dass sie gestohlen wird. Ich werde die Kollegen informieren, dass man Sie unbehelligt fahren lässt und Ihnen hilft, schnell ins Kolosseum zu kommen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Rodney, kommst du mit? Ich brauche jemand, der nicht wie ein Polizist aussieht und vor dem Kolosseum auf Bates Schätzchen aufpasst. Wenn ich auf dem offiziellen Parkplatz parke, werde ich zu spät sein.“  
Rodney wollte schon sagen, dass es zu gefährlich war und er das Risiko von solchen Einsätzen schon lange nicht mehr einging – wozu gab es die Marines beim SGC? – als er merkte, dass er nickte und Sheppard folgte, der sich bereits die Laptoptasche mit der Handschrift geschnappte hatte und losrannte. Ein wenig atemlos folgte Rodney ihm.

Gut, dass der Vatikan über kurze Wege verfügte, so brauchten sie nur hundert Meter zu joggen, bis sie den Parkplatz erreichten.

Als Rodney die schwere, schwarze und sehr sportliche Maschine sah, blieb er stehen und schluckte. Das war sein persönlicher Alptraum.  
Währenddessen saß John auf, startete den Motor und klappte den Ständer ein.  
„Los, steig auf, wir haben keine Zeit“, drängte der Priester.  
Rodney zauderte einen Moment. Ohne Helm und Schutzausrüstung sah er sich schon auf der Intensivstation eines Krankenhauses liegen. Aber dann überwand er sich und schwang sich hinter Sheppard auf den Sitz.  
„Halt dich an mir fest, dann geht es los!“  
Die Laptoptasche störte ein wenig, aber dann schaffte Rodney es doch, seine Arme um Sheppards Taille zu schlingen.  
„Ich bin der falsche Mann für diesen Job“, beschwerte er sich dabei. „Ich gehe sonst keine unkalkulierbaren Risiken ein und liebe ein friedliches und sicheres Leben.“  
„Und ich bin Priester. Das gehört auch nicht zu meiner Jobbeschreibung.“ Sheppard gab Gas und der Horrortrip begann.

Verzweifelt krallte Rodney sich an John fest, als dieser so stark beschleunigte, dass das Vorderrad abhob. Auf der zweispurigen Straße entlang des Tibers fuhr der Priester einen wilden Zickzackkurs, um möglichst schnell voran zu kommen. Nur eine rote Ampel und starker Verkehr verschafften Rodney eine kurze Atempause. Aber nur einen Moment, dann gab Sheppard wieder Gas und lenkte die Maschine auf den Bürgersteig.

Auch wenn er kein Italienisch verstand, hörte er, wie die erbosten Fußgänger sie beschimpften. An einer Stelle hatte Rodney das Gefühl, dass sie nicht weiter kamen. Auf der Straße parken zwei LKW und der Fußweg wurde von Mülleimern versperrt.  
Sheppard sah es anders. „Halt dich gut fest“, rief Sheppard.  
Rodney kniff die Augen zu und krallte sich fest.  
Er hörte ein Scheppern und fühlte, wie etwas sein Bein traf. Er krallte sich umso fester an Sheppard. Dann merkte er wie der Priester Gas gab. Rodney öffnete die Augen und sah sich um: Sie waren an der Engstelle vorbei und mit einem Holpern ging es wieder auf die Straße. Er lockerte den Griff ein winziges kleines bisschen und rechnete mit allem.


	8. Chapter 8

Das Kolosseum

Die nächsten Minuten verliefen unspektakulär und das Kolosseum kam in Sichtweite. Sheppard gab noch einmal Gas, überholte ein langsam fahrendes Auto und mit viel Schwung fuhr er die drei Stufen hoch, um auf die Plattform vor dem Kolosseum zu kommen.  
Direkt vor dem Eingang – im Halteverbot – stellte er die Maschine ab.  
Bevor Rodney etwas sagen oder auch nur absteigen konnte, joggte der Priester die letzten Meter zum Eingang.

Ein Polizist kam ihm entgegen und lotste ihn durch die Menschenmassen.  
Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn ein dicker, schwitzender Tourist wälzte sie beinahe platt, als er zurück trat, um ein Foto zu machen. Ein andere beschimpfte sie lautstark und weigerte sich, zur Seite zu treten. Dann verschwand Sheppard aus seinem Gesichtsfeld.

Rodney sah auf die Uhr. Seit dem Anruf von Kenmore waren knapp 20 Minuten vergangen. Sie waren also gerade noch in der Zeit.  
Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen saß er von Bates Maschine ab und lief unruhig hin und her, um seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern.

In diesem Moment fuhr ein weiteres Motorrad mit aufheulendem Motor die Stufen hoch und kam direkt neben Bates Maschine zum Stehen.  
Noch bevor der Mann den Helm abnahm, wusste Rodney, dass es sich um Dex handelte.  
„Einfach ohne mich abzuhauen, ist eine dumme Idee“, stellte sein Leibwächter fest.  
Er stieg ab und befestigte ein Schild auf dem „Corpo della Gendarmeria dello Stato della Città del Vaticano“ stand quer über beiden Maschinen. Darauf stand auch eine Telefonnummer.  
„Ist das Ihre Handynummer?“, wollte Rodney wissen.  
„Nein, die der Einsatzzentrale. Das mach ich immer, wenn ich im Halteverbot stehe, damit ich kein Ticket bekomme.“  
„Und die Einsatzzentrale macht das mit?“  
Dex zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Da wagt niemand anzurufen. ‚Vatikan’ ist hier ein Zauberwort.“

Als ein Handy klingelte fummelte Rodney es eilig aus seiner Hosentasche.

Es zeigte keine Nummernübertragung an. Trotzdem drückte er auf den grünen Knopf.  
„Ja, bitte?“, meldete er sich.  
„McKay, die Prometheus ist im Orbit über Rom und ein Team ist bereit, zum Einsatz auf die Erde gebeamt zu werden. Wir sind nach Auswertung aller Berichte – selbst die Russen haben uns einige zukommen lassen – davon überzeugt, dass Kenmore ein Goa’ould ist. Wo ist der Treffpunkt für die Übergabe des Buches?“ Es musste sehr dringend sein, dass Daniel sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit für eine Begrüßung nahm.  
„Er hat sich für den dramatischen Schlussakt den restaurierten Abschnitt der Arena des Kolosseums ausgesucht“, informierte Rodney ihn.  
„Mist!“, fluchte Daniel. „Wir brauchen einen Punkt, um unbeobachtet ankommen zu können.“  
„Ist das überhaupt notwendig? In der nächsten halbe Stunde wird es hier von Einsatzkräften wimmeln. Sowohl Interpol, als auch die italienische Polizei ist im Einsatz.“  
„Wenn nicht ein Pyramidenschiff im direkten Anflug auf den Orbit über Rom wäre, würde ich dir Recht geben. Die Prometheus wird versuchen, das Schiff zu beschäftigen, aber wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viele Jaffa Krieger er schon bei sich hat.“

„Verdammte Scheiße!“ Rodney überlegte fieberhaft und wanderte auf und ab. Dann hatte er eine Idee. „Wie genau könnt ihr mein Handy orten? Immer noch auf zehn Zentimeter genau?“  
„Inzwischen sind es drei Zentimeter“, hörte er Sams Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.  
„Das reicht. Ich gehe ins Kolosseum und suche in den Gängen einen ruhigen Ort. Wenn ich ihn gefunden habe, rufe ich euch an.“  
„Danke, das klingt nach einem Plan.“ Daniel hörte sich sehr erleichtert an und Rodney legte auf.  
Sein Leibwächter war auf Abstand gegangen, um ihm ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben.  
Da Dex nicht Zeuge werden sollte, wie das SG-1 Team auf der Erde materialisierte, nutzte Rodney diesen Umstand, um mit einigen wenigen Schritten in die Warteschlange für den Eingang zu kommen.

Dort drängelte er sich rücksichtslos nach vorne und warf der Kassiererin einen größeren Geldschein hin. Er sprintete in das Kolosseum und hörte hinter sich erneut empörtes Stimmgemurmel, aber niemand versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten.

Zuerst wollte er in die Katakomben, aber als er ein Hinweisschild sah, änderte er seine Richtung. Er hatte richtig vermutet, die Behindertentoilette war sehr nah am Eingang. Mit einem Stoßseufzer betrat er den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mit etwa drei mal drei Meter Abmessung war der Raum nicht sehr groß, aber er würde für die Ankunft des SG-1 Teams reichen.  
Rodney schloss ab, stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und rief Daniel an. „Ich bin auf der Behindertentoilette, könnt ihr mich orten?“  
„Ja, das funktioniert!“, meldete sich Sam. „Bitte bewege das Telefon in Richtung der Toilette, damit wir nicht dorthin gebeamt werden.“  
Rodney streckte seinen Arm in die gewünschte Richtung aus und hielt wieder das Telefon an sein Ohr. „Reicht das?“  
Statt einer Antwort flimmerte es und um ihn herum materialisierten Jack, Daniel, Teal’c und Sam. Da sie voll bewaffnet waren, wurde es eng.

„Wo ist Kenmore?“ War O’Neills erste Frage.  
Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, darum habe ich mich noch nicht gekümmert.“  
„Das dürfte nicht schwer herauszufinden sein. Los, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren.“  
O’Neill schloss auf, lugte hinaus und betrat dann den Flur. Das restliche Team folgte ihm und im schnellen Trab verschwanden sie um eine Ecke.  
Ein wenig hilflos blickte Rodney ihnen hinterher. Es war bestimmt keine gute Idee, ihnen zu folgen, wenn man unbewaffnet und ohne Schutzausrüstung war.

Genau in dem Moment bog Dex um die Ecke. Rodney konnte erkennen, wie sich seine Miene aufhellte.  
„Du bist verrückt, McKay! Einfach so hier reinzustürmen. Wer waren die Soldaten, die mir entgegen gestürmt sind?“  
„Verstärkung“, antwortete Rodney.  
Abwägend betrachtete er die Behindertentoilette. Er hatte zwar Platzangst, aber das Risiko, Kenmore oder gar Jaffakriegern in die Arme zu laufen, wollte er auch nicht eingehen. Er konnte es sich gut vorstellen, die nächste halbe Stunde hinter dieser Türe zu verbringen.  
Dex unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. „Wofür? Vor zwei Minuten hat ein Sonderkommando alle Ein- und Ausgänge abgeriegelt. Niemand kommt hier rein.“  
‚Vorausgesetzt sie haben keinen Ringtransporter.’ Rodney behielt seinen Gedanken für sich.  
„Dann müssen wir uns also einen sicheren Platz suchen. Die Toilettentür sieht sehr gut aus.“  
„Dort gibt es keinen Notausgang. Komm mit, ich kenne eine Stelle, wo wir sicher sind, alles beobachten und im Notfall auch schnell verschwinden können.“  
„Ist es sicherer als auf der Toilette?“ Rodney ahnte, wie seltsam dieses Gespräch für einen Außenstehenden klingen musste.  
Dex nickte und ging vor. Rodney folgte ihm.

Er wurde durch einige Gänge geführt und musste viel zu viele Stufen steigen. Als sie vor einem vergitterten Durchgang standen, zückte Dex ein Satz Dietriche und knackte das Schloss. Sie gingen hindurch und Dex schloss das Tor hinter sich wieder.  
Sie mussten noch einen Treppenabsatz steigen, dann hielt Dex an, um anschließend in gebückter Haltung ins Freie zu gehen. Rodney folgte seinem Beispiel.  
Sie standen jetzt ganz oben. Durch die steinerne Brüstung konnte man sie vom Inneren der Arena nicht sehen, nur an einer Stelle war ein Gitter. Das hatte den Nachteil, dass er selbst auch nicht erkennen konnte, wo sie waren.  
„Wo ist Sheppard?“, fragte Rodney.  
Dex deutete auf das Gitter und Rodney beugte sich vor und sah hinab.

Er musste sich oberhalb des Haupteingangs befinden, denn er hatte einen Blick von fast fünfzig Metern Höhe auf die Arena. Er hatte einen guten Blick hinab auf die rekonstruierte Sandfläche, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite lag.

Dort standen einige Personen. Sheppard konnte er anhand der Soutane direkt erkennen, bei den anderen konnte er nur vermuten, wer es war. Frau Emmagen war wahrscheinlich die zierliche Gestalt, die zwischen zwei Männern stand  
Der Priester öffnete gerade die Laptoptasche und nahm die Handschrift heraus.  
Als das Buch plötzlich anfing von innen heraus zu leuchten, schloss Rodney die Augen. Er glaubte, dass ihn die Sonne einen Streich spielte und dass das eine Spiegelung sein muss. Dann beschattete er die Augen aber das verdammte Buch leuchtete immer noch. Und er konnte es aus dieser Entfernung sehen.  
‚Es kann nicht wahr sein. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!’ In Rodneys Kopf rasten Erklärungen und Unglauben durcheinander. Wann hatte zuletzt jemand so einen dramatischen Effekt erzielt? Rodney kannte außer O’Neill niemanden. Aber wenn jetzt auch Sheppard … Rodney schaut noch einmal genauer hin.  
Aber das sanfte blaue Leuchten zeigte, dass es keine Sinnestäuschung war.

Dann packte Sheppard das Buch wieder in die Laptoptasche und das Leuchten verschwand. Rodney atmete schwungvoll aus. ‚Wahnsinn!’  
Dass Sheppard jetzt die Tasche direkt neben dem roten Gitter, das verhinderte, dass man in die Katakomben stürzte, ablegte und einige Schritte zur Seite ging, nahm er nur am Rande wahr.  
Rodney bedauerte sehr, dass er nicht hören konnte, was die anderen sagten.

Einige Personen, zu der auch die zierliche Gestalt gehörte, die er Frau Emmagan zugeordnet hatte, bewegten sich auf Sheppard zu. Ein weiterer Mann, dessen weißes Haar im Sonnenlicht leuchtete ging zur Laptoptasche.

Von dort wo Rodney stand, sah es so aus, als lehne er entspannt am Gitter, aber Rodney konnte sich denken, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Was würde er nicht für ein Fernglas geben.

„Polizei, bitte räumen Sie umgehend das Gebäude, wir befürchten, dass hier eine Bombe deponiert ist.“  
Rodney zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Ein junger Mann, voll bewaffnet und mit Sicherheitsausrüstung hielt ihm einen Ausweis unter die Nase.  
„Das ist keine Bombe und ich bleibe hier“, verkündete Rodney.  
Bevor der Mann etwas erwidern konnte, zückte Dex seinen Ausweis. „Wir werden nicht eingreifen, sondern nur beobachten.“  
Nach einer kurzen Inspektion des Ausweises zuckte der Mann mit den Schultern. „Wie Sie wünschen, aber wenn etwas passiert...“  
„Ja, ja“, Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände. „Machen Sie Ihren Job und ich bleibe hier.“  
Er drehte sich wieder um, um das Geschehen in der Arena zu verfolgen.  
Rodney fiel auf, wie leer es auf einmal im Kolosseum war, nirgendwo waren Kinder zu sehen und nur vereinzelt gingen einige Menschen durch die Anlage. Rodney vermutete, dass es sich um Einsatzkräfte in Zivil handelte.

Inzwischen hatte Teyla John erreicht und sie wechselten einige Worte. Als nächstes sah er, wie Teyla mit einer fließenden Bewegung über das Geländer sprang.

Er hielt den Atem an, denn es ging etwa drei Meter tief hinab. Doch sie landete sicher auf einem Sims, der etwa zwei Meter tiefer war und kletterte den Rest hinab. Dann lief sie in den schützenden Gang.  
Auch Sheppard sprang, aber in dem Moment, als er über das Geländer hechtete, peitschte ein Schuss durch das Kolosseum.  
Die Kugel musste den Priester getroffen haben, denn Rodney konnte den Ruck, der durch seinen Körper ging auch aus der Entfernung gut sehen. Statt auf beiden Beinen zu landen fiel er auf dem Sims hin und blieb liegen.  
Rodney betete, dass der Schuss die kugelsichere Weste getroffen hatte und nur der Aufprall John außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.  
Er sah, dass Teyla zu ihm eilte, ihn mit einem Feuerwehrgriff packte und außer Sichtweite zog.  
‚Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert!’ Rodney spähte in die Gänge der Katakomben, konnte aber nichts mehr sehen.

„Hände hoch, Sie sind verhaftet!“  
Suchend sah Rodney sich um und sah, dass Caldwell auf dem untersten Besucherrang stand, dort wo früher die Senatoren gesessen hatten.  
Er hielt ein Megaphon in seiner Hand und zur Unterstützung seines Befehls standen drei Männer neben ihm, die ihre Waffen im Anschlag hielten.

Statt sich an die Anweisung zu halten, sah es so aus als ob einer der Männer lachte. Dabei hielt er seinen Arm hoch und betätigte ein Gerät, das er in der Hand hielt.  
Im gleichen Moment erschienen die Ringe eines Ringtransporters in der Arena. Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren sie wieder verschwunden und an der Stelle standen sechs Jaffa Krieger, die ihre Waffen hoben und auf jeden sichtbaren Menschen schossen.

Rodney zog sich hinter die Mauer zurück. Wie hatte Kenmore es geschafft, die Plattform eines Ringtransporters in die Arena einzubauen? Gut, sie war jetzt von einer Schicht Sand bedeckt gewesen, aber warum hatte niemand den Einbau bemerkt? Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass Bauarbeiter selten gefragt wurden, warum sie taten, was sie taten und wenn sie offiziell genug ausgesehen hatte, hatte wohl niemand den wichtigen ‚Restaurierungsarbeiten’ oder als was man sie deklariert hatte, im Weg stehen wollen.

Er hörte wie Schüsse durch das Kolosseum peitschten und die Schmerzensschreie der Getroffenen.

‚Wo war das SG1Team? Jetzt war der perfekte Moment, um einzugreifen.’

Noch während Rodney das dachte, war die Schießerei vorbei und alles war still. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als in Ungewissheit zu sein. Bevor Rodney so töricht sein konnte, die Deckung zu verlassen, reichte Dex ihm einen Spiegel.  
Dankbar nahm er ihn an, so konnte er viel sicherer beobachten, was passiert war.  
Zuerst suchte er den Punkt, wo Sheppard und Teyla in den Katakomben verschwunden waren, aber weder vom Priester noch von Teyla war etwas zu sehen.  
Er hielt den Spiegel so, dass er auf den Sandboden der Arena schaute. Doch dort lagen nur noch die Laptoptasche und daneben eine verkrümmte Gestalt, die sich nicht bewegte.  
Scheinbar hatte jemand den Versuch, das Buch zu holen, mit dem Leben bezahlt.  
Weder von den Jaffa-Kriegern und Kenmore, noch von den Polizisten war im ersten Moment etwas zu sehen.  
Nur dort, wo Caldwell gestanden hatte, lag ein weiterer Mensch.  
Er hielt den Spiegel in unterschiedlichen Winkeln, konnte aber nicht erkennen, ob es sich bei dem Verletzten um Caldwell oder einer seiner Männer handelte.  
Wo zum Teufel steckte das SG-1 Team?

Rodney konnte erneut Schüsse hören, aber sie waren gedämpft.  
„Kommt das aus den Katakomben?“, fragte er seinen Leibwächter.  
„Ja“, Dex nickte bestätigend. „Aber nicht die direkt unter der Arena. Ich hoffe, dass die Polizei die Verbrecher in die gesperrten Gänge getrieben hat. Dann ist der Spuk schnell vorbei.  
Mit dem Spiegel überprüfte Rodney noch einmal das Gelände. Dieses Mal legte er sein Augenmerk auf die Besucherränge. Er hatte den Vorteil, dass er sich an der höchsten Stelle befand und so über jede Deckung hinweg sehen konnte. Was er sah, beunruhigte ihn. In den oberen Rängen sah er drei Männer, die hinter den Steinbögen in Deckung gegangen waren. Sie hielten Waffen in den Händen und so wie es aussah, versuchten sie sich gegenseitig zu schützen.  
Andere lagen auf den Boden, sie schienen verletzt oder tot zu sein, denn niemand hielt eine Waffe in der Hand. Aber die meisten Menschen, die er noch vor kurzer Zeit gesehen hatte, waren aus der Arena verschwunden.

Auf der anderen Seite der Arena sah er eine weitere Person, viel konnte Rodney aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen, aber die Stabwaffe, die sie in der Hand hielt, sagte alles.  
„Da ist noch einer von den Bösen“, Rodney reichte Dex den Spiegel und deutete auf die andere Seite.  
Sein Leibwächter sah sich das an. „Da kommen die Polizisten nicht ran. Gute Deckung und keine Möglichkeit über ihn zu kommen. Ähnlich wie wir hier, kann er alles sehen.“ Er gab Rodney erneut den Spiegel.  
Der Wissenschaftler suchte noch nach weiteren Personen – es wäre interessant zu wissen, wo das SG-1 Team war – konnte aber nichts mehr finden.  
Schließlich packte er den Spiegel in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und spähte vorsichtig über ihre Deckung hinweg.

Er blickte zu dem übrig gebliebenen Jaffa Krieger. Doch Rodney konnte nur die Spitze der Stabwaffe sehen. Erneut blieb sein Blick an der Laptoptasche hängen. So wie es aufgeleuchtet hatte, als Sheppard es berührt hatte, schienen einige der Schmucksteine eine Hinterlassenschaft der Antiker zu sein. Und wenn Daniel Recht hatte, dass man in dem Buch wirklich Hinweise über Atlantis finden konnte, dann durfte es auf keinen Fall in Kenmores Hände fallen.  
Rodney seufzte. Wieso nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass er handeln musste? Er war Wissenschaftler, kein Soldat. Trotzdem...

Er sah in den Staub der Arena, wo die Laptoptasche lag und seufzte erneut. Er war nicht der richtige Mann dafür, aber scheinbar war er der einzige, da SG1 wohl damit beschäftigt war, die Jaffa-Krieger auszuschalten. Wenn da nicht der Feind auf den Rängen wäre - aber wann war schon etwas einfach?

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Dex.“  
„Sie wollen das Buch?“  
„Ich will nicht, aber Kenmore darf es nicht haben. Aber ich brauche einen Plan, um nicht bei dem Versuch zu sterben.“ In dem Moment, wo er die Arena betreten würde, würden sowohl der Jaffa, als auch die Polizisten auf ihn schießen.  
Dex beugte sich vor und blickte in die Arena. „Ich weiß einen Weg, aber ich will wissen, wer die seltsamen Typen mit den langen Waffen sind, die locker eine Sondereinheit ausgeschaltet haben.“  
„Das sind Stabwaffen“, korrigierte Rodney ihn. Eigentlich durfte er niemandem etwas erzählen, aber da Dex jetzt schon so viel gesehen hatte, würde man es nicht vermeiden können, ihm mehr zu erzählen. „Ja, danach werden Sie mehr erfahren. Sie müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass mir nichts passiert.“  
„Kommen Sie mit“, forderte Dex ihn auf.

Gebückt krochen sie zum Ausgang und erst im Gang richtete Dex sich auf und lief die Stufen hinab. Der Strom war ausgefallen und so gab es immer wieder relativ dunkle Abschnitte, bis ein weiterer Eingang für Licht sorgte.

Rodney joggte hinter Dex her und verfluchte schon nach wenigen Metern seine schlechte Kondition. Nicht, dass seine Beine schwer wurden, nein, er bekam einfach keine Luft.  
Er atmete hektisch ein und aus und versuchte dabei, seinem Leibwächter zu folgen.  
Dabei fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

„Schweigen Sie, sonst verraten Sie unsere Position. Etwas leiser atmen, wäre auch nicht schlecht.“  
„Ich bin Wissenschaftler, kein Sportler. Sie müssen langsamer werden, damit ich leiser werde.“  
Ein unverständliches Murmeln war die einzige Antwort, aber Dex wurde spürbar langsamer.

Als er am Ende der Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoss führte, stehen blieb, wäre Rodney beinahe in ihn hinein gelaufen. Dex hielt seine Zeigefinger vor seinen Mund und Rodney versuchte, keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Erst jetzt hörte er ein leises Trappeln, das immer lauter wurde. Kurz darauf erkannte er, dass dieses Geräusch Schritte waren, die sich näherten.  
Dex presste sich eng an die Wand unter der Treppe und Rodney folgte seinem Vorbild.

‚Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!’ Er kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Panik. Doch ihm wurde bewusst, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte und dass es ein hohes Risiko gab, das Abenteuer nicht unverletzt zu überstehen.

Die Schritte wurden lauter und Rodney betete, dass die Personen nicht ihren Gang nehmen würden. Sein Herz würde diese Belastung nicht überstehen.  
Doch er hatte Pech.  
Mehrere bewaffnete und mit Taschenlampen ausgerüstete Personen bogen in ihren Gang ein und ein Lichtstrahl leuchtete direkt in Rodneys Gesicht.  
Er hob abwehrend die Hände um nicht geblendet zu werden. Jaffa schossen erst und würden erst danach schauen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Er blinzelte, um mehr zu sehen.

„Rodney, was machst du hier? Warum hast du dich nicht in Sicherheit gebracht?“  
„Sam!“ Unendliche Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Ja, ich bin’s, aber was machst du hier?“  
„Ich wollte das Buch aus der Arena holen. Zudem suche ich zwei Freunde.“ In Gegenwart seiner Ex-Frau ausgesprochen hörte sich seine Idee sehr töricht an. Er war ein unbewaffneter Zivilist und im Kolosseum liefen mehrere Jaffa-Krieger herum, die sowohl von SG1, als auch von Sondereinheiten der Polizei gejagt wurden.  
„In der Arena bist du ungeschützt. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, ohne dich selbst umzubringen?“ Sams Stimme hatte einen leicht genervten Unterton, den Rodney zu gut kannte.  
„Ich kenne einen Weg in die Katakomben. Während McKay mir Feuerschutz gegeben hätte, wäre ich in die Arena hochgeklettert und hätte die Tasche geholt. Da wo sie liegt, kann ich zugreifen, ohne über das Geländer klettern zu müssen.“  
Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Rodney noch nichts von Ronons Plan gewusst, aber da er sich gut anhörte, nickte er zustimmend.  
„Rodney kann weder zielen, noch geradeaus schießen“, stellte O’Neill lakonisch fest. „In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee machen wir mit, aber Teal’c wird es übernehmen, das Buch zu holen, er hat die besseren Reaktionen.“  
Da Sam mit ihrer Taschenlampe in Dex’s Gesicht leuchtete, konnte Rodney deutlich sehen, dass sein Leibwächter anderer Meinung, aber klug genug war, seinen Mund zu halten.  
„Führen Sie uns“, wies O’Neill Dex an.  
Dieser nickte und ging voran.

Rodney fühlte sich überflüssig. Wie so oft mit dem Team von SG1, aber da er definitiv nicht alleine in den dunklen Gängen bleiben wollte, ging er mit. Es fügte sich, dass O’Neill mit Dex die Führung übernahm, Teal’c und Daniel folgten, während er mit Sam den Abschluss bildeten.  
Dex gab ein Tempo vor, dem Rodney so gerade eben folgen konnte und nachdem sie erst einigen Gängen gefolgt waren, mussten sie eine weitere Treppe herabsteigen. Danach blieb sein Leibwächter stehen und lauschte.

Man konnte Stimmengemurmel hören, aber es kam von ganz weit weg. Rodney lehnte sich an die Wand und gab sich Mühe, nicht zu hektisch zu atmen. Er versuchte herauszufinden, woher die Stimmen kamen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
Dann hörte er Schüsse, doch sie waren viel zu weit entfernt, um gefährlich zu sein.  
Rodney vermutete, dass die Polizisten es geschafft hatte,  
Viel zu schnell ging es ein Stück weiter, doch schon nach wenigen Metern hielten sie erneut an. Weiter vorne im Gang wurde es hell. Die Stimmen waren etwas lauter geworden.  
„Da“, Dex zeigte genau in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen „ist ein Absatz in der Wand, an dem man hochklettern kann. Während Teal’c das macht, müssen wir den überdachten Bereich verlassen, um ihm Feuerschutz zu geben. Dabei sind wir auf dem Präsentierteller. Ist es das Buch wirklich wert?“  
„Es darf nicht in Kenmores Hände fallen. Eher vernichten wir es.“ O’Neill klang sehr entschlossen.  
„Aber...“ Daniel setzte zu einer Entgegnung an, stockte, räusperte sich und fing neu an. „Du hast Recht, das Wissen darf nicht in Kenmores Hände fallen.“  
„Ich brauche den Spiegel.“ Dex hielt auffordernd seine Hand hin.  
Rodney wühlte kurz in seinen Taschen, dann konnte er ihn weitergeben.

Dex steckte ihn ein und lief los, schneller als alle anderen hinter her kamen. Nach etwa vierzig Meter presste er sich an die Mauer und ging ein Stück weiter, bis er beinahe den überdachten Bereich verließ, dann kletterte er die Wand hoch.  
„Verdammt!“, fluchte O’Neill. „Er hält sich nicht an die Vereinbarung. Sam, Teal’c: wir schwärmen aus. Rodney, Daniel: ihr bleibt hier. Wenn Dex verletzt wird, helft ihr ihm.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lief O’Neill, gefolgt von Teal’c, los. Allerding zurück woher sie gekommen waren, um in einen Parallelgang zu wechseln.  
Sam blieb noch einen Moment bei ihnen stehen und beobachtete, wie schnell Dex die sechs Meter hoch kletterte.

Dann lief auch sie los, und verließ in dem Moment die schützende Überdachung, als Dex oben angekommen war.  
Rodney sah, wie Sam ihre Waffe hob und auf jemand, der sich auf der Tribüne befand, schoss. Er hörte wie weitere Schüsse aufpeitschten – wahrscheinlich waren es O’Neill und Teal’c. Oder die Polizei. Hauptsache der Jaffa bekam keine Möglichkeit, auf Dex zu schießen.  
Dex schien auch der Meinung zu sein, dass er halbwegs sicher war, denn er richtete sich auf und lehnte er sich vor, um nach der Tasche zu greifen.  
Aber sie lag zu weit weg und er nahm seine Waffe als Verlängerung, um sie zu sich heran zu ziehen. Aber auch das schien noch nicht auszureichen und er kletterte ein Stück weiter, sodass sein Oberkörper nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann bewegte er sich vorwärts, bis nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen war.

Mit klopfenden Herzen versuchte Rodney mitzubekommen, was passierte.

Er hörte, dass an mehreren Stellen geschossen wurde. Was passierte gerade? Was, wenn mehrere Jaffa in seinen Gang stürmten? Unwillkürlich presste Rodney sich an die Wand, obwohl dies keinen Schutz gab.  
„Ganz ruhig“, raunte Daniel in sein Ohr. „Uns wird hier nichts passieren. Sam, Jack und Teal’c ziehen alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Jaffa? haben keine Zeit für uns. Atme tief ein und aus, das hilft mir immer.“  
„Ich versuche es schon die ganze Zeit“, flüsterte Rodney zurück. „Aber ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, wie ich nur so verrückt sein konnte, mich auf diese Aktion einzulassen.“  
„Gib zu, du hast dich in den letzten Monaten gelangweilt und Sehnsucht nach den Adrenalin-Kick gehabt. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder dabei bist.“  
Darauf hatte Rodney keine Antwort. War es wirklich der Adrenalin-Kick?

Dann hörte er ein weiteres Geräusch, ein lautes, schmerzvolles Stöhnen. Wer war getroffen worden?  
Fragend sah er Daniel an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Er konnte niemanden von seinem Team sehen, genauso wenig konnte er lokalisieren, woher das Stöhnen kam.

Abgelenkt wurde er von Dex, der den schnellen Abstieg nahm: Er sprang aus sechs Metern Höhe in den Gang, rollte sich bei der Landung ab und stand sofort wieder auf. Es war dort hell genug, dass Rodney sein wildes Grinsen und eine Tasche in seiner Hand sehen konnte.  
Dex hängte sich die Laptoptasche um und Rodney erkannte, dass er in seiner rechten Hand ein Messer hielt, von dem rote Tropfen zu Boden fielen.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich war nicht der einzige, der versuchte, das Buch zu holen. Kommt, wir müssen weiter.“  
Rodney zählte eins und eins zusammen und verstand, dass das Stöhnen wohl von Dex’s Gegner gekommen war.

Etwas atemlos kam Sam zurück, wenige Augenblicke später tauchten auch Teal’c und O’Neill aus den Schatten auf.  
„Wir sahen Sie springen, haben Sie das Buch geholt?“  
„Ja“, Dex hielt die Laptoptasche hoch.  
„Sehr gut“, O’Neill berührte sein Headset. „O’Neill an Prometheus: Sechs Personen zum Hochbeamen.“

Rodney wollte widersprechen, dass sie vorher noch Teyla und Sheppard retten mussten, doch in dem Moment sprang ein Jaffa-Krieger von der Arena in ihren Gang.  
Bevor er seine ZAT heben konnte, spürte Rodney, wie er dematerialisierte.

Das erste, das ihm auffiel, als er wieder materialisierte war, dass die Luft miserabel war. Rodney hustete, doch der Geruch von Rauch und verschmortem Kunststoff brannte sich in seine Lunge.  
„Was ist los?“ Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, weil er wieder husten musste. Er zog sein Hemd aus der Hose und atmete durch den Stoff, doch es wurde nicht viel besser.  
Als er keine Antwort bekam, blickte er sich um. Sie standen auf der Brücke der Prometheus, doch das sonst so makellose Flaggschiff sah ziemlich demoliert aus.  
„Colonel Summer, was ist passiert?“, fragte jetzt O’Neill.  
„Das Pyramidenschiff hat Streit gesucht und den Kürzeren gezogen. Aber die Prometheus hat einige Salven einstecken müssen und wird eine größere Wartung benötigen“, erklärte Colonel Summer.  
„Wo ist das Pyramidenschiff?", wollte O’Neill noch wissen.  
„Zerstört. Die Trümmer werden in den nächsten Tagen als Meteoriten auf die Erde hinabfallen.“  
„Das ist eine wirklich gute Nachricht.“ O’Neill grinste. „Können Sie einige Soldaten abstellen, die uns auf die Erde begleiten? Der Goa’uld und einige Jaffakrieger sind noch im Kolosseum von Rom in ein Scharmützel verwickelt und Unschuldige sind daran beteiligt.“

„Auf der Erde darf kein Goa'uld frei herum laufen“, erklärte Summer mit harter Stimme. „Wie viele Männer brauchen Sie?“, fragte er O’Neill.  
Dieser überlegte kurz. „Ein Dutzend sollte reichen.“  
„Dann bin ich auch dabei!“ Dex sah O’Neill herausfordernd an.  
Nach einem winzigen Augenblick nickte der Colonel. „Da Sie sich dort auskennen, werden Sie wirklich eine Hilfe sein. Daniel, du bleibst hier und kümmerst dich um das Buch. McKay, so sehr ich verstehe, dass Sie sich um Ihre Freunde Sorgen, es ist nicht Ihr Job zu kämpfen. Wir werden versuchen, sie zu finden.“  
Rodney konnte nur nicken und sah zu, wie der Colonel etwas in sein Headset murmelte und kurz darauf hinab gebeamt wurde.

Daniel hielt die Tasche mit dem Buch fest umklammert sah sich mehrfach um, dann verschwand er aus Rodneys Sichtkreis. Ein wenig hilflos blieb Rodney zurück.  
„Dr. McKay, können Sie unseren Leuten bei der Reparatur zur Hand gehen?“, Summers sah ihn fragend an. „Sie sind doch für einige Programmierungen verantwortlich gewesen.“  
„Ich habe fast alle Sicherheitseinrichtungen programmiert, aber wenn das Pyramidenschiff vernichtet ist, ist es wichtiger, dass die Lebenserhaltungssysteme wieder ans Laufen kommen.“  
Rodney musste wieder husten. Wenn sie nicht schnell etwas an der Luft änderten, würde seine Lunge irreparable Schäden davon tragen.  
„Ihre Hilfe ist willkommen. Major Novak wird Ihnen sagen können, wo Sie dringend benötigt werden.“  
Rodney nickte nur und verließ die Brücke, um sie zu suchen.

Im Maschinenraum wurde er fündig. Major Novak sah ihn nur kurz an und wollte ihn für Reparaturen auf dem Maschinendeck einteilen. Nicht an der Lebenserhaltung, aber die Antriebsdüsen hatten auch eine hohe Priorität.  
Das war zwar der Ort, wo seine Fähigkeiten am besten eingesetzt waren, aber dort wollte er im Moment nicht arbeiten. Er wollte dabei sein, wenn O’Neill und sein Team zurückkehrten.  
Als er sie bat, ihm eine Aufgabe auf der Brücke zuzuteilen, blickte sie ihn kurz an und verdonnerte ihn dazu, dort die Kurzschlüsse an den Konsolen zu beheben.  
Eigentlich eine Aufgabe weit unter seinen Fähigkeiten, aber genau das, was ihm ermöglichte mit einem Ohr den Gesprächen auf der Brücke zuzuhören.

Schnell waren Werkzeuge und Ersatzteile besorgt und kurz darauf kroch Rodney auf der Brücke unter eine Konsole, um die Schäden zu beheben.  
Nach einer knappen Stunde hatte er drei Konsolen repariert. Da hörte er, wie Summer den Befehl gab, das SG1 und fünfzehn Personen auf die Brücke zu beamen.  
Rodney blieb unter der Konsole liegen, drehte sich aber so, dass er einen besseren Blick hatte.

Als die Gestalten materialisierten, fiel Sheppard in seiner schwarzen Soutane kaum auf. Nur Teylas farbenfrohe Kleidung nahm Rodney sofort wahr. Erleichtert sah er, dass beide sich ohne fremde Unterstützung auf den Beinen hielten.

Er hätte gerne kurz mit ihnen gesprochen, und sich überzeugt, dass es ihnen wirklich gut ging, aber es waren zu viele Soldaten im Weg.  
Außerdem hatte musste er auch noch die verdammten Kurzschlüsse beheben. Aber erst wenn er wusste, was im Kolosseum geschehen war.  
So schenkte er dem heimgekehrten Team seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Colonel O’Neill. Sie waren erfolgreich?“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage von Colonel Summer.  
„Ja“, O’Neill nickte und wirkte dabei sehr erschöpft. „Kenmore und seine Jaffa existieren nicht mehr. Wir werden aber in den nächsten Tagen sehr viel Aufklärungsarbeit leisten müssen, damit die italienischen Polizisten nicht unser Geheimnis ausplaudern. Sie haben im Kampf mehrere Männer verloren. Die Presse wird wahrscheinlich erfahren, dass zwei rivalisierende Mafiaclans im Kolosseum einen Showdown hatten.“  
„Die Todesfälle sind bedauerlich, ich werde veranlassen, dass man sich besonders um die Hinterbliebenen kümmert.“  
„Danke, dann setzen Sie uns und unsere Gäste im Stargate Command ab, es wartet noch viel Arbeit auf uns. Ich sammele noch Doktor Jackson ein, dann sind wir weg. Wissen Sie, wohin er sich mit dem Buch verzogen hat?“  
„Ich bin hier, Jack!“  
Rodney drehte sich um und sah, dass Daniel in einer Ecke auf dem Boden saß und das Buch aufgeschlagen vor sich hatte. Scheinbar hatte er so die ganze Zeit verbracht. Der Archäologe stand auf, streckte sich, nahm das Buch und ging zu seinem Team.

„Pater Sheppard, Frau Emmagan, ich freue mich, dass Sie das Abenteuer überstanden haben. Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
Sheppard zuckte mit den Achseln. „Leidlich, ich muss nur verkraften, dass ich wirklich an Bord eines Raumschiffes bin. McKay schuldet mir noch mehr als eine Erklärung.“  
„Die wird er Ihnen auch geben. Nachdem Sie verschiedene Dokumente unterschrieben haben. Vorher darf Ihnen eigentlich niemand etwas erzählen, deswegen war auch Rodney so schweigsam.“  
„Wo ist Rodney? Ist er in Rom geblieben, oder irgendwo hier?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard.  
Daniel lächelte. „Nachdem er ausgezogen ist, um Sie und das Buch zu retten, ist er jetzt dabei, die Prometheus zu reparieren. Er wird später zu uns stoßen. Kommen Sie, das Stargate Command wartet.“  
Gleichzeitig nickte O’Neill und sie wurden auf die Erde gebeamt.

Rodney blieb zurück und starrte auf den Fleck, wo gerade noch Sheppard gestanden hatte.  
Dann seufzte er. Daniel hatte Recht, es gab ein Schiff zu reparieren, erst dann würde er Zeit haben, mit dem Priester zu reden.


	9. Epilog

Achtzehn Monate später

Wieso hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen? Das war alleine Sheppards Schuld! Nur noch wenige Minuten und das Stargate würde sich öffnen, damit sie zum ersten Mal seit zehntausend Jahren Atlantis betreten konnten. Warum hatte er sich auf so ein riskantes Unternehmen eingelassen?

Rodney blickte sich um und sah viele vertraute Gesichter.

Dr. Weir, die in Rom zusammen mit Bates über einen großen Monitor hatte mitansehen müssen, wie John und Teyla von Jaffa Kriegern durch die Gänge des Kolosseums getrieben worden waren und nur durch Zufall überlebt hatten. Bis zu dem Moment, als John auf die Prometheus gebeamt worden war, wurde alles durch die Spionagekameras, die an John befestigt waren, übertragen. Sie war intelligent genug, um beim Anblick der Stabwaffen und einigen anderen Dingen eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Dann hatte sie Fragen gestellt, die man ihr – nachdem sie unzählige Dokumente unterschrieben hatte – beantwortet hatte.  
Nachdem sie Details über die Arbeit des Stargate Commands erfahren hatte, hatte sie ihren Dienst bei Interpol quittiert und war über einen diplomatischen Umweg Leiterin der Atlantis-Expedition geworden.

Sheppard, der als Träger des Antiker-Genes und Priester mitkam. Er verzichtete jedoch darauf, eine Soutane zu tragen, sondern war in eine schlichte, schwarze Uniform gekleidet.

Im seinem Schlepptau war Pater Zelenka mitgekommen, der schnell zum stellvertretenden wissenschaftlichen Leiter der Expedition ernannt worden war.  
Rodney musste zugeben, dass er brillanter war als die meisten anderen Wissenschaftler, die er kannte. Allerdings fragte er sich, wie er mit seiner scharfen Zunge hatte Priester werden konnte. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Jesuiten andere Prioritäten hatten?

Teyla hatte sich auch der Expedition angeschlossen und war für die Personalführung zuständig, Kaanan kam mit, weil er seine Frau nicht im Stich lassen wollte. Da der Vorfall mit dem Goa’uld vertuscht worden war, hatte man darauf verzichtet, ihn wegen des Diebstahls anzuklagen – er hatte nur seinen Job verloren. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Restaurator hatte er Erfahrung als Landwirt und war dadurch eine Bereicherung für die Expedition. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Torren war eins der wenigen Kinder, die mitkamen.

Dex, hatte sich der Expedition angeschlossen, weil er ein neues Abenteuer erleben wollte.  
Genau so wie Bates, der auch alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen hatte.

Dr. Beckett war in letzter Sekunde hinzugekommen, Sheppard hatte es geschafft, ihn zu überreden, an der Expedition teilzunehmen.

Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass Atlantis in der Pegasus Galaxie lag und dass es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten Jahre Kontakt mit der Erde aufnehmen konnten.  
Deswegen hatte das Stargate Command auch keine richtige Expedition geplant, sie waren Auswanderer, die eine neue Heimat suchten. Aus diesem Grund hatte Dr. Weir auch sehr viele Paare überredet, sich der Expedition anzuschließen. Sie und ihr Mann Simon hatten sich gemeinsam für dieses Abenteuer entschieden.

Rodney fragte sich immer wieder, wie er in dieses Bild passte, hatte aber noch keine Lösung gefunden. Als leitender Wissenschaftler würde er eine wichtige Rolle übernehmen, doch glaubte er nicht, dass er als Kolonist eine wirklich gute Wahl war. Er hasste Abenteuer und sehnte sich schon jetzt nach seinem beschaulichen Job zurück. Doch die Aussicht, Atlantis zu sehen und viele wissenschaftliche Entdeckungen zu machen, hatte ihn dann doch dazu gebracht, ja zu sagen. Und seine Freunde, die ihm gut zugeredet hatten.

Er versuchte, das Gewicht zu verlagern. Er trug einen schweren Rucksack und war zusätzlich dafür verantwortlich, dass mehrere Ausrüstungsgegenstände heil auf der anderen Seite ankamen. Es hatte etliche Übungen benötigt, aber jetzt schafften sie es, innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten dreihundert Menschen, dreißig trächtige Haustiere – Weir hatte wirklich darauf bestanden, auch Vieh mitzunehmen - und etwa zwanzig Tonnen Ausrüstung durch das Stargate zu transportieren. Zuerst war Rodney nicht begeistert von den Tieren, aber als klar wurde, dass auch zwei trächtige Katzen mitkamen, hatte er eifrig zugestimme.

Als Dr. Weir vor das Stargate trat, um eine Rede zu halten, war Rodney in Versuchung, seinen Rucksack auszuziehen und abzusetzen, ließ es aber, weil er viel zu lange brauchen würde, um ihn wieder anzuziehen. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, bei der Durchquerung des Stargates auch nur eine Sekunde zu verlieren und er wollte bestimmt nicht der Auslöser sein.

„Bist du bereit?“  
Rodney zuckte zusammen. John hatte sich heimtückisch angeschlichen und ihn mit den Worten überrascht.  
„Nein“, gab er leise zu. „Ich habe Angst vor dem Unbekannten und bin sehr in Versuchung, den Rucksack auszuziehen und schreiend weg zu laufen.“  
„Das ist doch alles halb so schlimm. Außerdem sind die Türen blockiert, damit niemand weglaufen kann.“  
Rodney sah ihn an und bemerkte das Glitzern in Johns Augen.  
„Ha, ha, ha. Sehr witzig. Ich frage mich immer noch, warum ich ja gesagt habe?“  
„Weil du Atlantis nicht widerstehen konntest. Eine seit Jahrtausenden leerstehende Stadt, die nur darauf wartet, von uns entdeckt zu werden. Alleine die Technik, die wir dort finden werden...“  
Ja, das war ein Grund.  
„Und dann noch die Möglichkeit, aus dem Schatten deiner Exfrau herauszutreten...“  
Rodney blickte hoch. Sam war im Kontrollraum und überwachte das Öffnen des Stargates.  
„Vielleicht“, gab er zu. Auf Atlantis würde niemand von ihm als ‚der Exmann von Sam Carter’ denken.  
„Und weil all deine Freunde nach Atlantis gehen.“  
„Bevor ich nach Rom ging, hatte ich auch Freunde.“  
„Warum habe ich sie nicht kennen gelernt? Die wenigen Stunden, die du nicht gearbeitet hast, hast du mit uns verbracht.“ Er machte eine Geste, die Teyla, Dex und Weir einschloss.  
Rodney wusste, dass John Recht hatte, wollte es aber nicht zugeben.  
„Weil es Freunde von Sam und mir waren und ich schon genug mit ihr arbeiten musste, um privat nichts mehr von ihr hören zu wollen.“  
„Meine Herren!“ Dr. Weirs Stimme ließ Rodney schuldbewusst den Kopf senken. Er war zu laut geworden. Dafür versuchte er, sich auf ihre Rede zu konzentrieren.  
„...und Damen!“, fuhr sie leiser fort. „Wir werden eine unbekannte Welt betreten, aber gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen. Wir sind bereit auf ein neues Abenteuer.“  
Sie nickte und das erste Chevron rastete ein.

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quellen:
> 
> Bücher:  
> Biblioteca Apostolica Vaticana – Liturgie und Andacht im Mittelalter (Ausstellungskatalog zur Ausstellung im Erzbischöflichem Diözesanmuseum Köln 1993)  
> Franz Unterkircher – Das Buch vom liebentbrannten Herzen
> 
> Internet:  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vatikanische_Apostolische_Bibliothek Die Vatikanische Apostolische Bibliothek  
> http://www.vaticanlibrary.va/home.php?ling=eng&res=1440x900 Die Homepage der Vatikanischen Bibliothek  
> http://www.zenit.org/article-13209?l=german Das Gendarmeriekorps des Vatikanstaates  
> http://www.residenzapaolovi.com/hotel-paolovi-roma/de/Homepage-5.html  
> Rodneys Hotel  
> http://www.hot-map.com/de/vatican-city Stadtplan vom Vatikan  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kolosseum Das Kolosseum in Rom  
> http://www.italyguides.it/us/roma/Kolosseum.htm Noch mehr Bilder vom Kolosseum
> 
> Sendungen:  
> Vatikan – Die verborgene Welt  
> http://www.amazon.de/Vatikan-Die-verborgene-Welt/dp/B004FH490Q

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den ReverseBang zur FA1 - Prompt 'Unter der Priesterkutte' Leider habe ich den Abgabetermin nicht geschafft, aber die Story wollte beendet werden. Antares hat mich mit ihrer wunderbaren Fanart inspiriert.


End file.
